


THE PROMISE

by danndrea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Happy Cersei, Prince Gendry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 54,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Mi primera historia Gendrya! En mi idea Lyanna vive.





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No soy propietario de nada. Solo de mi corazón shipper. 

 

-PROMISE ME NED…- Ella dijo con cansancio.  
-Lya, te lo prometo. Pero haremos más que esto. Te voy a salvar a ti también.  
-No, déjame morir hermano. Solo quiero que él viva. Mi hijo.

Ned había luchado por recuperar a su hermana y no iba a rendirse ahora, así que con ayuda de Howland Reed él llevó a Lyanna y al pequeño a Winterfell. La habían atendido pero ella seguía dormida, no podía permitir que alguien descubriera que ella estaba viva. No todavía. Así que la escondió en una de las partes más remotas del castillo y mandó a Lord Reed a su casa. Al pequeño lo llevó con su esposa Catelyn, ella por supuesto lo había mirado con odio y recelo, ella creía que él era el bastardo de Ned, así que no podía culparla, solo esperaba que un día pudiera entender lo que realmente pasaba y lo perdonara. Su amor por Lyanna, su hermana era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa, incluso su honor. Así que él los mantendría a salvo de Robert. Él cumpliría su promesa.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos lunas más tarde y Lyanna estaba recuperada. Ella pedía ver a su hijo, Ned le había cambiado el nombre por supuesto, se llamaba Jon, no podía decirle Aegon como ella le dijo en un inicio pero su hermana estaba agradecida. Todavía no era seguro que todos descubrieran que ella vivía. Pero estaba segura que pronto sería un buen momento. Robert se había comprometido con Cersei Lannister y según había escuchado iban bien las cosas, él había quedado impregnado de la belleza de la leona pero sobre todo de su inteligencia. Todavía lloraba por Lyanna su hermana, pero estaba convencido que aún sin tener un cuerpo, creía que estaba muerta, lo cual lo estaba ayudando a seguir adelante.  
En su casa las cosas no estaban bien, Catelyn, su dulce esposa, ya no era la misma, obviamente había odio en su mirada, no aceptaba al pequeño Jon, ni siquiera quería cuidarlo, no soportaba verlo. Tanto que cuando él había ordenado que lo pusieran en la misma habitación con Robb, su primogénito, había puesto el grito en el cielo. 

-¿No cree Lord Stark que es demasiado querer tener a su heredero en el mismo cuarto con su bastardo?- dijo con desdén.  
-Cat, es mi decisión final. Te pido la respetes.  
-Por supuesto- entonces ella hizo como que saldría de la habitación y observó como Ned veía la cuna del pequeño Jon con anhelo y lo escuchó decir.  
-Te pareces a tu madre.

Esto hizo que la sangre de Catelyn Tully ardiera. Ella juró en ése momento que nunca aceptaría a Jon Snow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro lunas más tarde y Lyanna estaba lista para volver a la vida. La noticia de su regreso se regaría como pólvora una vez que todos supieran pero ella era fuerte, ella estaría bien, todo por su hijo. Aunque no lo pudiera criar por sí misma. Pero estaría ahí para él siempre. Robert se había casado tres lunas antes y todos decían que eran felices. Que Cersei había logrado domar su temperamento y que él había prometido fidelidad. Incluso se había anunciado con alegría que estaban esperando su primer hijo. Ella rogaba a todos los dioses que su matrimonio fuera tan fuerte para que Robert Baratheon, el Rey de los Siete Reinos solo la ignorara. 

Lord Eddard Stark se encontraba en el gran salón con su esposa y sus abanderados. Les había explicado que su hermana vivía. Que lamentablemente había estado a punto de morir por lo que recién había despertado. Quería protegerla del Rey por lo que no había dicho una palabra a nadie de esto. Pidió a todos que recibieran a Lady Lyanna Stark de regreso para tomar su lugar como corresponde. Lyanna entró al gran salón desbordando belleza y una ferocidad bien conocida en el norte.  
Lady Catelyn estaba en shock. Su querida buena hermana estaba frente a ella. Como si nada, ella le guardaba cierto recelo, ya que su secuestro fue la causa de que su marido la engañara con otra mujer. No podía entender cómo era posible que ésta mujer que había causado una guerra horrible en Westeros, estuviera frente a ella. Pero lo que parecía increíble es que Ned no le hubiera dicho la verdad. Ella se sentía ofendida.

Esa misma noche, Ned estaba redactando varias cartas, pero estaba verdaderamente preocupado por la que se dirigiría al Rey Robert, la leyó tres veces y todavía estaba indeciso acerca de su contenido. Esperaba que con el pronto nacimiento de su primogénito todo quedara olvidado.

Mientras tanto en Desembarco del Rey, el Rey Robert rugía, estaba furioso. Se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Jon Arryn lo veía atentamente. Tenía miedo de que hiciera alguna locura. 

-¡Está viva Jon! Mi Lyanna vive y Ned me la ocultó- decía con molestia.  
-Él no sabía si viviría, su alteza.  
-Dejó que me casara con Cersei y ahora ya no puedo estar con ella.  
-Su alteza, usted tiene un buen matrimonio. En unos meses nacerá su primer hijo, que si los Dioses son buenos será un varón. Su heredero. Hay cosas en qué ocuparse. Su familia y el Reino por supuesto. Deje a los Starks solos. Ned hará lo suyo cuidando el Norte.

El Rey Robert asintió. Ahora que sabía que Lyanna Stark estaba viva se había sentido perturbado. Pero la felicidad de su matrimonio y su pronta paternidad lo tenía entusiasmado. Él iba a dejar todo en el pasado. En cuanto a Ned, esperaba que el tiempo los ayudara a limar asperezas. 

Varias lunas más tarde, Ned tenía una carta en sus manos:  
El Rey Robert anunciaba la feliz llegada de su primer hijo:

El príncipe Gendry Baratheon.

Ned sonrió y se fue al Godswood para pedir por la felicidad de su hermano Robert y su familia.


	2. Hermanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Catelyn tiene una charla con Ned sobre Lyanna y Jon. Ella no está contenta. Arya nace y Jon es feliz por eso.

Fue en el Godswood donde Lady Catelyn encontró a su esposo, quien afilaba a su espada ICE, ella tenía tantas cosas que decirle, no estaba nada feliz con el hecho de que le hubiera ocultado la verdad sobre Lyanna.

-Ned- ella habló primero.  
-Cat- la miró con ojos llenos de cariño.  
-Me gustaría saber porqué me ocultaste por tanto tiempo el hecho de que tu hermana vive. 

Ned cambió su expresión de inmediato. Se puso en guardia, él sabía que su querida esposa estaba furiosa con él.

-Era lo mejor para ella Cat, no quería que nadie descubriera que ella vivía y ponerla en peligro.  
-Pero soy tu esposa, si no puedes compartir tus preocupaciones conmigo, ¿entonces con quién lo harás?- preguntó resentida.  
-Por supuesto que confío en ti, pero esto era un asunto delicado, Lyanna es mi hermana Cat, necesito que entiendas eso por favor.  
-¡Pero ella causó una guerra, ella fue imprudente y ahora regresa como si nada!- gritó. Ella se fugó con el príncipe Rhaegar y ¿ahora esperas que la aceptemos como si nada?   
-Cat es suficiente- Ned no discutiría estos asuntos con su esposa, ya lo había decidido.  
-¡No Ned! Debemos hablar, ¿qué se supone hará ella aquí? Estoy imaginando que pronto le arreglarás un matrimonio, ella no puede quedarse aquí para siempre- dijo ofendida.  
-Ella es una Stark, Cat. Es mi hermana y su lugar es en Winterfell. Ésta es su casa. Por supuesto que no le voy a buscar un marido, Lyanna ha sufrido mucho- dijo cansado.  
-Así que, solo llegará y se quedará, ¿para siempre?  
-Yo no voy a echarla si eso es lo que me estás preguntando.  
-Seremos la burla con tu hermana aquí. Tendremos un gran problema con el Rey y…  
-Deja de preocuparte Catelyn, es suficiente con este tema. 

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Catelyn estaba realmente furiosa con su marido, ella sabía que él estaba cansado también pero tenía que preguntarle una última cosa.

-¿Y la madre de tu bastardo?

Ned giró y la miró.

-¿Qué con ella?  
-¿Quién es?  
-Nadie que conozcas- mintió.  
-Debes haberla amado mucho para romper tu honor Lord Stark- escupió con rabia. Nunca imaginé encontrarme en ésta posición.  
-Jon no tiene la culpa de nada. No debes odiarlo. Si quieres sentir odio hacia alguien que sea yo, él no lo merece.  
-Jamás había visto que un Señor amara y defendiera con tanta ferocidad a su bastardo. Definitivamente eres uno en tu clase, mi señor.  
-Voy a pedirle a Robert que lo legitime en unos años- comentó tranquilo. Él crecerá con Robb y se mirarán como lo que son, hermanos- dijo Ned.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! No dejaré jamás que ése bastardo esté con mi hijo, me niego. Ellos no son iguales.  
Ned sonrió tristemente. Por supuesto que no eran iguales, el pequeño Jon era el legítimo heredero de los Siete Reinos.  
-Quiero que lo envíes lejos Ned. Si tienes amor en tu corazón hacia mí, lo harás. No debe ser difícil elegir entre tu familia verdadera y tu bastardo. Estoy segura que crecerá mejor lejos de ti.  
-No lo voy a enviar lejos.  
-¿Por qué? ¿No me has humillado lo suficiente?  
-Perdón Catelyn, lo digo en verdad. Pero en relación a Jon, no voy a dar marcha atrás, él se queda aquí en Winterfell. Es mi última palabra.

Con eso Ned se marchó, le dolía el corazón tener estos enfrentamientos con su esposa, pero sabía que debía dejar las cosas en claro. Jon era su familia, él lo defendería de quien fuera.

Lady Catelyn se marchó a la habitación de su hijo. Se encontró con la noticia de que estaba dormido, ella sonrió, Robb era en toda su apariencia un Tully. De pronto un ruido en la otra cuna la hizo girar, era Jon, el bastardo, que empezaba a moverse. Ella lo miró, él era un Stark completamente, se parecía tanto a su marido y eso la hacía enojarse tanto.

-No voy a dejar de recordarte nunca que eres un bastardo Jon, jamás vas a ser un verdadero Stark, no mientras yo viva.  
Jon empezó a llorar pero ella no lo cargó.  
-Nunca podré amarte, siempre que te vea serás un recordatorio de la traición de mi marido.  
-Entonces no eres inteligente como yo pensaba Lady Catelyn- dijo una voz fuerte.  
-Lady Lyanna  
-¿Terminaste?- preguntó con rabia. ¿De hablarle de manera horrible a mi sobrino? Es un bebé, querida buena hermana.   
-No sabes lo que siento, no puedes juzgarme.  
-No te juzgo. Pero Jon- dijo señalando al pequeño, él no merece tu odio.   
-No puedo ser una madre para él.  
-No lo seas, pero no lo odies- dijo tranquila. Él me va a tener a mí, soy su tía después de todo, si necesita una madre, ésa seré yo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

El tiempo pasó, Lady Catelyn se suavizó con su marido, después de Robb llegó una hermosa niña idéntica su madre a la que nombraron Sansa. Otra vez la herencia Tully le había ganado a los Stark. Pero con Jon nunca hubo un cambio, ella nunca lo trató bien, siempre le recordó que no era su hijo. Pero Lyanna y Ned estaban ahí para el pequeño, él jugaba con Robb como iguales y el corazón de Lyanna se hinchaba de orgullo al verlo crecer día con día.

 

Cuando Lady Catelyn dio a luz a otra niña, de nombre Arya, Lyanna jamás había visto a su hermano sonreír de la manera en que lo hizo cuando la vio. Ella era una Stark en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus ojos grises y su cabello negro lo probaban. Todos le habían dicho que se parecía a ella y tenía que reconocer que estaban en lo cierto. Recordó con una sonrisa cuando su hermano le dijo:

-Lya, ella es idéntica a ti- sonriendo. Estoy seguro que heredó tu belleza y fortaleza hermana mía.  
-Estoy contando con ello hermano.

Lady Catelyn había fruncido el ceño ante este comentario. 

El más feliz con el nacimiento de Arya había sido Jon, Lyanna recordó cuando llevó al pequeñito a verla por primera vez.

-¡Ella se parece a mí!- dijo sonriendo.   
-Ella lo hace cariño- Lyanna sonrió dulcemente.  
-Yo la voy a cuidar siempre, ella es mi hermanita.  
-Algo me dice hombrecito pequeño, que si ésta niña es como tu tía Lyanna, ella te va a proteger a ti- dijo riéndose Ned mientras entraba a la habitación de su amada hija.

Lyanna sonrió, le encantaba imaginarse que su hijo podría llevarse tan bien con la pequeña Arya. Le gustaba la idea de que ellos pudieran tener un amor de hermanos como el que compartía con Ned y Benjen su hermano, a quien extrañaba tanto. De pronto la culpa la invadió cuando recordó a su hermano Brandon. Él había muerto porque ella se enamoró del hombre equivocado. Todos tenían sus peajes en ésta vida y ése era uno grande que cargaba con ella. Su amado hermano y su padre.

Y fue en honor a su hermano, que dos años más tarde, habían llamado Brandon al cuarto hijo de Ned y Catelyn Stark. Otro niño completamente Tully. Ella amaba a sus sobrinos por igual, aunque Catelyn no dejaba que pasara mucho tiempo con Robb y Sansa, ella siempre se las arregló para estar con Arya.

 

De pronto su hermano interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando entró a su habitación.  
-Ned, ¿qué pasa?  
-Es un cuervo de Robert. Quiere que vaya a Desembarco del Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré actualizando cada semana, nos leemos el próximo domingo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned llega a Desembarco del Rey.

FLASHBACK

-Ned no vayas- suplicó Lady Catelyn a su esposo con los ojos llorosos. Quien sabe para qué te haya mandado hablar, probablemente quiera matarte.  
-Cat- Ned miró a su esposa con ojos de amor. Robert es el Rey. Tengo que ir. Todo estará bien- respondió.  
Lo cierto era que Ned no sabía el motivo que impulsaba a su viejo amigo a pedirle que fuera a Desembarco del Rey, solo esperaba poder regresar con vida de allí, a su familia.  
-Ned, lo entiendo, pero por favor, déjame acompañarte. No quiero que vayas solo.  
-Cat, no puedes venir, sabes que siempre debe haber un Stark en Winterfell.  
-Pero tu hermana está aquí, ella se hará cargo- insistió.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que a Lyanna nunca le ha interesado manejar el castillo. Además eres tú la Lady de Winterfell. Todos te aman aquí. Por favor hazme caso querida.  
-Pero…  
-Cat, ¿dejarías al pequeño Brandon solo?- su esposa solo negó con la cabeza.  
-Lo sabía. Ahora no te preocupes, regresaré a ti, a los niños, como siempre lo hago. Todo saldrá bien.  
-Eso espero Ned.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ned terminó de recordar su conversación con su querida esposa mientras se abría paso en la Fortaleza Roja, él solo había llevado unos pocos hombres en su viaje, había decidido que Jory se quedaría cuidando a su familia. Tenían que estar listos por si algo saliera mal. No creía que Robert lo hiciera venir para matarlo, pero tampoco su padre y su hermano lo pensaron y sucedió. Ahora solo quedaba enfrentar todo de una vez por todas.

Fue el joven Renly Baratheon quien lo recibió, era una copia de Robert sin duda. Diablos, la semilla era fuerte- recordó.

-Bienvenido a Desembarco del Rey, Lord Stark- dijo amablemente el menor de los ciervos.  
-Lord Renly, gracias por la invitación.  
-Debe estar muy cansado, voy acompañarlo a sus cámaras para que pueda cambiarse y prepararse para ver al Rey.  
-Si no le molesta, prefiero ver al Rey en este momento. Si se pudiera.  
-El Rey dijo que usted diría eso. Pero sus instrucciones son claras. Hoy en la noche, usted va a verse con su majestad, así que por favor Lord Stark, acompáñeme.

Y así fue que Ned se encontró en sus cámaras. La duda lo carcomía, él solo quería hablar con Robert de una vez por todas. No podía más así que se dirigió a dar un paseo. Encontró sin dificultad un Godswood, él se sintió como en casa. Empezó a orar.

-Les dije a esos tontos que Eddard Stark jamás se quedaría quieto en su cámara- sonó una voz fuerte detrás de él.  
-Su majestad- Ned dobló su rodilla hacia su amigo.  
-Levántate Ned.  
-Su majestad yo…  
-Corta esas cortesías conmigo Ned, sabes tan bien que las odio.  
-Robert, ha pasado un tiempo.  
\- Diablos Ned, tantos años y ¿es lo único que me vas a decir? Creo que después de todo lo que pasó merezco más que eso.  
-Lo sé. Sé que piensas que te traicioné al no decirte que ella vivía, pero debes entenderme Robert, ella nunca te amó, había sufrido mucho y yo ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría. Tenía miedo de perderla.  
-Ella era mi vida, yo la amaba.  
-Lo sé. Pero ella es mi hermana, debes entender que nunca le haría daño. Quiero lo mejor para ella.   
-¿Y yo Ned? Siempre fuimos como hermanos, ¿no querías lo mejor para mi también?  
-Por supuesto- dijo exaltado. Es por eso que recé porque tu matrimonio fuera feliz y con muchos hijos. Siempre serás mi hermano Robert. Pero sé que hoy sabes tan bien como yo que nunca quisiste a Lyanna.  
-¡Cállate! No puedes hablar si la quería o no.   
Ned se quedó quieto. Estaba observando como su mejor amigo hablaba de sus sentimientos por su hermana en tiempo pasado.  
-Robert, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo siento si te hice daño- dijo con un suspiro.  
Ahora Robert solo lo miró.   
-Cuando recibí tu cuervo donde me decías que ella estaba con vida me puse furioso. Quería agarrar mis ejércitos y terminar con el Norte en un dos por tres. Mi amor por ella me cegó. Pero Jon Arryn, mi buena mano, hizo lo que siempre ha hecho, calmar mis ímpetus y recordarme que no valía la pena. Que tenía una familia y ellos me necesitaban. Sobre todo que soy el Rey de los Siete Reinos y no puedo ir acabando con cada uno- dijo burlándose.  
-Entiendo Robert pero…  
-No he terminado Ned- dijo con voz fuerte. Sentí que me habías traicionado, diablos fui a la guerra por ella Ned, ¿cómo crees que me iba a sentir? Ella vivía y mi mejor amigo la había ocultado. Yo ya estaba casado y nada se podía hacer. Pero con el paso del tiempo te entendí un poco más, Lyanna jamás me amó y yo nunca la amé, no en realidad, yo estaba obsesionado con ella. Fue la única mujer que se me había resistido- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Luego el Targaryen me la quitó y dañó mi orgullo. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, no sé si hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero lo entiendo y lo acepto.  
-¿Quieres decir que no me hablaste aquí para matarme?  
-¡Siete infiernos Ned! ¿Quién crees que soy?  
-Bueno es solo que Cat lo sugirió y bueno, no te culparía, tienes motivos.  
-Cat, tan imaginativa como siempre, por cierto, ¿dónde la dejaste?  
-En Winterfell, no creí que fuera prudente traerla, además nuestro cuarto hijo solo nació hace dos lunas.  
-Diablos Ned, ¿cuarto? Te has mantenido muy ocupado en el Norte por lo que veo- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Y tú te has mantenido comiendo mucho querido- dijo una dulce voz de mujer.  
-Oh mi esposa querida, tan divertida como siempre, mira te presento a mi buen amigo Lord Eddard Stark, mi mujer Cersei Baratheon.  
-Mi Señor- dijo con una sonrisa la leona.  
-Mi Reyna- Ned besó la mano de Cersei.  
-Estamos encantados que esté de visita Mi Señor.  
-Gracias por su hospitalidad su majestad- respondió el norteño.  
-Oh callense con eso, suficiente tengo de todas esas formalidades en la corte- dijo exasperado Robert.  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo la Reina. Estaba buscándolos porque es la hora de cenar, así que vamos, tienes que conocer a los niños Ned- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ned pensó que compartir la mesa con el Rey y la Reina sería demasiado formal y hostil pero estaba equivocado. Estaban en uno de los comedores de lo más relajados, compartiendo el pan y el vino con su familia. Entre los que estaban se encontraban los hermanos Baratheon Renly y Stannis, Ned tenía tanto tiempo que no los veía. Junto a éste último estaba su esposa Selyse y la pequeña Shireen.

-Oh pero qué hermosa es la princesa- dijo sonriéndole a la niña.   
-No se burle de ella, Lord Stark, todos sabemos que ella no es hermosa- dijo con una voz fría la madre de la menor. Refiriéndose a la escala de grises que tenía en su cara la pequeña.  
Ned parpadeo sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que su propia madre hablara así de ella?  
-Mil disculpas Mi Señora, jamás quise ofender.  
-No te preocupes Ned, mi buena hermana está acomplejada. No ve lo perfecta que es nuestra Shireen- la Reina había rugido como la leona que era.

Robert sonrió complacido a su mujer, mientras Selyse solo se quedaba roja de coraje. Stannis observo estoicamente la situación pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, mira Ned, mis muchachos, ella es Myrcella, una hermosa niña rubia idéntica a su madre, él es Tommen, mi hijo menor, otro niño completamente rubio y por último Gendry, Ned fijo su mirada al mayor de los hijos de su amigo, el niño tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, era sin duda una copia de su padre.

-Robert él es tu copia…  
-Lo sé, bueno que al menos uno de ellos logró parecerse a mí, que con los otros dos ganó mi leona- dijo mientras le sonreía a su mujer.  
-Los tres son ciervos y leones mi amor.  
-Por supuesto querida por supuesto.  
-Entiendo que tienes cuatro hijos Ned- preguntó Cersei.  
-¿Cuatro?- preguntó alarmada Lady Selyse. Pero qué imprudencia, son demasiados.

Robert solo dirigió una mirada fría a su buena hermana y se dirigio a su amigo.

-Cuéntame de ellos Ned.  
-Llamé a mi hijo mayor Robb, es un buen chico tiene 5 años, él y su hermana Sansa son completamente Tully en apariencia, Cat me ganó con ellos- sonrió. El menor Bran parece que también se parecerá a mi esposa- dijo tranquilo.  
-¿Una hija tienes solamente?- preguntó Robert. Quizá algún día podamos unir nuestras casas.  
-Querido por favor- la Reina lo miró severamente. No es el momento.  
-Entonces, ¿ninguno se parece a ti?  
-Sí. Mis dos hijos Jon y Arya. Son puramente Stark. Los ojos grises y el pelo castaño los delatan- sonrió recordando a los niños.  
Selyse lo miró confundida.  
-¿creí que tenía cuatro hijos?- preguntó confundida.  
-Oh basta con eso cuñada, Jon es el bastardo de Ned.  
-¿Y vive en Winterfell con ustedes? ¡Qué vergüenza!- exclamó la mujer.  
-Basta Selyse- Stannis había tenido suficiente de su esposa.  
-Él es tan hijo de Ned como los otros- exclamó Robert. Yo podría legitimarlo, ¿sabes?  
-Gracias Robert.  
-Bueno bueno, ¿Dónde está mi comida?- gritó el ciervo mayor y todos se rieron.

Dos semanas después y Ned empezaba su viaje camino a Winterfell, con su familia. Robert le había pedido que se quedara más tiempo pero el amablemente había declinado. Quería ver a su familia, ver a su amigo feliz solo le hizo sentir un remordimiento, no había tratado a su esposa como debería, ella era tan paciente y buena con él, merecía más, de pronto miró el pergamino en sus manos, era la legitimación de Jon, Robert le había dicho que la había tenido lista desde que supo del niño, esa era su ofrenda de paz pero nunca la había mandado.

Jon Stark, leyó.

Solo que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su mujer a esto. Solo esperaba que no empeorara todo. Él deseaba que pudieran ser una familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi historia. Vamos lento en la historia pero llegaremos al punto pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los niños Stark crecen y pasan tiempo juntos. Una nueva adición a la familia, mientras unos llegan otros se van. Muchas cosas ocurriendo.

Jon estaba jugando con Robb cuando Arya irrumpió en la cámara, ellos normalmente disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos. Eran muy cercanos.

-¿Otra vez te escapaste de mamá y Septa Mordane?- Preguntó un Robb muy divertido.  
-La lección de hoy era cómo hacer camisas nuevas para tu señor esposo. ¿Puedes creer eso? No entiendo cómo madre no puede entender que nunca me casaré con nadie- dijo una muy molesta Arya de 7 años.  
-Bueno, no puedes culparla de querer hacer de ti una buena señora- dijo guiñándole un ojo Robb.  
-Cierra la boca hermano. ¡Yo quiero aprender a pelear con una espada! Tal vez convertirme en un caballero- dijo sonriente.  
-Pequeña hermanita, tu madre nunca permitirá eso- dijo Jon.  
-Ya lo sé- dijo con tristeza, solo espero que padre pueda hacerla entender.   
-Incluso padre no puede hacer milagros- sonrió Jon mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
-Oh cállense ustedes dos. Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo?  
-Estamos pensando en ir a caminar al Godswood- contestó Robb.  
-Vamos entonces.   
-Arya, si madre te encuentra con nosotros, Jon tendrá problemas- exclamó su hermano.  
-No pasa nada, asumiré toda la responsabilidad, quiero ir por favor Robb.  
Jon suspiró en derrota.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que ella nos va a seguir como quiera hermano, así que vamos pequeño lobo, vamos a jugar.  
Estaban a punto de escabullirse cuando una pequeña voz los detuvo.  
-¡Arya! ¿Estás pensando en escaparte otra vez?  
-Sansa, si no te has dado cuenta ya lo hice. Así que adiós.  
-¡Espera! ¿A dónde van?  
-Al Godswood.  
-Voy también.  
Robb y Jon la miraron como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.  
-Pero Sansa, jamás has querido pasar tiempo con nosotros- preguntó extrañado Robb.  
-Lo sé, es solo que estoy cansada de hacer lo mismo todos los días, así que, ¿qué estamos esperando?  
Y así fue como los hermanos Stark pasaron toda la tarde en su lugar preferido, incluso Sansa había querido entrar en las aguas termales, después habían corrido a la cocina y habían logrado tomar unos pasteles de limón que todos los niños amaban.  
Cuando entraron más tarde en el Castillo, ellos sabían que estaban en problemas, lo más probable era que su madre estaría como loca llamándolos pero no les importó, se dirigieron a la cámara de Jon y se acostaron en su cama no tan confortable.  
-Nunca había entrado aquí, es tan pequeña tu habitación.  
-Lo sé Sansa, la tuya debe ser el triple que esta. No creo que Lady Catelyn quisiera darme una igual de grande como la de ustedes. Además eso no importa mucho.  
-Aparte así podemos estar todos juntos- exclamó Robb.  
-Jon es tan nuestro hermano como Robb o Bran.  
-Arya no empieces.  
-Me gusta aquí, estar en Winterfell con ustedes. Son mi paquete.  
-¿Incluso yo?  
Arya suspiró, a veces su hermana era tan tonta.  
-Incluso tú Sansa.  
-¿Por qué son tan malos?- dijo una vocecita que pertenecía al pequeño Bran.  
-Oh hermanito ven aquí- Sansa le extendió sus brazos.  
-¿Ustedes no me quieren verdad?  
-¡Claro que te queremos tonto!- dijo Arya.  
Se quedaron por varios minutos en silencio. Realmente a pesar de sus problemas y diferencias ellos se amaban.  
-¿Ya se enteraron que madre va a tener otro bebé?- dijo Bran  
-¡QUÉEEEE!

 

Lyanna miraba a su hijo Jon jugar con su pequeña prima Arya. Ella era su viva imagen. Se pasaban el día entrenando con espadas y cabalgando. Compartían un amor de hermanos tan profundo. Como ella y Ned- se dijo a sí misma.   
-Algún día seré tan bueno como padre- dijo Arya. Podré ser un caballero y viajar. Y te patearé el trasero hermanito.  
-Quiero ver que llegue ese día pequeña hermana.  
-Lo será- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.  
Hoy era un día difícil, Lady Catelyn estaba en trabajo de parto, su quinto hijo estaba por nacer y ella se encontraba muy mal. El Maestre Luwin pensaba que su señora no sobreviviría a esto. Ella oraba en silencio porque sus pequeños sobrinos no perdieran a su madre. Aunque ella nunca hubiera sido buena para Jon, ella no le deseaba nada malo.  
El Maestre salió al patio y le dirigió una mirada solemne. Ella sabía que su cuñada no lo había logrado.  
-El pequeño Rickon Stark está sano. Toda la apariencia Tully ha heredado Lady Lyanna.  
-¿Mi hermano?  
-En las cámaras con Lady Catelyn, mi Lady.  
-Podrías por favor cuidar a los niños. Debo ir con él.  
El Maestre asintió y ella se dirigió a las cámaras principales.  
Entró a la habitación y encontró a su hermano sentado frente a su esposa en un mar de lágrimas.  
-Ella se fue pensando lo peor de mí. Nunca le dije que-  
-Shh, calma hermano mío. Eres un buen hombre Ned. El mejor. Siento mucho todo lo que te he obligado a hacer.   
-¿Qué voy hacer ahora?  
-Vivir, por tus hijos.  
Ned solo se refugió más fuerte en los brazos de su hermana.  
Varios días más tarde Ned recibió dos cuervos. Eran de Desembarco del Rey, uno venía de la mano del Rey: Jon Arryn. Quien le daba el pésame y le ofrecía palabras de aliento, el otro era uno que no esperaba recibir, era de Robert.  
Robert siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras, así que solo escribió que lamentaba la situación, que Lady Catelyn había sido una buena mujer y que compartía su pena. Incluso lo invitaba a Desembarco del Rey para que pasara un buen tiempo en el sur. Decía que su Reina Cersei quería que sus hijas vinieran a la corte con ella por un tiempo, pero Ned sabía que no sería posible, él estaría condenado si alejara a sus hijos. Ellos eran Stark y como tal pertenecían al Norte. 

Además El invierno está llegando- pensó.

 

Mientras tanto en Desembarco del Rey, un pequeño príncipe se escapa todas las tardes para jugar en la fragua de Tobho Mott, él decía que quería ser un herrero.  
-Príncipe, usted no debería estar aquí. Si el Rey se entera tendría mi cabeza en un palo.  
-No se preocupe Tobho, mi padre no haría eso. Además yo quiero aprender, me gusta mucho su trabajo. Quiero forjar espadas. Dios sabe que nunca he sido un buen espadachín- suspiró.  
-Eso es porque su arma debería ser otra príncipe. Tal vez un martillo como el de su padre.  
-Entonces, ¿me enseñará Tobho?  
-Solo si el Rey está de acuerdo.  
Gendry suspiró derrotado, estaba a punto de decirle algo al viejo Mott cuando alguien detrás de él hizo un ruido.  
-Oh Siete infiernos, es la Mano del Rey.  
-Lord Jon.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí príncipe?  
Gendry suspiró, pero pasó a contarle todo a Jon Arryn. Él era un ser muy querido para él y su familia. Estaba agradecido de tenerlo en su vida, le había enseñado mucho, pero en éste momento deseaba que no lo hubiera encontrado.  
-Señor Mott, hablaré con el Rey por supuesto pero creo que usted debe tomar al Príncipe Gendry como su aprendiz. Obviamente deberá ser en sus ratos libres porque tiene que continuar con su preparación, después de todo él será el Rey de los Siete Reinos algún día.  
Gendry hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de que sería Rey algún día, no quería el trabajo que tenía su padre, si pudiera deseaba ser solo un herrero. Pero se encontró sonriendo ampliamente ya que había ganado mucho el día de hoy.  
-Pero usted príncipe, vendrá acompañado de una escolta y eso no está en discusión. Además vendrás hablar con tu padre de esto. Quiero que le digas lo mismo que a mí.  
-Pero padre no me dejará Jon.  
-Tu padre no es un ogro Gendry, creo que le gustará saber cómo piensas. Así que dime Tobho, ¿aceptas?  
-Por supuesto mi Señor. Pero no seré nada indulgente con usted príncipe.  
-No esperaba menos Tobho Mott- respondió Gendry.  
-Y, ¿quién va ser mi escolta?  
-Sandor Clegane.  
-Oh Siete infiernos-pensó el príncipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya y Gendry están creciendo y haciendo lo que más les gusta!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un salto de tiempo. Robb y Jon llegan a los dieciocho años y con ello Ned se da cuenta que sus hijos ya crecieron. Por lo tanto hay arreglos que hacer y cosas en qué pensar. Fiesta y amor de hermanos.

Lord Eddard Stark, Guardián del Norte, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que tendría que empezar hacer arreglos para la vida matrimonial de sus hijos. Él creía que todavía era muy temprano por eso había postergado esos asuntos. La verdad desde la muerte de su esposa, había intentado ser más cercano a ellos. Le había prometido a su hermana Lyanna que no obligaría a ninguno a un matrimonio sin amor. Ellos merecían ser felices. Así que los señores del Norte lo habían convencido de empezar a buscar una buena esposa para su hijo mayor Robb, como heredero Stark era su deber, pero el muchacho tenía un espíritu de niño y realmente todavía no estaba preparado. Jon por su parte era todo un hombre a sus casi 18 años, pero él no sería el heredero- se recordó. Él debería estar en el trono de hierro- pensó.

-¡Padre!  
-Sansa cariño, adelante. ¿Pasó algo mi lobo rojo?  
-No padre, tengo curiosidad, en la fiesta del nombre de Robb y Jon, ¿les buscarás esposa cierto?  
-Probablemente querida, bueno si ellos están de acuerdo. Ya tienen 18 años, Sansa.  
-Tía Lyanna dijo que madre había hecho arreglos para mi matrimonio, ¿eso es cierto padre?

Ned sintió que le dolía la cabeza de repente. No sabía por qué su hermana le había dicho eso a su hija. Era muy pronto para preocuparla. Todavía estaba pensando cómo salir de ésa situación en la que su querida esposa los había metido.

-Escúchame bien mi lobo rojo- dijo Ned con dulzura mientras la tomaba de las manos. Nadie te va alejar de mi. No te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras, ¿me entiendes?  
Sansa asintió con la cabeza.  
-Padre, no te sientas mal por mí. Si madre tomó la decisión es porque es lo mejor para mí. Cuando llegue el momento estaré lista- dijo solemnemente.  
Ahí estaba su querida hija, tan decidida y aceptando su destino.  
-Hablaremos de eso cuando sea el momento hija. Aún es demasiado pronto. ¿Confías en mí?  
-Siempre padre.  
Ned le sonrió a su hija.  
-¿Dónde está tu hermana?  
-Arya está corriendo con Nymeria en los establos padre. No quiero ni pensar en lo sucio de su vestido- dijo tristemente.  
Ned sonrió. Recordó el momento en que hace dos años habían encontrado los lobos huargo.

FLASHBACK

Ned había salido de Winterfell con Robb, Jon, Bran, Jory y unos pocos soldados. Tenían que sentenciar a muerte a un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche. Quien según su dicho estaba aquí para advertirles de los White walkers.  
-Padre, tal vez deberíamos creerle- mencionó Bran.  
-Bran, esas son historias que te cuenta Old nan, nada de eso es real- aseguró Robb.  
-Pero, ¿y si fuera cierto?-preguntó nerviosamente Jon. ¿Y si lo matamos y resulta que no mentía? Podemos investigar padre, pedirle información al Tío Benjen, él está en la Guardia de la Noche, no nos mentirá- dijo muy preocupado.  
-Jon, Robb tiene razón. Ellos no existen. ¿Tienes alguna última palabra?- le dijo al desertor.  
-Díganle a mi familia que me mató uno de ellos. Por favor no les digan que morí por desertor.  
-En nombre de Robert de la casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y de los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. Yo, Eddard de la casa Stark, señor de Winterfell y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte.  
-No voltees-dijo Jon a Bran. Padre se dará cuenta si lo haces.  
Y así lo hizo. Ned cortó la cabeza del desertor con Ice.  
-El invierno está llegando- les dijo a sus hijos.  
Estaban por regresar a Winterfell cuando se percataron de que una loba huargo estaba muerta en su camino. Ella tenía graves heridas que lo preocuparon.  
-¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría algo así?  
-No sé Robb, pero esto no está bien- dijo Jory.  
-¡Padre mira!- gritó Bran enseñándole unos lobos pequeños. Eran las crías de la loba muerta.  
-Debemos sacrificarlos, ellos no pertenecen aquí- dijo uno de los soldados.  
-¡Deberíamos quedárnoslos! Por favor padre- exclamó Bran.  
-No Bran y es mi última palabra- dijo Ned.  
-Sin embargo, el lobo es el sigilo de su casa Lord Stark- dijo Jory. Y aquí hay 6 de ellos, uno para cada uno de sus hijos.  
Ned asintió.   
-Ustedes los entrenarán, alimentarán y si mueren les darán sepultura.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y así fue como esa noche había llegado con un lobo para cada uno de sus pequeños. Todos incluso Lyanna estaban encantados con las criaturas. Habían crecido tanto en éste par de años, pero no le hacían daño a nadie, eran buenos y para su gusto se parecían mucho a sus dueños. Recordó y sonrió al pensar en Nymeria, la loba de Arya que le encantaba jugar en el lodo y luego su dueña tenía que corretearla por todo Winterfell para bañarla y peinarla, casi como Sansa con ella- pensó.

Esa noche era la celebración por el día del nombre de Robb y Jon Stark. Ellos cumplían años demasiado cerca así que a pesar de las súplicas de Jon de no querer ninguna fiesta para pasar desapercibido, la haría. Todo estaba listo. Era la primera fiesta del Norte en muchos años, todos estaban más que felices.  
-¡Arya deja de moverte!- exclamó Sansa.  
-Si dejaras de jalarme el cabello lo haría- gritó el pequeño lobo.  
-Estoy tratando de hacerte presentable. Es la fiesta de nuestros hermanos.  
-Por eso mismo Sansa, no es mi fiesta. No deberías esforzarte tanto.  
-Arya, probablemente hoy escojan a sus prometidas, debemos vernos bien.  
Arya frunció el ceño. No quería que sus hermanos se casaran, ella quería que todo se quedara igual como siempre.  
-No quiero que se casen Sansa.   
-Lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero piensa en esto. Ellos se quedarán aquí, en casa, nosotras… tendremos que irnos- dijo resignada.  
-Es por eso que no quiero casarme nunca.  
-Arya, ¿recuerdas las palabras de madre?  
-Familia, deber, honor- suspiró.  
-Llegará el día en que tendremos que honrar esas palabras.  
-¿Es cierto que madre te arregló un compromiso?  
-Tía Lyanna dijo algo al respecto, pero padre me aseguró que no tendría que preocuparme.  
-No la entiendo Sansa, tú siempre fuiste su preferida. ¿Y ni así te dejó elegir a tu futuro marido?- dijo molesta.  
-Ella quería lo mejor para las dos Arya, no pienses otra cosa.  
-No te mientas hermana mía.  
-Listo- dijo Sansa. Tu cabello está perfecto en esta trenza.  
Arya tenía que agradecerle a su hermana el extraordinario trabajo que había hecho con ella.  
-Gracias lobo rojo.  
-De nada, pequeño lobo.  
Ambas hermanas sonrieron.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y entró Lord Eddard Stark del brazo de su hermana Lady Lyanna, detrás de ellos los festejados Robb quien iba del brazo de Lady Sansa, mientras que Jon tomó el brazo de su hermana Arya. Bran entró estoicamente detrás de ellos junto a Rickon. Los asistentes guardaron silencio mientras la familia tomaba asiento en su mesa alta, el líder de la Casa Stark permaneció de pie para decir unas palabras.

Quiero agradecer a todos su presencia, estamos aquí para celebrar el décimo octavo día del nombre de mis hijos Robb- miró a su hijo idéntico a Lady Catelyn mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro y por supuesto Jon- su mirada se posó en su sobrino que amaba como un hijo mientras tímidamente se paraba también. Brindemos por mis queridos hijos, que vengan muchos años más de prosperidad y dicha en sus vidas, salud- gritó.  
-¡SALUD!- dijeron todos entre gritos.  
-¡Que viva el Young Wolf y el White Wolf!- gritó un soldado.  
-¡Que vivan!  
Los gritos de “Young Wolf y White Wolf retumbaron en el salón, mientras todos sonreían.

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento. Ned miraba a sus hijos que bailaban con sus hermanas. Se veía que se divertían mucho. El pequeño Rickon ya había sido acostado porque estaba prácticamente dormido y Bran hablaba con el Maestre Luwin muy tranquilamente. Él quería ser maestre después de todo.  
-Ellos son felices hermano.  
-Así es Lya, gracias.  
¿Por qué?  
-Por estar con ellos siempre. No solo con Jon por ser bueno, tú sabes, pero Rickon te adora.  
-Los amo a todos por igual, hermano. Son mi paquete-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe Lord Stark. Dijo el maestre. Acaba de llegar un cuervo y es de la Casa Baratheon, de la corona.  
Ned suspiró, Robert.  
Leyó el cuervo dos veces para estar seguro de lo que decía.  
-¡Siete infiernos Ned! ¿Qué dice?  
-Robert nos está invitando a Desembarco del Rey. A toda la familia, para celebrar el torneo y la fiesta del décimo octavo día del nombre del príncipe Gendry. Es en dos lunas, tenemos que irnos pronto- dijo sintiéndose de pronto cansado.  
-Sabes perfectamente porqué está pidiendo que lleven a toda la familia.  
-Él está buscando una esposa para su hijo.  
-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Lynna. Es obvio que yo me quedo, pero estoy preocupada por las niñas. Ned Sansa es hermosa pero es tan noble para ese nido de víboras y Arya Ned, mi pequeño lobo, tú sabes lo que piensa del matrimonio.  
-Es una orden del Rey Lyanna, tenemos que ir. Tú vas a quedarte con Rickon, recuerda que siempre debe haber un Stark en Winterfell. Y después de todo Sansa ya está comprometida. Esperemos que todo salga bien hermana mía. Por los viejos dioses que oraré por eso.  
-Yo también.  
Los dos observaron mientras Arya le pisaba el pie a Jon después de que él la molestara por algo. Sus hijos, ahí estaban tan felices sin saber que tenían que dejar pronto Winterfell. Y los dioses sabían que nada bueno resultaba cuando un Stark dejaba el Norte. Solo esperaba que ésta vez fuera diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia. Sí, Sansa está comprometida, aún no sabe con quién y si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor háganmelo saber. Nos leemos en una semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Baratheon reciben a la familia. Gendry se esconde en la fragua y los Stark arriban a Desembarco del Rey.

Gendry se encontraba refugiado en su amada fragua. Desde hace dos semanas los invitados al banquete y torneo en su honor habían comenzado a llegar. Él por supuesto no quería nada de esto. Se había cansado de decirle a su padre que por favor le permitiera una simple cena con su familia solamente. No quería todo este alboroto. Su padre por supuesto se había negado, había dicho que se acostumbraba que el heredero al Trono tuviera una celebración en grande. Así que él estaba evitándolos. Su madre lo había tratado de convencer de asistir a ciertas reuniones con las Casas y familias que iban llegando pero unos segundos con ellos le bastaban para darse cuenta que no quería esta vida, el solo quería su martillo y su fragua.

-Vamos sobrino, todo mundo está aquí para verte y tú te escondes.  
-¡Tío Renly!- el muchacho corrió para abrazarlo. ¿Cuándo llegaste?   
-Hace unos momentos por supuesto. Le pregunté a tu madre por ti y aquí estoy- dijo con una sonrisa. No me perdería por nada del mundo tu celebración. ¡Siete infiernos Gendry, dieciocho años! Parece como si fuera ayer cuando naciste y nos hiciste tan felices.  
-Bueno, parece que padre no está tan feliz ahora- dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
-Él te ama sobrino y lo sabes. Pero Robert está tan cansado de ésta vida. Él piensa que ya estás listo para tomar el trono.  
-En eso se equivoca, yo no quiero ser Rey.  
-Él tampoco quería y lo sabes. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de lo que la vida le tenía preparado y lo hizo bien. Su pueblo lo ama y también a ti. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a una buena esposa que te ayudará a gobernar. Así como mi buena hermana lo hizo con tu padre.   
-Madre es la mejor Reina- dijo Gendry. Todos la aman, estoy seguro que ninguna mujer será como ella.  
-Bueno, eso lo vas a descubrir en tu fiesta. Veremos a todas las hermosuras que tienen los Siete reinos y tú vas a escoger a una.  
-Eso es un tema todavía más complicado. Mi matrimonio no debería ser asunto de todo el mundo. Quiero ser capaz de elegir a una joven que me quiera. ¿Es mucho pedir?  
-En tu caso sí querido sobrino. Incluso yo, me casé por deber, no es que lo quisiera y eso lo sabes.

Gendry sonrió tristemente, su Tío Renly era la prueba de que había cosas que tenían que hacer por el bien del Reino, aunque no fuera feliz con ello. Él estaba casado con Lady Margaery Tyrell ahora Baratheon y todos sabían que ellos no se amaban ni poquito. Tenían una situación muy peculiar ya que en las Tierras de las Tormentas vivía el hermano de su esposa: Ser Loras y todos hablaban que entre ellos había algo más que simple amistad. Gendry por supuesto no comentaba nada pero se sentía mal porque nadie podía estar feliz con la persona que en realidad querían- pensó.

Caminó con su tío y se encontraron con su madre y su hermana que recién entraban al gran comedor.  
-No pasan los años por ti mi Reina- dijo Renly mientras besaba la mano de Cersei.  
-Oh calla adulador, ven aquí y dame un abrazo. Es bueno verte también.  
-Hermanito-dijo Myrcella mientras Gendry la alzaba con fuerza.  
-Hermana, cada día más bella.  
-Pronto tendrás un problema decidiendo con quién vas a casar a ésta hermosura- Renly le dijo a Cersei en el oído.  
-Robert tiene una pequeña idea de eso- sonrió.  
-Siempre es bueno ver a la familia reunida- dijo con sarcasmo Lord Tywin Lannister.  
-Padre, que bueno que hayan llegado- dijo Cersei mientras lo abrazaba.  
-La tardanza se debe a tu querido hermano Tyrion. No sabe cómo comportarse adecuadamente, no se cansa de dejarnos en ridículo.  
-Padre no puede dejar de hablar mal de mí, a pesar de que estamos con mucha gente aquí- dijo sarcásticamente el menor de los Lannister. Aunque no me sorprende- se acercó a su hermana y se abrazaron amorosamente.  
-Estoy feliz que estés aquí hermano- la Reina le pidió a sus hijos que vinieran.  
-Vaya Myrcella, estás hermosa-dijo Tyrion. Eres realmente más bella con el paso del tiempo. Y tú buen muchacho- se refirió a Tommen- te pareces mucho a tu tío Jaime cuando tenía tu edad. Espero seas tan bueno con la espada como él.  
Tommen sonrió tímidamente.  
-Y tú muchacho- dijo una voz que entraba a la habitación- La copia exacta de tu padre. La semilla es fuerte sin duda.  
-Tío Jaime- Gendry corrió para abrazarlo junto con sus hermanos. Es bueno verte.  
-Han crecido tanto mis pequeños sobrinos. Hermana estoy orgulloso.  
-Hermano mío-mientras lo abrazó. Estoy feliz de tenerlos conmigo. Oh pero, ¿quién es la hermosa mujer que te acompaña?  
-Mi futura esposa, Lady Brienne of Tarth- tomó su mano amorosamente.  
-Lady Brienne es un gusto conocerla- miró a su hermano. No sabía que estabas comprometido.   
-Recién lo hizo- dijo Tyrion. Esa es una de las molestias de padre por supuesto. Años intentando que Jaime se casara y cuando decide hacerlo no lo toma en cuenta para la novia- dijo divertido. Que tengo que decir mi futura buena hermana es excelente persona y claramente merece alguien mejor que nuestro hermano.  
-Tyrion-advirtió la cabeza de su casa.  
-Tranquilo padre, no te avergonzaré. Quisiera una copa de vino- se fue.  
-Lady Brienne, pido disculpas por mi hermano menor. Su comportamiento puede no ser apropiado a veces, pero estoy feliz de tener por fin una buena hermana, seremos muy buenas amigas.  
-Mi Reina, muchas gracias por sus palabras.

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando el Rey Robert hizo su entrada junto a su mano Jon Arryn, ellos se veían un poco preocupados. Detrás de ellos entraban Stannis con su fiel compañero Ser Davos. Lady Selyse y Shireen hicieron su entrada unos minutos después.  
Se sentaron todos en el gran comedor y empezaron a platicar amenamente.

 

Estaban a días de llegar a Desembarco del Rey y se encontraban en la tienda de Lord Stark cenando Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya y Bran. Rickon se había quedado con Lyanna en Winterfell, después de todo siempre debería haber un Stark en el Norte.  
-No entiendo padre, ¿Por qué no traer a tía Lyanna con nosotros?  
-Bran, no es lo indicado. Conoces la historia- dijo Sansa.  
-Pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo. El Rey Robert está casado y feliz, ¿no se supone que todos teníamos que venir? Si se podía elegir yo me hubiera quedado en Winterfell en lugar de Rickon- exclamó furiosa Arya.  
-Arya-su padre advirtió. No comiences por favor. Estamos a días de llegar y me prometiste comportarte, ¿ya lo olvidaste?  
-No padre. Cumplo mis promesas siempre. Soy un Stark de Winterfell después de todo.  
-Bien dicho pequeño lobo- dijo Jon.

 

Gendry estaba sentado en el patio de entrenamiento, había estado luchando contra Ser Loras y la verdad era que jamás podía ser tan bueno como él con una espada. Lo de él era un martillo de guerra como su padre. Estaba tan envuelto en su plática con Ser Loras, Tyrion y Renly cuando su hermana los interrumpió.  
-Estan aquí- gritó  
-¿Quiénes?  
-Los Stark, se ven las banderas demasiado cerca, madre me mandó a buscarte. ¡Muévete Gendry!  
-Oh esto es un espectáculo digno de verse- sonrió Tyrion. Me han dicho que las dos hijas de Lord Stark son una hermosura. Tal vez alguna te guste lo suficiente sobrino para hacerla tu esposa.  
Gendry rodó los ojos.  
-Vamos sobrino, todos estamos esperando por ver a los Stark en Desembarco del Rey después de tanto tiempo. Me sorprendió cuando tu padre los invitó la verdad, pero supongo que el tiempo ha sanado las heridas- Renly decía.  
¡Siete infiernos Gendry, que te apures!- gritó Myrcella.  
-Pobre de aquel que se case con tu hermana- Ser Loras dijo.  
Todos rieron ante su comentario.

 

Su madre Cersei le dio una mirada fulminante cuando lo vio todo desaliñado pero él la ignoró. Después de todo, él estaba entrenando y no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse.  
El Rey Robert, la Reina Cersei, el príncipe Gendry, la princesa Myrcella y el príncipe Tommen estaban en fila esperando que hicieran su arribo los Stark. Detrás de ellos estaba Renly y su esposa, Loras Tyrell, Jon Arryn y Tyrion Lannister.

El hombre que encabezaba la caravana de los Stark era por supuesto Lord Eddard, bajó de su caballo y se arrodilló frente a Robert.  
-La casa Stark está honrada de recibir su invitación, su majestad.  
-Oh demonios, levántate Ned- rugió el mayor de los Baratheon.

Todos tenían la vista en ellos cuando el par comenzó a reír. Ned besó la mano de Cersei y la saludó amigablemente.

De pronto varios jóvenes hicieron su entrada. Ned asintió con la cabeza hacia su hijo mayor para que fuera por sus hermanas a la timonera. Dos hermosas muchachas bajaron con gracia, eran bellas como se decía sin duda.

Se alinearon como la familia real listos para las presentaciones.

-Rey Robert es un honor para mi presentarle a mi hijo mayor Robb, éste se inclinó hacia el Rey educadamente, mi hijo Jon- quien tímidamente asintió con respeto al Rey, mi hija Lady Sansa-ella hizo una reverencia, mi hija Lady Arya, los ojos del Rey se posaron en la joven que le recordaba tanto a su amor de juventud, Arya se puso un poco tensa pero no defraudó y por último mi hijo Bran. Rickon el menor se quedó en Winterfell.  
-Bienvenidos a Desembarco del Rey- dijo Robert. Es un gusto conocerlos al fin- exclamó. Tu padre los ha tenido escondidos sin duda- le dijo a Robb quien miraba atentamente a Myrcella.  
-Ellos son mis hijos, el Príncipe Gendry, Lady Myrcella y Tommen.  
-Mucho gusto en saludarlos niños, han crecido mucho- dijo Ned.  
-Vamos, estoy segura que están cansados. Renly por favor tú y Myrcella escolten a la familia Stark a la Fortaleza Roja. Nos veremos en la cena para ponernos al día- dijo la leona.  
-Por supuesto mi Reina.

Los Stark se fueron y Gendry por fin pudo sacar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. La verdad era que las dos hijas de Lord Stark eran impresionantemente bellas, pero la menor Arya era algo difícil de leer, estaba intrigado con ella.  
-¿te diste cuenta sobrino? No fue tan difícil conocer a los Stark- dijo con una sonrisa. Lady Sansa es una belleza completamente Tully, ella sería una excelente esposa para ti.  
-Por favor tío Tyrion, ni siquiera la conozco.  
-Oh pero la otra hermana, Arya Stark, es una belleza del Norte. Y si eres tan hijo de tu padre como siempre lo he creído tengo que decirte que las mujeres del Norte son completamente diferentes.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido.  
-Arya Stark es la viva imagen de una mujer que hace muchos años, hizo que dos grandes hombres fueran a la guerra por ella. Solo no repitas la historia.

Con eso se fue, dejándolo sin palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capítulos en un par de días? Estoy orgullosa de mí. Espero les guste. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Nos leemos en una semana ahora sí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Stark cenan con la familia real. Ned habla con Robert de temas importantes.

-Perfecta- dijo Sansa. He terminado contigo. Estás hermosa hermana- dijo con cariño y un poco de nostalgia.  
-Gracias Sansa- dijo titubeando. Pero no debes mentirme, sigo siendo Arya cara de caballo, ¿recuerdas?  
-Oh Arya, eso no es cierto, tienes 15 años ahora y eres bellísima. Te pareces tanto a Tía Lyanna- Sansa sonrió ampliamente.  
-Tía Lyanna es bella, yo no- Arya bajó la cabeza.  
-Escúchame bien Arya, eres una verdadera belleza del Norte y créeme que lo digo de verdad. Más de uno ha puesto sus ojos en ti cuando llegaste.  
-Si me dices eso por el Rey créeme que lo noté Sansa, pero, ¿no crees que siga obsesionado con la Tía o sí?  
-Oh, por supuesto que no hablaba del Rey- dijo seria. Él solo tiene ojos para su reina. Como debe ser, yo lo decía por el príncipe.  
-¿Tommen? Dioses Sansa es un niño todavía.   
Sansa suspiró ante la inocencia de su hermana.  
-No Arya yo lo decía por- la puerta se interrumpió de golpe y sus hermanos entraron por la puerta.  
-Qué Bueno que están listas padre nos envió por ustedes. La cena está a punto de empezar. Creo que no solo estaremos nosotros. El resto de los Tyrell han llegado- dijo Robb.  
-Ojalá termine pronto- dijo Jon.  
-Lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo hermano- dijo Arya con una sonrisa.  
Los cuatro dejaron la habitación y se encontraron con su padre y Bran que los esperaban.

Efectivamente el resto de la casa Tyrell había llegado, Lady Olenna y su hijo Mace estaban platicando con la Reina cuando los Stark ingresaron al salón.   
-Vaya, pensé que moriría aquí de hambre por esperarlos- dijo la Reina de espinas.  
-Mil disculpas Lady Olenna- dijo en un tono serio Ned.   
-No sé si lo notaste Lady Olenna pero tu Rey todavía no llega, entonces, ¿él será la causa de tu muerte también?- dijo con sarcasmo. Por favor Ned, tomen asiento, la cena comenzará en breve- la reina rugió.  
Arya no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. La Reina Cersei era todo un personaje. Le encantaba que fuera una mujer fuerte- de pronto volteó y se dio cuenta que los ojos del príncipe estaban en ella, rápidamente se volteó cuando ella lo descubrió.  
-Qué idiota- pensó.  
Unos minutos después y el Rey entró junto a su mano Jon Arryn y Lord Stannis, Ned pudo notar que estaban tensos y serios. Sin duda algo estaba pasando. Esperaba que Robert pudiera hablarlo con él más tarde.  
-Bueno, vamos a comer- dijo el Rey y todos comenzaron a reír.  
-Y dígame Lord Stark, ¿Cómo está su hermana?  
Todos en la mesa dejaron de comer y el silencio fue perturbador.  
-Lady Olenna, mi hermana se encuentra bien y en Winterfell, gracias por preguntar- dijo Ned muy serio.  
-Oh, eso es bueno. Que disfrute su tiempo descansando. Después de todono es como si tuviera culpas que no la dejen dormir, supongo.  
-Madre- dijo Mace Tyrell.  
-Oh por favor, aquí estoy preguntando lo que ninguno de estos se atrevió. No digan que yo soy la mala aquí.  
-Abuela querida por favor- dijo Margaery. Vamos a platicar de otra cosa, Lady Sansa, ¿le gustan las rosas?  
-Oh por supuesto, son hermosas- dijo sonriendo.  
-Qué bueno, me alegra oír eso. En Highgarden hay muchas como sabrás. Sé que te sentirás como en casa cuando sea el momento.  
Sansa, Arya, Robb y Jon dejaron de comer. Entendieron perfectamente lo que quiso decir Margaery. Sansa miró a Ned con los ojos muy abiertos y Ned la miró con disculpa.  
-¿Acaso ella no sabe?- preguntó Margaery.  
Todos se quedaron callados.  
-Lo siento, solo hablé y no pensé.  
-Querida esposa por favor termina de parlotear- advirtió Renly.  
-Entonces Jaime, ¿Cuándo será la boda?  
-Con el permiso de mi buen hermano, queremos hacerlo aquí mismo. No necesitamos una gran fiesta.  
-Eres el heredero de Casterly Rock, ¿no piensas que lo prudente es casarte ahí? Deja de tomar decisiones estúpidas Jaime- su padre advirtió.  
-Yo pienso que es una buena idea- dijo la Reina. Eres mi hermano y si mi Rey acepta, planearé su boda- dijo mirando a Brienne.  
-No hay nada que le negara a mi leona- dijo Robert.  
-Perfecto- sonrió Jaime mientras su padre dejaba la habitación furioso.  
-Lady Sansa, Lady Arya, ¿quieren unirse mañana para romper el ayuno conmigo?  
-Sería un honor su majestad- dijo Sansa.  
-Por supuesto- Arya dijo.

La cena había sido una cosa de locos pensó Arya. Y todavía para empeorar las cosas la Reina la había invitado junto a Sansa a visitarla mañana. Ella se sentía sofocada, extrañaba tanto Winterfell y a Nymeria, ella esperaba que pudieran regresar pronto. Decidió que daría un paseo, ya era tarde así que tomó una túnica y se la puso arriba de su turno de noche y salió de su alcoba. Le habían comentado que había un Woodsgod aquí también y ella deseaba verlo. Pero como no conocía el lugar se perdió. Ella deseaba no haber salido sola, ahora no sabía cómo regresar a sus cámaras y probablemente su padre se enojaría mucho. De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Arya no tenía miedo, sabía defenderse perfectamente pero no tenía su espada Aguja con ella, así que se maldijo por tal descuido.   
-Lady Arya, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- dijo una voz serena.  
-Príncipe Gendry, yo me perdí- dijo sinceramente.  
-No debería caminar a esta hora sola Lady Arya, es muy peligroso- advirtió.  
-Nadie me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Ni siquiera un príncipe- dijo furiosa.  
-Me malinterpretó mi Lady, no quise decir eso. Me preocupo por su bienestar. ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de ser yo, la hubiera encontrado alguien que pudiera atreverse a dañarla?  
-Sé defenderme perfectamente- refunfuñó.  
-No tengo duda de eso My Lady, pero no la veo armada en éste momento.  
Y ahí estaba el estúpido príncipe no era tan estúpido y había notado su descuido.  
-Permítame escoltarla a su habitación.  
-Quería ver el Woodsgod- Arya suspiró. Es por eso que salí de mi alcoba. Pero este estúpido lugar es tan grande y extraño que me perdí.  
-Oh- dijo el príncipe. Eso se puede arreglar, te llevaré.  
-¡De verdad!- dijo la loba con una gran sonrisa.  
-Claro, ven sígueme.  
Ellos llegaron y Arya se quedó sin palabras. Observó el lugar y se apresuró a tocar la cara del árbol con tanto amor y devoción. El príncipe se encontró deseando que ella lo tocara así.  
-Es hermoso. No es tan grande como el de Winterfell pero me gusta.  
-No conozco Winterfell. ¿Cómo es?  
-Frío pero hermoso. Su belleza es muy peculiar no cualquiera nota las hermosas cosas que hay debajo de las capas de nieve.  
Gendry sonrió ante lo que Arya decía.  
-Suena un tipo de belleza realmente interesante.  
-Deberías conocer el Norte alguna vez, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.  
-Estoy seguro de eso Lady Arya.  
-Solo Arya.  
-Con la condición de que me llames Gendry.  
-Creí que te gustaría que todos te llamáramos por tu título. Después de todo serás Rey algún día.  
-No es algo que quisiera la verdad. Pero todos tenemos responsabilidades después de todo.  
-Eso sí.  
Ellos se miraron por unos minutos hasta que Arya dijo que era hora de regresar a sus habitaciones. El príncipe acompañó a su nueva amiga y se despidió de ella besando su mano.  
Arya no pudo evitar el ligero cosquilleo que sintió en su estómago.

 

Era de madrugada cuando Jon entró a su habitación.  
-Pequeño lobo levántate, Robb y yo entrenaremos un poco, ¿quieres venir?  
Arya saltó y se vistió con unos pantalones y camisa de Bran tan rápido como pudo. Ella pensaba que tenía que aprovechar sus pocos momentos que tendría para entrenar.  
Un par de horas más tarde y Arya estaba exhausta, Robb y Jon eran realmente buenos con la espada. Ella no se quedaba atrás pero necesitaba seguir entrenando. De pronto su entrenamiento se vio interrumpido cuando el príncipe Gendry y Tommen llegaron al patio.  
-Príncipe- Robb y Jon dijeron al unísono.  
-Lord Robb, Lord Jon, es bueno verlos aquí- miró a la loba con curiosidad- Arya, veo que ha estado muy bien el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?- la miró divertido.  
Fue cuando Arya se dio cuenta de su aspecto, ella lucía terriblemente. Su cabello era un desastre y estaba segura que tenía tierra por todos lados. Sansa estaría completamente horrorizada de verla así. Ella se enfureció con Gendry por burlarse de ella.  
-Nunca he sido una dama, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pienses de mí- le dijo. Pero deja de burlarte Príncipe- dijo esto último con tanto veneno que Gendry estaba seguro que ella quería matarlo.  
-Discúlpame Arya, no quise ofenderte, es bueno ver que pases tiempo con tus hermanos. Anoche me dijiste que eras excelente con la espada, quisiera ver eso.  
Robb, Jon y Arya estaban aturdidos. ¿El príncipe había retado a la loba?  
-Siete infiernos Arya no puedes hacer eso, él es el príncipe.  
-Por supuesto que lo haré, es un desafío.  
-Seré cordial no se preocupe Lady Arya.  
-Intentaré no lastimarlo demasiado, mi Príncipe.  
Gendry sonrió ampliamente. A decir verdad había quedado fascinado con su plática de anoche y verla aquí, entrenando, con tierra en su cabello y desaliñada le había parecido la mujer más bella de los siete reinos. Así que no pudo contenerse por eso fue que le pidió que practicara con él, a pesar de que su arma era el martillo.

En las cámaras reales se encontraba Ned con Robert, discutiendo.  
-Te digo Ned, no puedo dejar que las cosas avancen más. Debemos asesinar a la chica Targaryen.  
-No puedes hacer eso Robert. Ella no hizo nada, deja eso por la paz.  
-Ella se casó con un Dothraki y por supuesto que quiere el Trono.  
-No sabes eso Robert.  
-Tengo que casar a Gendry y coronarlo Rey. Aquí habrá una guerra Ned, no sé cuándo, ni cómo pero la habrá y mi hijo me necesitará liderando los ejércitos. Sabes tan bien como yo que puedo hacerlo.  
-¿Gendry lo sabe?  
Robert negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Alguna idea para la futura esposa de tu hijo?  
-Todavía estoy considerando las opciones, en el baile de mañana lo decidiré. Vamos, caminemos por el patio, tengo ganas de entrenar contigo.  
Ned le sonrió a su amigo.  
Los dos se quedaron quietos mientras veían a sus hijos entrenar con espadas de madera. El príncipe Gendry no era tan bueno como debería, pero Lady Arya se deslizaba con la delicadeza de una guerrera experimentada. Ned se dio cuenta como sus hijos miraban el encuentro con orgullo. Su hermana había aprendido bien de ellos. Lo único por lo que estaba preocupado era porque Gendry era el príncipe y Robert estaba observando la situación con curiosidad. Ned esperó a que terminaran el entrenamiento para aclararse la garganta y hacerse notar. Su hija lo miró sonriendo y Gendry hizo un saludo cordial. Estaba a punto de reunirse con ellos cuando Robert lo detuvo y le dijo:

-Tienes una hija, tengo un hijo. Deberíamos unir nuestras casas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente nuestros bebés Gendry y Arya se encontraron y hablaron. Estoy feliz de que estén leyendo mi historia. Gracias infinitas. 
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El banquete del Príncipe Gendry comienza, todos se visten de gala, Ned empieza a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, Jon no sabe nada.

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo mi corazón shipper.

Ned Stark era un hombre de pocas palabras pero definitivamente Robert lo había dejado mudo. Afortunadamente ninguno de los niños había escuchado sus palabras porque Stannis llegó para llevarse a su hermano. Ned solo imaginaba que su amigo bromeaba al querer unir sus casas, Arya era demasiado joven todavía y ella pertenecía al Norte, jamás haría lo que su padre le hizo a Lyanna, eso solo trajo desgracias a su familia. No veía la hora de regresar a su casa, a Winterfell. Lo único bueno era que el día del nombre del Príncipe era hoy, así que el banquete se llevaría a cabo esta noche y mañana comenzarían los tres días de torneo.

Mientras tanto en las cámaras del Príncipe:

-Feliz décimo octavo día del nombre querido ciervo- La reina dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Madre muchas gracias.

-Sabes Gendry, cuando supe que estaba esperándote me puse muy feliz, te amé desde el principio y ver a tu padre orgulloso de ti cuando te tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez ha sido la mayor alegría de mi vida. Eres un buen hombre querido hijo y un día vas a ser un mejor Rey, estoy segura.

Gendry se quedó sin palabras, siempre había sabido que los inicios de sus padres como una pareja no habían sido sencillos pero saber que su nacimiento había contribuido a acercarlos y los llenó de amor era algo que agradecía.

En ése momento entraron sus hermanos gritando y abrazándolo.

-Feliz día del nombre ciervo testarudo- dijo con burla.

-Oh basta Cella- su hermano le acarició la cabeza.

-Felicidades hermano- Tommen lo abrazó fuerte. Padre nos mandó por ustedes, se está impacientando, quiere comer pronto.

-Oh su padre y la comida. Siempre he creído que ese es su verdadero amor.

Los tres rieron al comentario de su madre.

 

Sansa había obligado a su hermana a caminar con ella por el jardín, estaban viendo a unos soldados entrenar cuando Ser Loras se acercó a ellas junto a otro caballero que ella no conocía.

-Lady Sansa, Lady Arya, qué gusto verlas. ¿Están disfrutando su paseo?

-Mucho Ser Loras y- Sansa miró al caballero junto a él.

-Una disculpa, Soy Wilas Tyrell, recién he llegado esta mañana, es un placer conocer a tan bellas damas.

-Mi hermano Wilas es el mayor de nosotros y heredero de Highgarden.

-Hermano, has sonado a nuestra abuela.

Arya y Sansa comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?- Arya preguntó curiosa.

-¡Arya!- Sansa regañó. No es apropiado.

-No se preocupe Lady Sansa- le sonrió y Sansa se sonrojó, miró hacia Arya- fue un accidente desafortunado que me ocurrió en un torneo, he aprendido a vivir con eso- dijo tranquilo.

-¡A mí me gustaría participar en un torneo!- exclamó Arya.

-Por supuesto que te gustaría- dijo Ser Loras.

 

 

Robb, Jon y Bran estaban buscando a sus hermanas cuando a lo lejos las divisaron teniendo una conversación con los Tyrell.

-¿Quién es el hombre que va con Ser Loras?- preguntó Bran.

-Ese es Wilas Tyrell, el heredero de Highgarden. El prometido de Sansa- dijo Robb con pesar.

-No me gusta que ellas crezcan tan rápido- dijo Jon con un suspiro.

-Padre dice que si Sansa no quería el compromiso lo cancelaría.

-Sansa no dirá nada, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ella lo aceptará.

Ellos estaban tan envueltos en su conversación que no notaron a Renly y al Príncipe Gendry que estaban detrás de ellos, escuchando sin querer.

-Los Stark tan protectores. Pero saben que sus hermanas tienen que casarse, ¿no es así?- Renly exclamó divertido.

-Mis hermanas no se venden Lord Renly- dijo un Jon furioso. Nosotros estamos para recordarles eso a quien sea- dijo mientras observaba al príncipe.

-Feliz día del nombre Príncipe Gendry- Robb dijo tratando de aligerar la situación.

-Gracias Robb.

Después de eso, los hermanos se encontraron con Arya y Sansa y las escoltaron a sus habitaciones para que se prepararan para el banquete de esta noche.

-Ganarse a los Stark no será una tarea fácil sobrino. Pero supongo que si logras ganarte el corazón de Lady Arya los conquistaras a ellos también.

-Pero Tío, no sé de qué me hablas.

-Tranquilo sobrino, no diré nada- le guiñó el ojo mientras se retiraba.

 

 

La fiesta real estaba comenzando, poco a poco las casas más importantes de Westeros desfilaban por la entrada del gran salón donde tenía lugar el banquete, la Reina Cersei lucía espléndida, vestida de dorado completamente y el Rey Robert de negro con un ciervo bordado color dorado haciendo gala de los colores de la Casa Baratheon, Myrcella vestía un hermoso color rosa con detalles dorados y Tommen una camisa roja con dorado, todos habían comentado que parecía su Tío Jaime cuando tenía su edad, Tywin estaba encantado con su nieto preferido y Gendry se veía estoico ante el rechazo de su abuelo, jamás había entendido porque no lo aceptaba, lucía como un Rey Baratheon, con una camisa negra con bordes dorados muy parecida a la del Rey, pero en lugar del ciervo tenía bordado un Toro. De pronto las puertas se abrieron otra vez y entraron los Stark.

Lord Eddard por supuesto entró primero, luciendo sus mejores galas norteñas, con su capa, seguido por Robb, lucía una camisa azul oscuro, quien entró del brazo de Lady Sansa, quien se veía preciosa en un vestido verde oscuro, resaltando ese par su herencia y belleza Tully, heredada por supuesto por su madre Catelyn Stark.

Jon y Arya entraron después, el primero lucía una camisa gris con lobos bordados en el pecho mientras que la loba usaba un vestido gris con destellos negros y un dije de lobo en su cuello, su cabello estaba trenzado al estilo del Norte, se veía como una princesa de hielo totalmente. Había susurros en el salón de personas quienes decían que eran Ned y Lyanna entrando, el parecido era sorprendente. Bran fue el último en entrar, él también lucía su capa Stark como su padre.

Gendry no podía dejar de ver a Arya, se veía realmente hermosa esta noche. Deseaba poder acercarse a ella y conversar, diablos incluso bailaría si ella quisiera, a pesar de tener dos pies izquierdos- pensó.

-Cierra la boca hermano, la gente está observando- Myrcella dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-No empieces por favor Cella.

-Estás babeando Gendry, disimula, ¿quieres?- Tommen se unió a su hermana en la burla contra su hermano.

El príncipe estaba a punto de darles un buen pedazo de su mente cuando el Rey se paró y le dedicó unas palabras.

-Como todos saben, ésta celebración es en honor a mi primogénito, mi heredero, hoy es su décimo octavo día del nombre y mi querida esposa- miró a su reina y yo no hemos querido que pase desapercibido. Después de todo estamos muy felices de verte convertir en el buen hombre en que eres hijo. Ahora todos disfruten de la fiesta y beban. ¡Salud! Por el Príncipe Gendry- gritó.

-Por el Príncipe Gendry- exclamaron todos.

 

Arya tenía que reconocer que el estúpido príncipe era muy guapo, hoy en especial en ésa camisa negra, lo único que no podía dejar de ver son esos ojos azules que resaltaban y ocultaban tanto. De pronto deseo hablar con él.

-Arya, si no te conociera bien, diría que estás observando mucho al príncipe.

-Estás loca Sansa, ése peinado sureño te ha dejado tonta- dijo enojada.

Sansa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de su hermana.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar y el Rey Robert junto con su bella Reina se abrieron paso a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, seguidos por el Príncipe Gendry y su hermana Myrcella, Robb y Sansa Stark los siguieron junto a Renly y Margaery.

-¿Quieres bailar hermanita?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no quiero. Quisiera estar entrenando o jugando con Nymeria.

-Lo sé extraño tanto a Ghost como tú. Solo tres días más aquí y regresaremos a casa. Puedes con eso pequeño lobo- su hermano le acarició la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-Eso espero Jon.

-Lady Arya, ¿usted no baila?- preguntó Brienne.

-Este tipo de baile no es el que me interesa, a mí me gusta el baile de agua.

-Lo he escuchado- dijo sonriendo. Sé de muy buena fuente que eres excelente con una espada, ¿te gustaría si entrenáramos mañana? Podemos hacerlo en la madrugada y estar listas para el torneo.

-¡Me encantaría! Será bueno ver si eres tan buena como las historias- dijo Arya sonriendo.

-¡Arya! Lady Brienne es de las mejores- dijo Jon.

-Oh esto será muy divertido, quiero que sea mañana pronto.

Jon y Brienne rieron ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña loba.

 

-¿Sabes? Deberías invitarla a bailar- Myrcella dijo.

-¿A quién?

-A Lady Arya, tonto. Es realmente hermosa.

-Ella lo es en verdad.

Gendry se giró para ver a la loba sonreírles a su hermano y a Lady Brienne.

 

La conversación de Arya, Jon y Brienne fue interrumpida cuando Ser Jaime regresó con un caballero que no conocían.

-Lady Arya, Lord Jon y mi amada Brienne, les presento a Lord Edric Dayne, es el Lord de Starfall y la cabeza de la casa Dayne.

-Mis damas- hizo una reverencia. Mi señor- miró a Jon, es un placer conocerlos al fin.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y pronto el Señor de Starfall se encontró platicando como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

Brienne y Jaime se fueron a perseguir a Tyrion que estaba discutiendo borracho con su padre, Jon se excusó por un momento dejando a Arya con el recién llegado a solas.

-¿Quieres bailar Lady Arya?

-No soy buena- advirtió.

-Yo tampoco pero todos nos miran, deberíamos intentarlo. Prometo no pisarte… muy fuerte.

Arya rió a carcajadas.

-Vamos Mi Señor.

-Como diga My Lady.

 

Ned estaba cansado, él solo quería llevarse a sus hijos de toda esta política y regresar a Winterfell. Y sobre todo a sus hijas encerrarlas si se pudiera para que ningún caballero las mirara. Lo cierto era que las dos, a pesar de ser tan distintas eran las damas más bellas de esa noche. Estaba observando a su pequeña loba mientras bailaba con el Señor de Starfall, lo cierto era que ella se veía muy feliz, mientras que Sansa platicaba tranquilamente con Wilas Tyrell y Margaery, Robb estaba bailando con la princesa Myrcella, Jon quien sabe dónde estaba y Bran estaba sentado hablando con Tommen. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en el príncipe, quien observaba a su hija con enfado. Se preguntó si Robert le había dicho algo y que por eso sentía que tenía derecho sobre ella. Se sintió enojado.

Arya estaba cansada así que después de su baile con Ned Dayne decidió salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Era la celebración del príncipe y ni siquiera había podido hablar con él en todo el día.

-Arya Stark siempre escondiéndose del mundo.

-Y Gendry Baratheon siempre espiando lo que hacen los demás.

Los dos sonrieron amablemente y se miraron por unos segundos.

-Feliz día del nombre, Gendry. Espero tu camino sea el de la buena fortuna.

-Gracias Arya.

-Te veías muy feliz bailando con Edric Dayne, no sabía que se conocían- dijo el príncipe.

-Nos presentó tu tío Jaime. Ahora él es un amigo mío-dijo tranquila.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Se siente un poco más fresca esta noche.

-Es comprensible, el invierno está llegando.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo Arya Stark?

-¿Yo?- dijo incrédula. Pero puedes hacerlo con cualquier dama esta noche, ¿por qué me preguntarías a mí?

-Porque todas esas damas no me importan, porque quiero bailar contigo. Si tú quieres por supuesto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y aceptó su brazo. Entraron al salón y como por arte de magia todos guardaron silencio mientras bailaban, la Reina miró a Robert sonriendo, Ned sabía lo que vendría con esto y no podía negarse.

Sansa, Robb y Jon los miraban incrédulos.

-¿Podrías imaginar que al Príncipe le gustara nuestra hermana?

-Eso se vio desde el primero momento- dijo Sansa.

-No sé de qué hablan, ellos son solo amigos.

-Realmente Jon, no tienes ni idea.

-Arya no quiere casarse nunca, ella lo dijo.

-Ella no se ha enamorado, ella no puede decir algo así- Sansa se volteó a sus hermanos. Por favor no le digan nada de lo que estamos pensando, solo la asustarían.

-Pero Sansa, si padre piensa casarla con Gendry, ¡ella necesita saber!

-Jon, no hay nada formal, ellos se están conociendo. Y son tus celos los que están hablando. No seas egoísta.

 

-No bailas nada mal Gendry.

-Tú tampoco, My lady.

Arya frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-¿Participarás en el torneo mañana?

-Por supuesto, por primera vez me verás pelear con mi martillo de guerra- dijo orgulloso. Esa es mi arma.

-Mis hermanos también estarán en el Torneo. Yo quisiera poder estar- dijo con pesar.

-¿Y por qué no? Lady Brienne participará.

-Le prometí a mi padre que me comportaría, di mi palabra y no puedo romperla, soy un Stark de Winterfell- dijo orgullosa.

-Pero- se quedó pensando el príncipe. Tengo una idea, búscame mañana antes del Torneo y lo arreglaremos.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo como un Baratheon.

-Si es una maldita mentira, ¡conocerás lo que el lobo le hace al ciervo!- le advirtió Arya.

-Qué bueno que siempre me he considerado un Toro- Gendry rio.

 

 

Su baile terminó y Jon prácticamente arrancó a su hermana del brazo del príncipe y la escoltó a su habitación. Sansa lo miraba furiosa y se despidió adecuadamente de Gendry quien solo reía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero hayan disfrutado de sus celebraciones. Disculpen la demora. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios. Trataré de actualizar antes del fin de año. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El torneo comienza. Arya quiere participar y el príncipe Gendry le ayuda. A veces la historia tiende a repetirse.

Arya despertó todavía de madrugada, Sansa y Bran habían ido por ella, no querían perderse el espectáculo de ver a su hermana pelear contra Brienne. Jon todavía estaba tratando de despertar a Robb, quien había bebido mucho la noche anterior.  
-Arya, ¿estas segura de esto?- su hermana preguntó preocupada.  
-Por supuesto Sans, por nada del mundo me perdería entrenar con Brienne. Ella es toda una leyenda.   
-Todos hablan bien de ella, dicen que es la mejor con la espada.  
-Me sorprende que Lady Brienne haya aceptado entrenar contigo hermanita.  
-De hecho ella fue quien se ofreció. Ella es realmente increíble. El Kingslayer tiene suerte de que se vaya a casar con él.  
-¡Arya!- regañó Sansa. No lo llames así. El príncipe se puede molestar, es su tío favorito.  
-Su tío favorito es Renly, por si no te has dado cuenta Sansa. Además lo que piense ese toro estúpido me tiene sin cuidado.  
Bran comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Sansa frunció el ceño, en ese momento Jon arrastró a Robb a la habitación de Arya.  
-Estamos listos. Vámonos, no hagamos esperar a Lady Brienne.

En el patio de entrenamiento estaban Lady Brienne, Ser Jaime, Ser Bronn y Ser Sandor Clegane.  
-No sabía que tendríamos una buena audiencia- la pequeña loba dijo.  
-Todos queremos saber si es cierto lo que todos dicen Lady Arya. Que eres tan dura como el frío del Norte.  
-Oh eso tenlo por seguro Ser Jaime.

El entrenamiento comenzó, Arya sacó a Neddle y Brienne a su espada llamada “oathkeeper” que había sido un regalo de su amado Jaime. El combate fue muy parejo, Brienne tenía una gran experiencia en el campo de batalla y mucha fuerza pero la loba era muy rápida, ella se deslizaba con una gracia propia de una bailarina de agua, Brienne atacaba fuerte pero Arya esquivaba con facilidad, hasta que en uno de los golpes, Arya perdió a Neddle que cayó al suelo. Los jadeos de los asistentes no se hicieron esperar, ellos consideraban que Brienne ganaría obviamente, pero entonces Arya sacó una daga y la puso justo frente a la cara de Lady Brienne al mismo tiempo que ésta ponía su espada en su garganta. Las dos sonrieron. El entrenamiento estaba terminado.  
-¡Cielos Arya! Ese movimiento de la daga fue sorprendente- Brienne sonreía curiosa.  
-Uno siempre tiene que tener sus mejores fortalezas guardadas. Al menos eso dice mi padre. Es por eso que él no pelea en torneos. No quiere que nadie sepa su forma de pelear- sonrió orgullosa.  
-Y Ned Stark tiene razón- Jaime dijo. Eres muy buena Arya Stark.   
-He tenido buenos maestros- Arya miró hacia donde estaba su hermano Jon y le guiñó un ojo.  
-Eres una fuerza a tener en cuenta- Bronn dijo. Si alguna vez hay una guerra me aseguraré de estar de tu lado Lady Arya.  
-Muy bien hecho loba, pero te falta mucho todavía. No dejes de entrenar- Sandor dijo eso y se fue. Pronto el príncipe despertaría y él como su guardia personal debería estar con él.  
-Has impresionado hasta al Hound. Debes estar orgullosa.  
-No deberían decirle así a Ser Sandor- Sansa regañó.   
-Mi hermana tiene razón- Robb por primera vez habló. Vamos hermanos, debemos prepararnos para el Torneo.  
-Mucha suerte Lady Brienne.  
-No participaré- dijo tranquila.  
-Oh, pero ¿Por qué?   
-Hoy solo quiero disfrutar del espectáculo con Jaime. Veremos qué tan capaces son las nuevas generaciones. Además mi futuro buen padre dijo que sería más conveniente si ésta vez solo observaba.   
-¿Mi padre te ha pedido eso?- Jaime gritó furioso. ¡Cómo se atreve!  
-Jaime, tranquilízate. Además he tenido suficiente de combates por hoy. Estoy segura que nadie podría darme una buena pelea como Arya- le dijo guiñándole el ojo a la loba.  
-¡Está bien!- dijo más calmado. Sólo porque después de la boda le diremos a mi padre que nos quedaremos en Tarth y no en Casterly Rock y no quiero más dramas en la celebración de mi sobrino.  
-Vamos Jaime, tenemos que prepararnos para el Torneo. Nos vemos más tarde niños.  
Los enamorados partieron junto a Ser Bronn. 

Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya y Bran rompieron el ayuno en las cámaras de su padre pero él no se encontraba. Estaba hablando con el Rey desde muy temprano.  
-¿Todavía participarás en el torneo en ése estado Robb?  
-Sansa, todo está bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.  
-Perderás- Arya dijo. No solo porque no te sientes bien, pero no has entrenado lo suficiente. Bran te ganaría.  
-¡Hey!- Robb le lanzó un pedazo de pan a su hermana. No empieces Arya. No todos estamos traumados con querer ser los más fuertes.  
-Pero tú eres el futuro guardián del Norte Robb, tienes que ser un mejor hombre en todo.  
-Arya tiene razón. Debes ponerle más atención a tu entrenamiento Robb. Así como Jon- Bran le dijo.  
-Por cierto hermano, ¿qué pasa con la princesa Myrcella? ¿Acaso te gusta?  
-No Sans, es agradable y muy bonita pero no me gusta para tomarla como mi esposa. Además nada bueno ha salido nunca de una unión entre un Baratheon y un Stark- dijo serio.  
Arya observó a sus hermanos. Pero se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Robb. Tenía razón después de todo. Tan solo de recordar lo que había vivido la Tía Lyanna.  
-Bueno, pues trata de no darle esperanzas Robb. Si el Rey se fija en la manera en que ella te ve, querrá un matrimonio. Según sé, el Rey quiere casar a sus hijos lo más pronto posible. Una alianza con nuestra casa sería muy normal.

Una hora más tarde, Arya estaba buscando desesperadamente al príncipe pero no lograba encontrarlo. De pronto un muchacho gordo y simpático se acercó a ella.  
-¿Tú eres Arya Stark?  
-Sí. ¿Y tú?  
-Hot pie. Gendry me mandó a buscarte.  
Arya levantó la ceja ante la familiaridad de éste sujeto. Pero lo siguió hasta la tienda que se suponía era del príncipe.  
-Oh aquí estás por fin. ¿Qué les ha tomado tanto tiempo?  
-Esta mujer es tan escurridiza. No la encontraba por ningún lado- Hot pie exclamó.  
-Bueno toro y ¿Cuál es tu idea?  
-Fácil, tienes que disfrazarte de caballero. Ten- le entregó una armadura y un casco. Lo hice para ti. Nadie te va a reconocer y podrás pelear junto a tus hermanos.  
Arya vio lo que le entregaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-¿Tú lo hiciste?  
-Claro, Gendry es el mejor herrero en Desembarco del Rey- Hot pie respondió por él.  
Gendry se sonrojó pero le sonrió a la loba.  
-Permítame decirles que creo que es una pésima idea la de ustedes. Ella no debería entrar al Torneo. ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo? Lord Ned Stark estaría furioso.  
-Hot pie, Arya es muy buena con una espada. Además no me parece justo que con tanto talento se quede sentada solo viendo los combates.  
En este momento Arya quería besar al estúpido Toro. Se encontraba muy feliz. Gendry y Hot pie se salieron para que Arya se cambiara.  
-Gracias Gendry- la loba le dijo tranquila.  
-Cuídate Arry.  
-¿Arry?  
-¿Tengo que llamarte de alguna manera no?  
-Arry Waters, me gusta.  
Ellos se despidieron y Gendry les pidió a todos los dioses que por favor nada saliera mal. No podía imaginar que Arya se lastimara. Sabía que Ned y su padre tendrían su cabeza si los descubren pero él no podía negarle nada. Él haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

El torneo en honor al príncipe Gendry da inicio. Por supuesto el primero en pelear es el príncipe, quien se enfrenta a un caballero de una de las casas de Las Tierras de las Tormentas, gracias al potencial que tiene el príncipe no se le dificulta su primera victoria. Balancea el martillo de guerra una última vez y sale vencedor. El Rey Robert está muy orgulloso.  
Arya está feliz de ver lo bueno que es el Toro con su martillo.  
-Parece que no mentías, tu arma es el martillo definitivamente.  
-Te lo dije.  
-Ahora sigues tú Arya. Arry- corrigió Hot Pie.

Arya estaba a punto de decirle a Hot Pie que fuera más cuidadoso cuando una fuerte voz los hizo brincar a los tres.  
-¿Me has tomado por un tonto Arya Stark?  
-¡Padre! Por supuesto que no, yo solo-  
-Hija, desafortunadamente para ti, tienes mucha sangre de lobo y lo que planeas hacer ya lo hizo tu tía Lyanna antes.   
-Padre por favor. Es injusto que mis hermanos puedan pelear y yo tenga que sentarme con Sansa como una dama apropiada cuando no lo soy- dijo furiosa. Déjame pelear padre. Por favor.  
Ned sabe que Arya siempre ha sido su debilidad. No puede negarle nada.  
-Está bien, pero por favor, ten cuidado pequeño lobo.  
Arya corrió y se dirigió a su primera pelea.  
-Lord Stark lo siento mucho. Esta fue mi idea. Yo le di la armadura y el caso- Gendry confesó apenado.  
-He visto como miras a mi hija Príncipe. Y sé por qué la ayudaste. La quieres, ¿no es así?  
Gendry se sonroja pero asiente con la cabeza.  
-Me interesa su hija Lord Stark. Ella es una mujer muy interesante y cienrtamente daría lo que fuera porque ella aceptara ser mi esposa- lo miró a los ojos. Pero también sé que ella quiere otra cosa, ella quiere ser libre y vivir en Winterfell con Nymeria y sus hermanos. Jamás la ataría a una vida que ella no desea. Solo me importa su felicidad. Aunque eso signifique no tenerla a mi lado.  
-Es bueno que pienses así- Ned le agarró el hombro. Es lo mejor para los dos, créme. Pasado mañana regresaremos al Norte y tu padre te elegirá a una buena esposa y esto quedará atrás. Gracias por lo que hiciste por ella. La has hecho muy feliz.  
Con eso Ned deja a Gendry profundamente triste. Darse cuenta que ama a la loba y que nunca podrá ser de él lo dejó mal. Pero tenía que recuperarse el primer enfrentamiento de su amada estaba por empezar.

Arya ganó su primer enfrentamiento con mucha facilidad. Nadie la había descubierto todavía y ella estaba feliz por eso. Las cosas se ponían más divertidas, su segundo oponente era nada más que Edric Dayne. 

Edric Dayne era bueno pero jamás como Arya, así que le ganó fácilmente. Los gritos entre el público no se hicieron esperar. Todos alentaban al pequeño caballero enmascarado.

Después de su segunda victoria consecutiva Arya llega a la tienda del príncipe y salta en sus brazos, estaba tan contenta que se olvidó de las cortesías que su madre por supuesto había insistido tanto en que aprendiera.   
-¿Viste eso?- Gendry asintió con la cabeza. Estoy en un torneo y es gracias a ti.  
Gendry podía decir que no había nada más lindo que la sonrisa de Arya Stark.  
-Quita esa cara de estúpido- Arya lo regañó. Mejor vamos, mis hermanos se enfrentarán. Estoy segura que ganará Jon.  
-Creo que Robb ganará- dijo Hot Pie.  
Por supuesto, Arya había tenido razón. Jon resultó victorioso del combate con su hermano. Robb se había excusado en que no se sentpia bien pero Arya sabía que eran solo tonterías, Jon siempre había sido un mejor espadachín. Ella estaba orgullosa. El siguiente enfrentamiento sería contra él. No podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba emocionada.

Lo cierto era que Arya estaba en lo correcto. Jon era realmente bueno. Fue así como después de una buena pelea, él ganó.   
Arya no se sintió enojada, sabía que su hermano era realmente bueno. Aunque estaba enojada por no seguir participando estaba muy feliz de que Jon y Gendry todavía estuvieran. No podía decidir cuál de ellos ganaría. Estaba muy ansiosa por verlos pelear. Regresó a los palcos, donde su hermana Sansa estaba sentada, ella la miró acusadoramente, obviamente sabía que Arya había participado en el Torneo pero no dijo nada. Su padre solo las observó y le sonrió.   
El enfrentamiento entre Jon con Gendry que Arya quería ver nunca llegó. Jon fue derribado por un caballero enmascarado. Arya estaba furiosa que ése individuo le haya ganado a su hermano, pero tenía que reconocer que era muy bueno.  
La pelea final era entre el Príncipe Gendry y el caballero enmascarado.   
Gendry se abalanzó hacia el caballero con su martillo de guerra, pero éste era rápido, esquivó con gran facilidad sus golpes, a pesar de ser más bajo de estatura que el príncipe, era claro que llevaba la delantera. En los palcos Robert y Cersei miraban atentos la escena frente a ellos. Tywin Lannister sonreía al ver que su nieto estaba siendo golpeado y Arya estaba preocupada. El estúpido Toro estaba perdiendo.  
El caballero enmascarado le ganó al príncipe.   
Gendry aplaudió a su contrincante. Y le levantó el brazo en señal de su victoria.  
El Rey Robert reconoció al caballero, quien nunca se quitó su caso, no queriendo revelar su identidad. Le otorgó un premio que consistía en una bolsa con monedas de oro y le entregó la corona de rosas para que se la otorgara a la Reina de amor y de belleza. Era una corona de rosas azules típicas del Norte.  
El caballero enmascarado pasa por donde está la princesa Myrcella, Lady Shireen, Lady Sansa y se detiene justo frente a donde estaba Arya sentada. Le coloca la corona de rosas en su regazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado. Espero pasen un feliz año. Abrazos a todos los que leen esta historia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reacción de Arya al ser coronada reina de amor y belleza por el caballero sin nombre. Un poco de Arya y sus sentimientos. Jon no sabe nada y el invierno está llegando.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esta estúpida corona?- preguntó Arya a su hermana.

-Ponerla en tu cabeza hermanita. Éste amable caballero ha decidido coronarte como la mujer más bella del Torneo.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- Arya le gritó al caballero. No voy a permitir que te burles de mi.

-Pero mi señora- por primera vez, todos escucharon la voz del enmascarado. Arya no podía negar que su voz lo hacía un hombre interesante.

Arya dejó la corona en su palco y salió furiosa. Dejando por supuesto a todos con la boca abierta. Sobre todo al caballero misterioso.

-Una disculpa Ser. Mi hermana suele ser un poco extraña, agradezco a nombre de Cas Stark tan bella distinción para ella- la amable y educada Sansa le dijo al caballero. Quien asintió con la cabeza y empezó a salir del lugar. Pero el Rey Robert lo detuvo.

-Debes decirme tu nombre muchacho. Has derribado al Príncipe, todos debemos saber ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre no importa su majestad. Lo único que me interesaba es que me vieran todos ustedes.

Robert se quedó extrañado pero lo despidió. Ciertamente algo había de diferente en este caballero.

 

 

Lyanna estaba atendiendo los asuntos del día junto a su sobrino Rickon. Hasta que el maestre Luwin llegó apurado.

-Lady Lyanna, su hermano ha llegado.

-¿Ned?

-No mi señora, Lord Benjen.

Lyanna olvidó todos sus modales y salió al patio a recibir a su hermano que tanto amaba.

Benjen abrazó fuerte a su hermana.

-Lya, ¡qué gusto verte por fin!

-¡Te he echado mucho de menos hermano!

-Yo también hermanita, a todos. Pero tengo cosas muy importantes que decirles. ¿Dónde está Ned?

-En Desembarco del Rey, él y los niños excepto Rickon se fueron hace varias lunas atrás. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

-Tenemos que hablar Lyanna. El invierno está llegando.

 

Arya y Sansa estaban en sus cámaras preparándose para dormir. Arya estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos mientras su hermana le cepillaba su cabello.

-Jamás entendí porque nunca te gustó que madre te cepillara el cabello.

-Ella nunca lo hizo conmigo. No es que yo no quisiera- dijo la loba con tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? Madre siempre dijo que no te gustaban esas cosas.

-Eso no es cierto. ¿Recuerdas cuando me corté el cabello?

-Por supuesto, madre estuvo tan enojada contigo. Recuerdo que culpó a Jon por eso.

-Ella estaba equivocada obviamente. Me lo corté porque escuché cuando le dijo a Septa Mordane que no entendía como los Dioses le habían mandado una hija con un cabello tan feo, que desearía me pareciera a ti.

-Oh Arya- Sansa se tapó la boca con su mano.

-Por eso decidí que si me lo cortaba, tal vez me crecería bonito y ella me lo querría peinar- dijo con pesar. Por supuesto yo era una niña idiota con ideas estúpidas.

-Arya, escúchame bien- Sansa hizo que su hermana la mirara a los ojos. Eres una de las mujeres más hermosas de los Siete Reinos. Por favor no dejes que esos malos recuerdos te hagan sentir mal.

-Trato de no pensar en eso. Tía Lyanna se ha encargado de ser una madre para mi y se lo agradezco.

-Siento mucho que no hemos sido tan cercanas hermanita.

-Yo también Sans, pero lo importante es que lo seamos ahora.

Las hermanas sonrieron.

-Entonces, ¿qué está pasando entre tú y Willas?

-Oh Arya, Willas es encantador. Es un caballero en todo y sabe muchas cosas. Estoy segura que será un gran esposo.

-Escúchate Sansa, ¿estás seriamente pensando en aceptar este matrimonio?

-No es solo por deber Arya, realmente creo que me estoy enamorando de Lord Willas Tyrell.

-¡Siete infiernos!- comenzó a reír.

-Arya por favor deja de reírte de mí.

-Está bien. Pero, ¿estás lista para dejar Winterfell entonces?

-Nunca voy a estar lista Arya. Pero es lo que se supone debemos hacer.

-Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas. Estoy segura que padre nunca te obligaría.

-Nadie me obliga, quiero hacerlo. Por amor.

Arya se quedó pensativa ante lo que dijo su hermana.

-Arya, ¿te has dado cuenta cómo te mira el príncipe Gendry?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que el príncipe podría estar enamorado de ti.

-¡Qué! ¿Has perdido tu cabeza? El toro estúpido no puede estar enamorado de mí.

-¿Por qué no? Tan solo las miradas que te da, siempre está al pendiente de tus necesidades. ¡Diablos Arya por él peleaste en el torneo! Y según recuerdo estuviste muy preocupada cuando lo estaba golpeando ése caballero enmascarado.

-Porque es mi amigo. Obviamente estaba preocupada. Él no puede estar enamorado de mi- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú escuchaste a Robb, nada bueno sale de una unión entre un Baratheon y un Stark.

-Eso fue porque no ha existido amor entre ellos antes. Si tú lo amas todo sería diferente.

-No soy una dama Sansa. Jamás como tú. Nunca podría ser su esposa. ¿Te imaginas?

-Creo que serías perfecta para él querida hermana pero si no es lo que deseas está bien. Estoy segura que pronto le encontrarán una esposa al príncipe y este tema quedará olvidado.

-¿Una esposa?- preguntó enojada.

-Oh por supuesto Arya, toda esta fiesta y el torneo ha sido con ése propósito, el Rey quiere que el príncipe Gendry consiga una esposa y sea coronado Rey pronto.

Arya se quedó muda, ella estaba segura que Gendry no podía estar enamorado de ella. Pero de pronto sintió un agujero en el estómago al escuchar que él tenía que casarse. No entendía porque pero la sola idea le dolía.

De pronto la conversación de las hermanas quedó interrumpida cuando Robb y Jon entraron de repente.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Del príncipe- dijo Sansa.

-Oh, escuché que el Rey piensa casarlo con Yara Greyjoy, ¿pueden creerlo?

-No puedes ser serio con eso Robb.

-De verdad Sansa, al menos eso dijo Myrcella. La reina no está muy contenta con la idea.

-Lo puedo suponer.

-Lo único importante es que no es ninguna de ustedes. Padre dijo que no.

Arya que había estado callada escuchando la plática de sus hermanos preguntó angustiada.

-¿Qué dijiste Jon?

-Bueno, no técnicamente pero había rumores que el Rey Robert quería que tú pequeño lobo se casara con el príncipe, ¿puedes creerlo?

Arya abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó incrédula.

-No es obvio- Robb intervino. El príncipe te quiere hermana.

Sansa hizo un ruido de sorpresa mientras veía a su hermana.

-¿Por qué dices que padre dijo que no?

-Bueno, padre sabe que tú no serías feliz con Gendry y se encargó que el príncipe lo supiera.

Sansa sentía que quería golpear a su hermano por la ligereza de sus palabras. No se dio cuenta que estaba lastimando a su hermana.

-Lo siento yo, debo irme.

 

Arya dejó la habitación rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía tan confundida. Y traicionada por su padre. Habló con Gendry sin tomarla en cuenta. De pronto se sintió que se asfixiaba. Quería respirar aire puro, se encontró llegando al Godswood sin darse cuenta, pero no estaba solitario el lugar. El príncipe estaba allí.

-Oh Arya- la miró con una sonrisa que pronto al percatarse de que algo le pasaba cambió. ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Tú estás enamorado de mí?

Arya no supo ni porque dijo eso.

Gendry se quedó sin palabras. Se sintió enrojecer ante la franqueza de Arya.

-Yo…Estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo creer que me lo preguntes, pero te lo diré-él se acercó a ella peligrosamente, mientras ella lo miraba expectante.

-Porque eres la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto jamás, porque eres fuerte e inteligente, porque te preocupas por los demás y por tu valor. No hay nadie más que me interese Arya Stark- le tomó las manos.

Arya lo miró sin saber qué decir.

-Pero también sé que nunca podrás amarme. Tu padre ha hablado conmigo de eso. Estoy de acuerdo en que tu felicidad es más importante. No deseo retenerte aquí y hacerte infeliz. Aunque eso signifique que no pueda estar a tu lado. Mereces tener lo que deseas.

Arya no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero lo besó. Gendry correspondió el torpe beso de ambos. Era el primero que estaban dando y era húmero porque ella lloraba. De pronto terminó el beso y pusieron sus frentes juntas.

-Yo no sé lo que estoy sintiendo Gendry. Pero sé que no quiero tenerte lejos de mí.

-Tampoco quiero tenerte lejos de mi Arya.

De pronto él la besó. Este beso no fue nada casto, este beso arrojó un fuego que ambos no sabían que contenían en su interior esperando por ser consumido.

-Dioses Arya, eres increíble.

-Eres un estúpido toro- ella sonrió.

 

Ellos caminaban de regreso al pasillo de habitaciones cuando Tyrion Lannister los detuvo.

-¡Qué bueno que los encuentro sobrino, acompáñenme, hay cosas que tienen que saber!

Robert, Ned, Cersei, Stannis, Jon Arryn, Renly, Jaime y Brienne estaban en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa padre?

-Oh mi pequeño lobo, tienes que ir con Sansa, salimos a Winterfell de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?

Arya miró a Gendry preocupada. Ellos no se querían separar.

-Tu tía Lyanna ha enviado un cuervo, somos necesarios en el Norte hija mía.

-Gendry- habló Robert. Irás a Winterfell con Ned. Te enterarás de la situación y me enviarás un cuervo, prepararé los ejércitos.

Gendry hijo, ve a prepararte, Tienen que salir de inmediato.

-Está bien madre.

Gendry salió a preparar sus cosas no sin antes darle un apretón de mano a Arya. Todos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada.

-Padre dime en realidad, ¿qué está pasando?

-Arya, el invierno está llegando, ese es nuestro lema. Pero ahora es verdad. Lyanna y Benjen dicen que la gran guerra está aquí. El Rey de la Noche viene por nosotros y debemos estar preparados. Por eso es que el príncipe va a Winterfell, él y yo observaremos la situación y le diremos a Robert. Todo va a salir bien si estamos listos cuando la larga noche esté aquí.

-¿Los White walkers?

-Así es pequeño lobo, así es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios. Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia. Les mando un abrazo a todos y deseo éste nuevo año sea genial para cada uno de ustedes. Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Stark y el Príncipe Gendry llegan a Winterfell.

Estaban a días de llegar a Winterfell, el viaje aunque era algo sombrío por las nuevas noticias provenientes del Norte fue productivo, Gendry estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Arya, al menos cuando su hermano Jon lo permitía. Robb el otro hermano lo había tenido que arrastrar para poder dejarlos pasar un tiempo juntos. Día con día él se enamoraba más de su loba, lo único que quería era terminar con esta nueva amenaza y pedirle matrimonio. Él no quería separarse de ella ni un solo momento. De pronto recordó su conversación con su padre y madre antes de partir.

FLASHBACK

-Gendry, no creo que deba advertirte que tienes que comportarte. Eres el futuro rey de Poniente. Todos los ojos estarán puestos en ti- su padre advirtió.

-Querido, no creo que sea necesario todo este discurso. Hemos preparado a Gendry desde que nació.Él está listo- le tomó la mano con amor.

-¿Acaso no viste cómo le tomó la mano a la hija menor de Ned? Juro por todos los nuevos y viejos dioses Gendry que no me va importar que eres mi hijo, te disciplinaré si cometes una estupidez- regañó. Ned es mi amigo y serás un huésped en su casa, debes respetar a sus hijas.

-Padre yo…

-Hijo, tu padre tiene razón. No queremos que tu futura esposa tenga alguna duda de tu amor y lealtad hacia ella.

-¿Han elegido?

-Yara Greyjoy por supuesto. Robert dijo.

La reina frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

-No me casaré con ella.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Robert se acercó a él peligrosamente.

-Estoy enamorado de Arya Stark. Lady Arya- corrigió. Y ella me ama. Ella será mi esposa lo he decidido.

-Siete infiernos Gendry, ¿qué sabes tú del amor? Eres un niño.

-Tenías mi edad cuando fuiste a la guerra por amor.

-Cuidado Gendry, eres mi hijo pero no voy a permitirte que me hables así. Ahora termina de empacar y vete.

-Hijo- Cersei lo abrazó y le susurró al oído: Tu padre no quiere que repitas sus errores. Pero si ustedes se aman trataré de interceder por su matrimonio. La cuestión es que a Ned Stark no le interesa un partido. Pero siempre se puede persuadir. Sé prudente hijo mío, por favor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 

-¿Hey toro estúpido te volviste sordo?- la loba le preguntó enojada.

-Discúlpame Arya estaba recordando una conversación con mis padres antes de partir.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Estando contigo todo está mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Casi llegamos a Winterfell Gendry, ¿puedes creerlo? Por fin conocerás la belleza del Norte.

-No creo que sea tan bello como tú My Lady.

Ella le pegó en el brazo pero sonrió.

-Cállate estúpido.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

-Vas a conocer a mi tía Lyanna y a mi hermano menor Rickon. Él es un dulce.

-Estoy deseando conocerlos. Aunque sería más grato en otra situación menos difícil.

Arya asintió.

-Esperaría que odies a mi Tía Lyanna. Mi madre siempre dijo que ustedes la odiaban con fuerza por todo lo que pasó.

Gendry se quedó sorprendido ante la franqueza de las palabras de su amada. Le tomó la barbilla y la hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Arya no tengo que odiar a tu tía. El pasado pertenece a eso, al pasado. Lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado. Porque te amo.

 

La pequeña loba le sonrió amablemente y lo abrazó. Ante la mirada incrédula de Robb, Bran y Jon. Éste último estaba a punto de ir a separarlos cuando Ned lo detuvo.

-Jon, ¿puedes acompañarme?

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos.

-He visto cómo los miras Jon, debes dejarlo ir. Arya es terca y la conoces, terminará haciendo lo que ella quiere.

-Pero padre ella siempre dijo que no se casaría- Jon bajó la cabeza triste. No quiero perderla- admitió.

-Cuando mi padre, tu abuelo, comprometió a Lyanna con Robert sentí lo mismo. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo sabía que mi hermana nunca sería feliz. Arya por el contrario parece tenerle algún cariño al príncipe. Solo nos queda esperar.

Jon se quedó callado.

-También te casarás Jon, en cuanto todo esto pase Robb y tú deben hacerlo.

-¿Crees que ganaremos esta guerra padre?

-Tenemos que hacerlo Jon. Es la vida contra la muerte. Tenemos que hacerlo. Aunque tal vez no todos sobrevivamos.

-Padre, ¡por supuesto que lo harás! Eres muy joven todavía.

-Si llego a morir en batalla Jon, debes prometerme cuidar a tus hermanos. Sé siempre el hombre honorable que te he enseñado hijo- le agarró el hombro y lo dejó solo.

Jon se quedó pensativo, no podía ni siquiera imaginar una vida en la que su amado padre no existiera.

 

Lyanna y Benjen estaban en el patio cuando Ned entró a Winterfell junto con todos los invitados. Además de los Stark y el príncipe Gendry, Willas y Loras Tyrell también los acompañaban y por supuesto Renly Baratheon y Tyrion Lannister. Jaime se había quedado en Desembarco del Rey porque se casaría con Lady Brienne que a estas alturas ya era oficialmente una Lannister más.

-Hermano, que bueno que has vuelto- dijo Lyanna mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ned me urge hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto dijo Ned,pero antes debo presentarles a algunas personas.

Lyanna vio como un fantasma de su pasado ayudaba a su sobrina Arya a bajar del caballo a pesar de sus protestas.

-Lyanna, Benjen, él es el Príncipe Gendry Baratheon. Hijo del Rey Robert Baratheon y la Reina Cersei. Trátenlo con respeto y ésta es su casa, su majestad- dijo Ned.

Los norteños hicieron una reverencia ante el príncipe. Lyanna lo miraba sorprendida.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad Lord Stark, estoy agradecido por su hospitalidad. Pero creo que debemos ponernos al tanto de lo que está pasando.

-Por supuesto- dijo Ned. Sansa y Lyanna instalen por favor a todos nuestros huéspedes, nos reuniremos en breve para discutir la situación- se dirigió a su hermano. Benjen sígueme por favor.

Con eso se retiraron dejándolos a solas.

-La mujer más bella de los Siete reinos- dijo Tyrion. Y no se equivocaban. Es un gusto conocerla al fin Lady Lyanna.

Lyanna levantó una ceja en desconfianza ante el hermano de la reina pero asintió cortésmente.

-Lady Lyanna soy Renly Baratheon es un gusto conocerla- el menor de los ciervos le besó la mano.

-El placer es mío, mis señores.

-Tía Lyanna, ellos son Lord Wilas Tyrell y Ser Loras Tyrell.

-Mucho gusto, bienvenidos. Por favor síganme, en un momento todos quedarán instalados. Robb, Jon, acompañen por favor a los Señores Tyrell a sus habitaciones.

-Yo los acompañaré- dijo Sansa.

-Arya, ven cariño- Lyanna tendió su mano y estuvieron una junto a la otra. Se abrazaron con cariño.

-Dioses el parecido es sorprendente- dijo Renly.

-No me extraña si la historia tiende a repetirse.

-Tío Tyrion- el príncipe regañó.

-Vamos- dijo una Lyanna furiosa.

 

Estaban en el gran comedor, Ned por supuesto en medio de la enorme mesa, de lado izquierdo su hermana Lyanna y su hermano Benjen a su derecha. Sus hijos estaban sentados en otras mesas con los invitados.

-Me temo mis señores, que el invierno está aquí y ha venido por nosotros. Mi hermano Benjen Stark como todos saben es un miembro de la Guardia de la Noche, ha dedicado su vida al Muro, a cuidarnos de las cosas horribles que viven más allá, pues nos han alcanzado. El rey de la noche tiene un ejército y viene a matarnos.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Cómo saber que dice la verdad?- preguntó Lord Karstark.

-No creo que debas dudar de la palabra de tu señor- Lord Glover regañó.

-Pero, ¿Cuál es la prueba? No podemos confiar solo en lo que dice Benjen Stark- gritó otro.

-Los he visto- Benjen se paró y todos se callaron. He peleado contra ellos. Ellos existen. Los cuentos de la vieja Nan eran ciertos. Debemos prepararnos para la gran guerra.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo nos vamos a preparar?- el príncipe por primera vez habló.

-Creo querido sobrino, que primero necesitaremos una prueba.

-Tío Renly, me basta con la palabra de Lord Stark- dijo refiriéndose a Benjen. Si él dice que vienen y que necesitamos prepararnos así lo haremos.

Arya sonrió ampliamente, Lyanna los observaba con curiosidad.

-Puedo entender tus razones para decir eso sobrino- Tyrion habló. Pero tu padre quiere pruebas. Si no se las damos no mandará los ejércitos. Los Siete Reinos necesitan estar completamente seguros de lo que está pasando. Así que ¿tienen alguna idea?

Se quedaron por varios minutos callados. Hasta que Jon Stark se paró de su asiento y dijo:

-Si una prueba es lo que necesitan, debemos capturar un White Walker y traerlo. Pediremos que vengan a Winterfell distintas personas representantes de cada reino y así los convenceremos. No veo otra alternativa.

-Eso mi querido amigo suena increíble- dijo Tyrion con sarcasmo. Pero ¿quién en los Siete Reinos va apuntarse para esa misión suicida?

-Lo haré por supuesto fue mi idea- Jon dijo.

-Absolutamente no- Lyanna gritó. ¡Esto es una locura! Dbe haber otra manera Ned, por favor- miró a su hermana suplicante.

-Parece que es la única manera- el príncipe habló. Si Jon va, iré también.

-¿Estás loco sobrino?- Renly le dijo. Tu padre no te envió aquí para que mueras Gendry. Sé prudente.

-Es mi deber tío. Lo haré.

-La hermandad sin banderas está disponible para ésa misión. Son los deseos de mi señor de la luz- Beric Dondarrion exclamó.

-Lyanna, sabes tan bien como yo que ya decidieron. Iré con ustedes. Esa será la forma en la que conseguiremos estar preparados.

-Ned por favor, escúchame.

-Lo he decidido Lyanna.

 

Todos comenzaron a debatir de cómo realizarían esta misión suicida, como le llamó Tyrion, fue entonces como Arya se acercó al Príncipe.

-Eres un estúpido toro, ¿lo sabías?

-Me lo dices tan seguido que ya me lo creí.

-Puedes morir ahí afuera Gendry.

-Moriría por los Siete Reinos, es mi deber.

-Tu deber es estar a mi lado, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

-Mi deber es protegerte, así como a todos los reinos. No dejaré que tu hermano vaya solo.

-Jon es otro estúpido.

-Es honorable, como tu padre y todos ustedes los Stark.

En ese momento Nymeria corrió hacia la menor de las hijas de Ned Stark quien la recibió en sus brazos amorosamente. Gendry se quedó quieto, la loba huargo era enorme y muy imponente. Pero a pesar de los miedos de Gendry, Nymeria lo olió y dejó que le acariciara la cabeza.

-Hey parece que le gusto- el príncipe dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es porque sabe que eres inofensivo- ella le guiño el ojo mientras le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Oh mi dioses extrañaba eso.

Ellos sonrieron.

 

En el otro lado del estrecho Daenerys Targaryen y su esposo Khal Drogo estaban con su hijo Rhaego cuando alguien entró a su carpa.

-Tía, he vuelto.

-¿Qué imprudencia fuiste hacer Aegon?

-Conocí al usurpador y a su familia. Los Stark y Lannister estaban con ellos.

-¿Y me tienes noticias?

-El príncipe llegó a la dulce edad de 18 años- dijo con sarcasmo. Lo coronarán pronto. Él usurpará mi lugar.

-Querido sobrino, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- dijo con cansancio Daenerys.

-Quiero que ataquemos Desembarco del Rey. Con tus tres dragones es más que suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco del viaje en carretera, el amor entre Arya y Gendry crece, llegan a Winterfell y muchas cosas pasando en otros lugares.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploraremos los sentimientos de Arya, la relación con Gendry progresa, Ned tiene muchos problemas, un nuevo enemigo está por llegar y el Norte recuerda.

-¿Atacar Desembarco del Rey dices? Es una locura su majestad- Ser Jorah Mormont dijo. Príncipe Aegon, no lo recomiendo. Tiene que ser paciente por favor.

-¿Paciente? He esperado 18 años para regresar y tomar mi lugar. Ellos me han arrebatado todo- gritó.

-Sobrino, no eres el único que perdió su vida- Daenerys habló. No podemos hacer lo que me pides. Khal Drogo me prometió ayudarme a recuperar el Trono de Hierro que nos pertenece y así será.

-Luna de mi vida, tendrás ese trono y todos los que quieran.

En ése momento Missandei los interrumpió.

-Khalessi, hay alguien que quiere verte, es una mujer y quiere decirte algo muy importante…

-Perdone su majestad mi atrevimiento pero lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar, he visto en las llamas lo que el señor de la luz quiere que vea, eres parte importante en la guerra que está por venir.

-¿Guerra? Por supuesto soy la legítima reina de los Siete Reinos- dijo con petulancia.

-No su majestad, hablo de la guerra entre vivos y muertos.

-¿Usted quién es?

-Melissandre.

 

Ned Stark estaba en sus cámaras, al día siguiente el Príncipe Gendry, Jon, Benjen Stark, Beric Dondarrion, Sandor Clegane, Jory, Thoros de Myr y otros soldados Stark partirían hacia el Muro y de ahí recorrerían los kilómetros que fueran necesarios para atrapar un White Walker. Él también había querido ir pero habían insistido sus banderitas que se quedara, que había que unificar a todas las casas y avisar a los Siete Reinos de todo lo que estaba pasando así que aceptó. Recordó su conversación con la pequeña Arya, bueno no tan pequeña, pronto cumpliría 16 años y seguramente el príncipe pediría su mano pronto. Aunque no era una vida que deseara para su hija por fin estaba aceptando que ella en realidad lo amaba.

FLASHBACK

-Mi pequeño lobo, ¿puedo pasar?-Ned preguntó amorosamente a su hija que estaba acostada en su cama viendo hacia el techo.

-Claro padre.

-¿Qué te pasa hija mía?

-Gendry y Jon no me dejan ir con ellos, es tan injusto- ella se quejó abiertamente.

-Arya, debes entender, que todos queremos tu bienestar.

-No soy una dama que merece ser protegida- exclamó furiosa. Ese par de estúpidos deberían haberlo entendido ya.

-Sabemos lo capaz que eres pequeño lobo, pero tienes que quedarte aquí y ayudarnos a defender Winterfell. Nunca sabremos lo que puede pasar.

-Robb está aquí y tú padre, incluso Bran, no me necesitan aquí. Tía Lyanna y Sansa están preparando todo para la llegada de los Señores, incluso la mano del Rey viene en camino, yo no sirvo para eso.

-Tú eres capaz de hacer lo que quieras hija- Ned le besó la frente. Pero, ¿sabes que te amo verdad hija?

Arya asintió.

-Dime en realidad, ¿Qué sientes?

-¡Estoy furiosa padre!- se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Estoy tan enojada con Jon por tener esa estúpida idea. Y con Gendry por apoyarla. ¡Van a morir!

-Arya, ven y siéntate por favor- Ella lo hizo. Creo que debes tenerles más fe a ése par. Son perfectamente capaces de volver sanos y salvos. Además sabes tan bien como yo que es nuestra única opción. Robert quiere pruebas.

-Él tiene la culpa de todo. Si ése Rey gordo no fuera tan estúpido no mandaría a su hijo a una misión suicida- gritó.

-Arya, no digas eso, es el Rey, además es el padre de Gendry- Ned regañó.

-No los quiero perder padre. Jon siempre ha sido mi hermano favorito y Gendry es… - ella se quedó callada y Ned la miró curioso.

-¿Y Gendry que es pequeño lobo?

Arya se ruborizó.

-Alguien muy importante para mí.

-Lo sé hija. Bueno creo que todos en los Siete Reinos se han dado cuenta. No es como si un lobo no fuera territorial con lo que considera suyo.

-Tengo miedo padre.

-¿Qué es lo que te enseñó tu maestro Syrio?

-El miedo corta más profundo que las espadas.

-Venceremos esta guerra mi amor. El invierno está llegando. Pero los Stark nos endurecemos con él. Estaremos listos.

Arya asintió. Hablar con su padre siempre la tranquilizaba. Ned le sonrió a su hija y le besó la frente. Con eso se retiró dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 

Ned interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando su hermana llamó a su puerta.

-Ned, ha llegado una carta para ti. Es de Lady Olenna Tyrell.

Ned asintió y procedió a leerla. Su cara pasó a una de preocupación en un rápido momento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella vendrá a Winterfell.

-Eso es bueno hermano.

-Sí, pero ella quiere que la boda entre Sansa y Wilas sea tan pronto como sea posible.

-¡Esa mujer! ¿Cómo puede estar pensando en una boda cuando podemos no sobrevivir al invierno?

-Tengo que hablar con Sansa.

-Ned, me lo prometiste.

-Lyanna no obligaré a mi hija si eso es lo que me estás preguntando. Todo parece indicar que ella desea este matrimonio. Tengo que hablarlo con ella.

-No puedo creer que Catelyn hiciera eso a Sansa. Ella la amaba.

-Catelyn pensó que era lo correcto hermana.

-Tu esposa lo hizo a espaldas tuyo hermano. Eso no estuvo bien.

-Yo también le oculté cosas.

-Ned- Lyanna agarró su rostro. Jamás voy a dejar de culparme por haberte arruinado. Fue por mí que le mentiste a ella.

-Eres mi hermana Lya, era lo correcto.

-Ned, mañana Jon se va, tengo miedo.

-Jon es el mejor espadachín que conozco. Él regresará.

-Estoy orando por ello hermano.

 

Al día siguiente estaban todos en el patio de Winterfell, listos para partir.

-Gendry, tu padre nos va a matar cuando sepa que te dejamos ir solo.

-Tío Renly todo va estar bien, confía en mí.

-Yo no me preocuparía por Robert. Mi hermana tendrá mi cabeza en una estaca cuando se entere. Querido Señor, creo que necesito una copa- él salió rumbo al castillo, no sin antes decir:

-Ten la decencia de regresar querido sobrino.

Gendry sonrió.

 

Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon estaban despidiendo a Jon.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?

-Robb, eres el futuro Guardían del Norte, no es tu deber ir- dijo con una sonrisa Jon.

-Pero yo si podría ir- dijo con furia Arya.

-Creí que estábamos claros hermanita- Jon le revolvió el cabello a su hermana, quien lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Que los Viejos y Nuevos Dioses los acompañen hermano- Sansa dijo dulcemente.

-Gracias Sansa.

Los Stark se apresuraron a darse un abrazo.

 

Arya buscó a Gendry con la mirada hasta que lo encontró. Él estaba justo en la mitad del patio. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. El príncipe Gendry la besó, ante la sorpresa de todos, la loba correspondió con fervor.

-No te olvides que tienes que regresar por más de estos besos- ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Ésa es suficiente motivación para mí- el príncipe le dijo.

-Oh por los Dioses, acuérdame Renly de una vez que todo esté terminado casar a éstos dos- Tyrion exclamó.

-Pero por supuesto que sí.

Arya rodó los ojos pero sonrió. Gendry se apresuró y se unió con los demás. Ellos dejaron Winterfell.

 

Una semana había pasado desde que Jon, el príncipe y los demás habían partido para cumplir con su misión. En Winterfell todo seguía en calma, pero empezaban los preparativos para la guerra. Ned estaba sumamente ocupado junto a su hermana Lyanna. Arya no dejaba de entrenar con un nuevo maestro de danza de agua que le había contratado su padre, su nombre era Jaqen H’ghar. Robb y Bran seguían mandando cuervos a todas las casas para que aceptaran venir y convencerlos de la amenaza del Rey de la Noche. Sansa por su parte había aceptado casarse tan pronto como se pudiera con Wilas Tyrell. Ellos estaban oficialmente comprometidos. Pasaban gran parte de su tiempo juntos. Se veían felices incluso en estos tiempos. Lady Olenna llegaría pronto y la boda tendría lugar.

 

Jon y compañía habían logrado pasar el Muro, solo dos hermanos habían decidido acompañarlos en su misión, uno se llamaba Ed y era el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche y el otro se llamaba Gared y era explorador. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo mientras caminaban en la nieve. El príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas por lo que Jon se reía a veces de él (ya que todavía no aceptaba que le estaba quitando a su hermanita). Una mañana mientras tomaban un descanso frente a una fogata y comían algo, escucharon ruidos. Todos de pronto se pararon y sacaron sus espadas, Jon se apresuró a seguir dicho ruido y se percató de que no eran los White Walkers sino salvajes. En ese momento un hombre alto y pelirrojo los vio y los atacó, fue entonces cuando se unieron a la pelea los demás. El grupo de salvajes era uno muy reducido, así que muy rápido fueron sometidos. Fue entonces cuando Jon decidió hablar.

-No queremos hacerles daño. Podemos dejarlos ir, pero necesitamos que nos den su palabra que no nos matarán.

-Eso ni lo sueñes cuervo. Tan pronto como sueltes mis manos lo haré sin piedad- gritó el pelirrojo.

-No soy un cuervo- dijo Jon. No estamos aquí para asesinarlos. Queremos encontrar un White Walker.

-¿Oh pero el Señorito sabe que existen?- dijo una voz de mujer. Eso sí que es sorprendente. No pensé que creyeran en ésas cosas.

-¿Entonces los han visto?- el príncipe habló por primera vez.

-Hemos estado huyendo de ellos toda la vida. Cuando queremos pasar más allá del Muro, es por eso. Ustedes no lo entienden y nos matan- escupió la mujer. Quien en ése momento se quitó la capucha dejando ver que era una pelirroja sumamente atractiva.

-Tienes mi promesa que nada de eso pasará, soy el príncipe de los Siete Reinos.

Jon hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo mientras la miraba atentamente.

Ella no dijo nada.

Jon se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tormund.

-Bueno Tormund, creo que tenemos un enemigo en común. ¿Por qué no nos llevas y hablamos con tu Rey? Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas.

-Jon, no creo que eso sea a lo que venimos.

-No Jory, no solo necesitamos alianzas en los Siete Reinos, ésta gente también merece vivir. Soy Jon Stark por cierto.

-Mi padre no estará feliz con esto Jon. Tu padre tampoco.

-Lo sé Gendry, pero es un riesgo que tomaré. Ahora bien- se dirigió a los salvajes. ¿Qué dicen?

-Pues que puede que tengas razón, te llevaremos.

-Claro que no, debes estar loco Tormund.

-Mujer, cálmate puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad de vivir.

La mujer pelirroja claramente no estaba de acuerdo pero asintió.

Jon procedió a liberarla.

-Estoy seguro que todo estará bien. Podemos vencerlos juntos My Lady.

Ella lo golpeó.

-Jon, tú no sabes nada.

 

Mientras tanto en Winterfell, Ned estaba trabajando en sus cámaras cuando el Maestre Luwin lo interrumpió anunciando que había llegado un cuervo.

-Mi Señor, es un cuervo del Rey.

-Gracias Maestre.

Ned lo leyó atentamente.

“Ned, mi Reina y yo estamos viajando a Winterfell para los asuntos que tenemos pendientes, pero lo más importante es Jon Arryn ha muerto. Fue asesinado hace una semana. No tenemos idea de quién lo hizo. Encuéntranos en el camino Ned. No son tiempos seguros. Puedo jurar que es culpa de la chica Targaryen. Cuando recibas éste cuervo llevaré casi una luna de viaje, conoces el Norte mejor que yo, alcánzanos, debemos hablar lo más pronto posible”.

Ned palideció, Jon Arryn estaba muerto. Un hombre muy querido para él. Así que decidió que mañana muy temprano iría al camino para encontrarse con Robert. Dejando a su hijo Robb a cargo de Winterfell.

 

Varios días más tarde, unos exploradores regresaron a Winterfell. Pidiendo audiencia con Robb Stark.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el hijo de Ned.

-Mi Señor, una horda dothraki está muy cerca de aquí. Creemos que atacarán.

-¿Qué demonios?- gritó Robb.

-Daenerys Targaryen se casó con un Khal dothraki, debe ser ella- el maestre Luwin le dijo.

-¿Y qué demonios quiere en Winterfell?

-Ella quiere el trono Robb- Bran dijo. Es obvio que quiere el Norte por ser una fortaleza grande.

-No lo tendrá, tenemos que atacarlos por sorpresa.

-Robert Baratheon dijo que solo un idiota ataca a los dothraki en tierra abierta- Tyrion exclamó.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Esperar y prepararnos hermano- Arya dijo mientras entraba. El ejército tiene que estar listo, defendiendo Winterfell de cualquier intruso. No habrá piedad. Se hará a la vieja usanza. El Norte recuerda. No dejaremos que ningún Targaryen tome nuestro hogar.

Sansa asintió a las palabras de su hermanita. Ella era más capaz de lo que creía. Sin duda sería una excelente reina algún día.

-El Norte recuerda- dijo Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Hay mucha historia por contar todavía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos enfrentamientos suceden. Personas se ven por primera vez. Los odios renacen. Verdades a medias y mucho por descubrir.

Ned se reunió con el Rey Robert, Cersei, Jaime y su ahora esposa Brienne. Jon Arryn estaba muerto. Alguien lo había asesinado, sospechaban que era un tipo de veneno proveniente de Dorne o Essos. Ellos no estaban seguros.   
-Es la chica Targaryen Ned, debe ser ella. Está más cerca de nosotros de lo que pensamos- Robert gritó furioso.  
-No estamos seguros de eso Robert- Ned habló con prudencia.  
-Debí de mandarla matar cuando tuve la oportunidad. Demonios no debí hacerte caso.  
-Tú no eres capaz de matar a una pobre niña Robert y lo sabes.   
-Habrá una guerra Ned, ella viene con un ejército dothraki y ¿crees que va a querer negociar?- bufó con enojo. Por supuesto que no. Ella va a querer terminar con mi familia. Y los dioses saben que no lo voy a permitir.   
-Robert, soy el primero en decirte que tienes mi apoyo. Pero ahora hay cosas más importantes y preocupantes que atender.  
-Sí, ya me dijiste que tenemos que ver la dichosa prueba de que el Rey de la noche existe. A todo esto, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?  
Ned suspiró en derrota, sabía lo que diría su amigo en cuanto le dijera donde estaba el príncipe.  
-¿Qué has dicho?- Robert estaba furioso.  
-¿Cómo permitiste que mi hijo, tu príncipe participara en tan estúpida misión?- la reina estaba furiosa.  
-El príncipe Gendry se ofreció, todos incluidos tu hermano Renly y su hermano Tyrion le imploraron que se quedara. Obviamente es tan terco como tú- miró a Robert- así que no nos hizo caso. Hace una luna que se fue.  
-Por los siete infiernos Ned, deberías haberlos detenido. Eso es una estupidez.  
-Voy a matar a Tyrion- la leona rugió.  
-Querida hermana, Gendry siempre ha sido mas un toro que un ciervo. Él hará lo que quiera.  
-Solo espero que todo salga bien. Gendry será el Rey una vez que todo esto de la guerra en el Norte termine.   
Ned asintió. Estaba tan cansado que todos decidieron irse a sus tiendas y dormir.

 

El ejército Stark con sus banderitas estaban todos en Winterfell, Robb estaba enfrente comandando y dando órdenes. De pronto su hermana Arya llegó vestida de cuero, junto a ella trajo a Mera Reed. Ellas dos eran realmente buenas con una espada.  
-Estamos listos Robb- exclamó la loba. Todos están a sus puestos.  
-El ejército Tyrell está cerca. Estarán a tiempo por si algo sale mal.  
-Nada va a salir mal- exclamó Arya. El norte recuerda.  
El Norte recuerda- Bran dijo uniéndose a sus hermanos en el patio.

 

Quiero que nos vayamos ahora- dijo el príncipe Aegon.  
-Esas no fueron las órdenes de la Reina príncipe- Ser Jorah Mormont dijo. Debemos esperarla, pronto estará aquí con sus dragones y nos presentaremos en Winterfell para ayudar.  
-¡Debemos atacarlos! Esta es nuestra oportunidad.  
-Eso no fue lo que acordamos, te recuerdo que venimos a establecer la paz.  
-Roberth Baratheon, el usurpador, no nos dejará vivir Jorah.  
-El Norte pertenece a los Starks, si logramos una audiencia con Ned Stark todo estará bien.  
-Estamos cometiendo un error.  
-Probablemente, pero eso es lo que vamos hacer.

Esa noche Aegon convenció a un puñado de dothraki para seguirlo. Les había inventado que la Reina Daenerys había cambiado de planes y debían irse. Había logrado darle un tónico para dormir en su bebida a Ser Jorah, así que salieron hacia Winterfell.   
-Esta será la noche en que empezaré a recuperar lo que es mío- dijo Aegon.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del Muro, Jon, Gendry y los demás estaban reunidos con la gente libre. Jon les explicó que estaban aquí para unirlos. Que la gran guerra se acercaba y necesitaban trabajar juntos.  
-Estás loco Stark- dijo la pelirroja. Jamás te vamos ayudar. Sobreviviremos solos. No necesitamos de ustedes.  
-Ygritte, cállate- Tormund dijo.  
-Lady Ygritte, permítame decirle…  
Ella se burló.  
-No soy ninguna Lady como las que hay en tu amado Sur- dijo con odio. Jamás te voy ayudar cuervo.  
-No soy un cuervo.  
-¿Cómo planeas hacer que esto funcione?  
-Tienen que venir a Winterfell con nosotros. Pero primero debemos encontrar un White Walker, lo necesitaremos como prueba.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando, hasta que unos gritos los sacaron de su ensueño.  
-¡Llegaron!- Ygritte dijo. Son ellos.  
-Tendrás tu oportunidad de atrapar a uno de ellos, si es que sales vivo hoy cuervo del sur- Tormund dijo.  
-¡Vamos a pelear!  
Gendry, Jon, Sandor, Beric, Thoros y todos los que estaban con ellos se prepararon para la batalla.   
El príncipe Gendry comenzó a pelear con su martillo de guerra, él definitivamente era el hijo del rey Roberth Baratheon, a pesar de su altura y sus músculos, se podía mover con una gran facilidad, logrando que los espeluznantes monstruos cayeran derribados cuando su arma se encontraba con ellos. Sandor Clegane, era uno de los mejores peleadores en los Siete Reinos, por algo era uno de los pocos hombres de confianza del Rey, letal y aterrador se abría paso entre los walkers, Beric y Thoros con sus espadas de fuego lograron derribar a unos cuantos, Jory por su parte hizo uso de su espada y demostró por qué es el hombre de confianza de Ned Stark. Jon sin duda era una gran revelación, los salvajes realmente le prestaron atención, era un gran espadachín, el mejor de su generación.   
De pronto estaban rodeados, miles de salvajes estaban siendo convertidos por el Rey de la Noche, Jon se encontró con él cara a cara. Así que ordenó a sus seguidores que huyeran antes de morir. Por supuesto no lo hicieron, pero estaban siendo superados en número, muchas vidas se estaban perdiendo hoy.   
Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su tío Benjen no se veía por ningún lado. Temió lo peor, hasta que Gendry le dijo hacia donde había corrido.  
Jon se percató que Benjen estaba usándose a sí mismo para lograr que ellos se fueran, Gendry y Sandor lograron capturar a uno de los monstruos y lo amarraron como pudieron. Su tío ya no estaba a la vista, presumiblemente muerto.  
Jon quería correr hacia él, a buscarlo y mostrarle ayuda pero Jory se lo impidió.  
-Se ha ido.  
Todos lograron salir vivos, bueno Thoros tenía una herida muy grave pero creían que se salvaría, al menos él aún tenía una oportunidad no como el hermano menor de Lord Eddard Stark.  
-He visto tu valor en la batalla cuervo, tienes mi ayuda.  
-Gracias Tormund. Es lo mejor.  
-Eso espero Lord Stark- dijo Ygritte. Iremos contigo. Pero si es una trampa ten por seguro que yo misma te mataré.  
-Estoy seguro de eso- dijo solemne. Tienen que decirle a su gente, cuando estén listos lleguen al Muro. Les diremos que los dejen pasar. Después los estaremos esperando en Winterfell.  
Tormund asintió y ellos partieron. Tenían que llegar pronto, primero al Castillo Negro para decirles que habían pactado con la gente libre, pero sobre todo debían llevar al White Walker a Winterfell y mostrárselos a todos. Los números de monstruos que vieron hoy eran prueba suficiente de que esta guerra era la que en verdad importaba.

A lo lejos se empezaban a escuchar caballos, eran ellos, eran los Targaryen, por fin podrían vengar a su abuelo y tu tío que fueron asesinados por el Rey Loco- Arya pensó.  
-Winterfell no caerá esta noche- la loba gritó. El Norte recuerda.  
-El norte recuerda- corearon todos.  
-Arqueros prepárense- dijo Robb. En cuanto vean movimiento enemigo disparen.  
Los lobos llegaron a pararse junto a sus amos. A pesar de la idea principal Robb había decidido que el ejército Stark permaneciera afuera de Winterfell, también estaban sus hermanos Bran y Arya así como Mera Reed.  
Lo primero que Aegon notó es que afuera del castillo de Winterfell se paraba estoicamente el ejército del Norte junto a los que él suponía eran los Starks, se encontraban sus lobos, eran realmente imponentes. Pero eso a él no le importaba él venía a conquistar el Norte y eso haría. Ellos habían ayudado al usurpador a matar a su familia y quitarles lo que pertenecían. Merecían morir. Hace unas semanas había escuchado al león más viejo decir que el Rey Robert quería matar a su tía y a su hijo. Él no dejaría que la historia se repitiera. Su tía no quería hacer nada en contra de ellos pero él necesitaba su venganza, le habían arrebatado todo.  
-¿Crees que vengan hablar con nosotros?- Robb le preguntó a su hermana.  
-No creo hermano. Ellos solo pelearán.  
-Pero no vienen los dragones. ¿Estamos seguros que son los Targaryen?- preguntó Mera.  
-Solo Daenerys Targaryen está viva Mera, ella se casó con un Khal dothraki, son ellos sin duda- la loba dijo.  
Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando la batalla comenzó, los jinetes dothraki avanzaron, fue entonces como los arqueros Stark empezaron a disparar sus flechas, uno a uno iban cayendo de sus caballos, los Starks se prepararon, Arya estaba en frente, ella comandaba y todos estaban de acuerdo con eso.  
-No dejaremos que Winterfell caiga ni hoy ni nunca- gritó la loba.  
-El Norte recuerda- Bran dijo.  
-Vamos- gritó el joven lobo.  
Así fue como los hermanos, Mera Reed y los lobos huargo junto a su ejército partieron a la batalla. Los dothraki eran feroces, no tenían piedad alguna, muchos de los soldados del Norte estaban pereciendo, pero el número era poco en comparación de los norteños. Arya solo rogaba a los viejos dioses que esto no fuera una trampa y que no llegaran a quemarlos vivos los dragones.   
Aegon peleaba con un soldado norteño, pero fácilmente lo derribó, después de todo, él había sido entrenado por los mejores espadachines de Essos. Ahora tenía en frente al hijo mayor de Lord Eddard Stark. Él iba a matarlo.  
Robb alcanzó a ver a un hombre que era demasiado bueno, sin duda era el que comandaba a los dothraki, su identidad aún era desconocida pero venía hacia él, así que tenía que prepararse. Llegó y con su espada se fue encima sin piedad, Robb podía decir que había un odio con el que estaba luchando, pero él lo esquivó fácilmente, nunca había sido tan bueno como Jon o Arya pero él se defendía muy bien, así que logró después de varios intentos darle un buen golpe en la pierna derecha, Aegon cayó al suelo. Robb iba a terminar esto aquí y ahora cuando Tyrion gritó desde una de las murallas del castillo:  
-Tráelo Robb, necesitamos respuestas. Él nos las dará.  
-Él necesita morir- dijo el joven lobo.  
-Tyrion tiene razón hermano, él va a morir pero no hoy. Dale gracias al Dios de la muerte que te permitió decir hoy no- la loba le dijo con furia.  
-Jamás diré nada- Aegon dijo.  
-Llévenlo a las mazmorras- Bran exclamó. Padre no debe tardar, él sabrá que hacer.  
Los dothraki que había traído Aegon estaban muertos, realmente habían sido muy pocos y el ejército Stark era uno muy grande, no habían tenido oportunidad. El plan había fallado.

El joven lobo estaba en Winterfell, supervisando personalmente que todos sus honorables soldados recibieran la atención médica necesaria. Estaba saludando a unos cuantos cuando se percató de una mujer que los estaba curando y él no la conocía.  
-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?  
-Estoy ayudando a estos pobres hombres, mi señor.  
-Lo cual estoy viendo, solo que no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Talissa mi señor.  
-Robb Stark, es un gusto conocerla Mi señora.

Lyanna estaba demasiado conmocionada. Daenerys Targaryen había mandado un puñado de soldados dothraki para que tomaran Winterfell y habían fallado. Todos sabían que tarde o temprano ella vendría con sus dragones. La guerra empezaría pronto y ella deseaba con todo su corazón que se pudiera evitar. Así que hizo lo que creyó conveniente, fue a visitar al hombre misterioso a las mazmorras.   
Cuando Lyanna lo vio sintió que tenía en frente al mismo Rhaegar. A pesar de tener el cabello oscuro el joven frente a ella tenía que tener la edad de Jon o acaso un par de años más, no muchos, pero sus ojos ella juraba que eran de color púrpura, como los de su amado.  
-¿Quién eres tú? Aegon exclamó.  
-Lyanna Stark.  
Aegon sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. En frente de él, tenía a la única mujer que fue culpable de su desgracia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por la tardanza. He intentado hacer de estos enfrentamientos lo mejor que he podido. Solo son para avanzar más en la historia. El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo en estos días que tengo libre de trabajo. Por supuesto será de Gendry y Arya. Necesitamos más amor. Gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry y Jon regresan a Winterfell. Lyanna se topa con Robert. Gendry y Arya conversan. Daenerys toma una decisión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Aegon escupió con odio.  
-Quiero ayudarte por supuesto. Tienes que decirme quien eres. ¿a que has venidoa Winterfell?  
-Por supuesto que quiero verlos destruídos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es lo correcto. Ustedes han hecho mucho daño.  
-¿En qué te hemos hecho daño? Puedo entender que sirvas a Daenerys Targaryen, pero hablas como si fuera algo personal.   
-No sirvo a Daenerys Targaryen.  
-¿Entonces a quien?  
-Eso es algo que no sabrás nunca Stark.  
-Tienes la oportunidad de decirme quien eres realmente. Mis sobrinos y mi hermano te matarán. Te estoy tratando de ayudar- ella dijo enojada.  
-¿Tú ayudarme? Fuiste la encargada de arruinar a mi familia. Fuiste tú quien se metió en el matrimonio de mis padres, huíste con Rhaegar Targaryen no importándote nadie más. Deshonraste a tu familia y dejaste morir a mucha gente. No mereces nada de lo que tienes Lyanna Stark.  
Lyana lo miró con asombro. No podía creer lo que éste joven le estaba diciendo.  
-Aegon- dijo con un susurro. Eres Aegon Targaryen.  
-El mismo.   
-Pero ¿cómo?   
-Todavía hubo buenos hombres y leales que evitaran que mi tía y yo muriésemos ese día. No gracias a ti.  
-Yo no sabía nada de eso. No fue nuestra culpa.  
-Fueron órdenes del usurpador. Eso lo he sabido toda mi vida.  
-No Aegon, Robert nunca mandó matarlos, él no lo hizo.  
-No trates de defenderlo. Él y tu gran hermano Ned Stark quisieron acabar con nuestra familia.  
-¡NO! Fue Tywin Lannister, el viejo león lo ordenó. Tienes que escucharme, estás basando tu venganza en una mentira. Nunca quise que todo esto pasará Aegon debes de creerme.  
-A ti, a la mujer que le mintió a los Siete Reinos, jamás le voy a creer algo.  
-Te voy ayudar a escapar de aquí, pronto llegará mi hermano y te matará. No debes pasar por eso. Eres el hijo de Rhaegar.  
-No necesito tu ayuda.  
-Pero lo haré.

 

Arya no podía dormir esa noche, todavía no amanecía pero se había sentido tan intranquila después de la batalla, todos en Winterfell se estaban preparando para una batalla, todos sabían que Daenerys Targaryen estaría en las puertas de su hogar más temprano que tarde y con ella sus dragones. Así que se paró de su cama con solo su turno de noche y una capa pesada y su amada espada aguja y salió de sus cámaras, necesitaba aire fresco, ella necesitaba pensar, necesitaban una estrategia. Así que empezó a caminar hacia el Godswood.  
Ella llegó, Nymeria no estaba con ella, se había ido a cazar con sus hermanos lobos. Ella se acababa de sentar en un trozo de madera cuando escuchó pasos cerca. De pronto se pudo en guardia y sacó su espada.  
-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo la loba con voz fuerte. Salga en éste mismo instante-ordenó.  
Nadie respondió a lo que dijo. Pero claramente había alguien ahí. Ella se maldijo al no avisar a nadie que estaría aquí afuera. Pero ella no era una dama, ella mataría a quien fuera.  
-No se preocupe Lady Arya, no le haré daño.  
-¿Pero qué diablos?- ella preguntó extrañada. ¡Eres el prisionero! ¿Cómo demonios has escapado?  
-Tuve ayuda.   
-Sal de inmediato. ¡Da la cara cobarde!  
-Nos veremos pronto Lady Arya, tenlo por seguro.  
En la oscuridad Arya no pudo ubicarlo, Aegon se fue, logrando dejar Winterfell. 

Arya- Robb gritó desde el patio mientras caminaba hacia ella-¿Dónde diablos estabas hermanita?  
-Robb, me encontré con el prisionero. Él se escapó.  
-¡Qué! ¿Te hizo algo acaso?  
-Te recuerdo que puedo defenderme perfectamente- ella dijo con enfado. Él solo se fue. No pude verlo, pero dijo que alguien lo ayudó hermano.  
De pronto su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando alguien gritó, Lord Eddard está llegando con el Rey.  
Robb y Arya esperaron a que llegaran. No fue un gran recibimiento ya que la mayoría estaba durmiendo.  
-Pequeño lobo, Robb, hijos, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Ned.  
-Han pasado muchas cosas padre.  
-Ned, tendremos tiempo para charlas después. Ahora creo que todos debemos descansar el camino ha sido largo- el Rey ordenó.  
-Por supuesto, vamos.

Estaban aquí, Jon, Gendry y los demás ya visualizaban a lo lejos Winterfell. Su misión a pesar de haber perdido a Benjen Stark se había cumplido. Ellos traían consigo la prueba que necesitaban.  
-Jon, hablaré con mi padre de todo esto. Él nos ayudará.  
-Espero que tengas razón- Jon dijo con cansancio. Tengo que decirles lo de la gente libre, espero padre pueda perdonarme.  
-Has hecho lo correcto. Esta guerra es vivos contra muertos. Necesitamos todos los aliados posibles.   
-Gendry, puedo preguntar, ¿qué quieres con mi hermana?  
El príncipe lo miró asombrado.  
-En cuanto todo esto termine, le pediré a tu hermana que se case conmigo.  
-¿La amas?  
-Más de lo que pueda imaginar. Ella lo es todo para mí.  
-Arya no es como todas las damas. Demonios, ella no es una dama. No puedo imaginarla como la futura reina.  
-Ella siempre será la loba Stark Jon, jamás la trataré de cambiar si eso es lo que te preocupa. Diablos, si alguna vez lo intentara estoy seguro que tu hermana me mataría con esa pequeña espada suya.  
Jon sonrió ante el recuerdo de la espada que años atrás le había regalado al pequeño lobo.  
-Tengo miedo de que sea infeliz. Ella ha estado para mí siempre. Somos una gran familia pero mi conexión con ella fue desde el inicio, desde que nació. Creo que tengo miedo de perder a mi hermanita.  
-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero debes confiar en mí. La amo. No sé si ella me ame pero si ella me acepta, daré mi vida para hacerla feliz.  
-Ella te ama. Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Eres parte de su paquete. Eso significa mucho.  
-Solo espero que quiera casarse conmigo.  
Ellos se quedaron callados y decidieron galopar para llegar lo más pronto posible a Winterfell. Había mucho por hacer todavía.

Ned Stark estaba en el patio junto a Robb quien le acababa de contar que el prisionero había huído cuando Jon y el príncipe arribaron junto a los demás.  
-Jon- Ned abrazó a su hijo. Es bueno verte.   
Ellos se abrazaron, uniéndose Robb también.  
-Padre, hay mucho que tengo que decirte. Tio Benjen no…- él bajó la cabeza tristemente. Él no lo hizo. Él me salvó y no pude salvarlo padre, perdón.  
-Lamento oír eso Jon. Pero Benjen siempre fue un hombre valiente, lo que hizo se lo agradezco y créeme hijo no es tu culpa. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto.  
-Lord Stark- el príncipe se acercó no queriendo interrumpir la reunión.  
-Príncipe Gendry, es bueno verlo en una pieza. Su padre y su madre llegaron hace unas horas, ellos están muy preocupados por usted.  
-¿Mi padre ya está aquí?-preguntó sorprendido.  
-Él ha llegado con la Reina, Jaime y su esposa Brienne. Sus hermanos también.  
-Discúlpenme entonces. Tengo que verlos- Gendry se detuvo de repente- ¿Y Arya? Disculpe, ¿Lady Arya?  
-Arya está profundamente dormida Gendry. Hemos tenido unos días difíciles aquí también. Fuimos atacados- Robb contestó.  
-¿Cómo que Winterfell fue atacado?- Jon estaba enojado. ¿Quién se atrevió?  
-Eran unos dothraki. Gente de Daenerys Targaryen supongo. Teníamos un prisionero pero ha escapado en la madrugada. Arya lo vio.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Ella está bien?- el príncipe estaba preocupado.  
-Tranquilo príncipe mi hija está sana y salva. Ella solo necesita descansar.  
-Entiendo. Ahora si me disculpan, los veré pronto.  
Con eso Gendry entró al Castillo pero no vería a sus padres, él quería confirmar que su amada loba estuviera bien. Estaba a punto de girar hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los Stark cuando Lady Sansa salió de sus cámaras.   
-Príncipe Gendry, es bueno verlo de regreso. ¿Jon?  
-Él se encuentra bien Lady Sansa. En este momento se quedó con Lord Stark y Robb hablando.  
-Entiendo. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Estás perdido?  
-No. Quiero ver a tu hermana, supe lo del ataque y…  
-Estás preocupado por Arya, eso es muy dulce. Pero no deberías estar aquí. No es apropiado. Si alguno de mis hermanos o mi padre te encontrarán estarías siendo golpeado no importa que seas el príncipe heredero.  
Gendry bajó la cabeza nervioso.  
-Pero lo bueno es que la que te encontró fui yo, ven sígueme te llevaré a su habitación.  
Así fue que Sansa lo había ayudado. Él entró en las cámaras de su loba y la encontró dormida. Se acercó silenciosamente y le quitó el cabello de la cara. Dioses ella es hermosa-pensó. Cuando tocó su cara, sintió algo frío en su garganta. Tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que era la daga de Arya.  
-¡Qué diablos Arya! ¿Quieres matarme?  
-Estúpido Toro, creí que eras otra persona-ella le gritó pero no quitó su daga de la garganta del príncipe.  
-¿Ya me vas a soltar?  
-Debería matarte por abandonarme tanto tiempo.  
-Fue una estúpida idea lo sé.  
-Tú eres estúpido.  
-¿Arya?  
-¿Sí?  
-Quita la daga de mi garganta.  
-Oh sí.  
Gendry le contó el plan de Jon de unir a la gente libre con los Siete reinos en esta guerra, todos incluida Arya pensaba que su padre y el Rey no estarían felices por esa decisión, pero el Toro dijo que él respaldaría la promesa de Jon.   
A la loba le dio gusto ver cuánto respetaba Gendry a Jon. La ponía muy feliz.  
-¿Quién era el prisionero?  
-No lo vi. Solo lo escuché. Pero sabes se me hizo una voz conocida, no he logrado descifrar de dónde.  
-Arya, estaba tan preocupado cuando me dijeron que Winterfell fue atacada.   
-No tienes que preocuparte estúpido. Sé defenderme.  
Ellos se besaron con tanto amor y una pasión desenfrenada.  
-Lo sé, no eres una dama.  
-No, no lo soy.  
-y, ¿qué pasaría si quiero que seas mi señora?  
-Gendry, no es el momento.  
-Arya te amo.  
-Gendry yo…  
De pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Sansa avisó que el Rey quería ver a su hijo lo más pronto posible. Gendry se sintió herido ante la negativa de su loba a casarse con él.  
-Me voy, tengo que ver a mis padres- él estaba enojado.  
-Gendry tienes que entenderme. Hay mucho pasando en éste momento. No tenemos tiempo para una boda.  
-Tu hermana se casará mañana con Lord Wilas Arya.  
-No soy como Sansa- ella dijo furiosa.  
-No te estoy comparando. Solo digo que ellos se aman.  
-Gendry…  
-Tengo que irme.

La Reina Cersei estaba rompiendo el ayuno con sus hijos y sus hermanos mientras esperaba a su esposo y a su hijo.  
-No puedo creer que hayas dejado ir a Gendry a esa misión suicida solo Tyrion. Estoy decepcionada.  
-Querida hermana, ¿de qué le hubiera servido un enano como yo a mi sobrino? Solo le hubiera estorbado.   
-Hubieras mandado a Renly por supuesto.  
-Él no es el más valiente de los hermanos Baratheon y lo sabes. ¿Más vino por favor?- gritó.  
-Lo importante es que el príncipe regresó con bien- Lady Brienne dijo.  
-Pero no por ayuda de estos tontos- la leona rugió.  
-¿Alguno sabe dónde está nuestro padre? Los soldados Lannister que trajimos me comentaron que había salido hace dos lunas de Casterly Rock.  
-Estoy seguro que está haciendo lo que mejor le sale Jaime- Tyrion dijo con sarcasmo. Atormentar gente.  
-No hemos sabido nada de él en un tiempo- Cersei dijo. Después de que Robert le dijo que no se metiera en las decisiones que toma para el Reino. Se fue furioso.  
-Padre está acostumbrado a meterse en todo. Perder el control sobre sus hijos no le sentó nada bien.  
-Tyrion, él nos ama. A su manera pero lo hace.  
-Deja de engañarte hermana.

 

Con Robert en Winterfell Lyanna había decidido no asistir a las reuniones del consejo. No quería ocasionar más problemas a su familia. Se encontró saliendo de su habitación para caminar hacia las cámaras de su hermano, cuando el mismo salía junto a Robert. Ellos dejaron la conversación que estaban teniendo. El Rey la miraba fijamente.  
-Lyanna- dijo apenas con un susurro.  
-Robert.  
-Rey Robert- Ned corrigió a su hermana.  
-Disculpe su majestad. No quería importunar. Solo me gustaría hablar con mi hermano.  
-No nos interrumpes Lyanna Stark. Pero creo que primero deberíamos hablar nosotros- el ciervo dijo con voz fuerte-Si nos disculpas Ned.  
-Robert no creo que sea conveniente, tu familia te está esperando.  
-Ned, dije que nos dejes.  
Lyanna asintió en aprobación a su hermano, quien los dejó solos para hablar.

 

-¿Qué hiciste Aegon?- Daenerys estaba furiosa.  
-Fui a Winterfell tía. Quise tomarlo para mí y fallé. Los Starks son muy difíciles de vencer.   
-No queremos destruirlos Aegon, creí que te había quedado claro. Estoy cansada de que me desobedezcas. Si sigues haciendo estupideces, tú no irás a Westeros. Te quedarás aquí con Aemon mi hijo.  
-No puedes hablar en serio tía. Somos los últimos Targaryen, debemos estar juntos y recuperar lo que es nuestro.  
-Compórtate Aegon. O juro por todos los dioses que te encierro en una celda.  
-Vi a Robb y Arya Stark. Ellos dos son peleadores increíbles.  
-¿Así? ¿La hija de Ned Stark sabe cómo defenderse? Eso sí que me sorprende. Sería bueno conocerla algún día.  
-Ella es hermosa.  
Daenerys levantó una ceja ante el comentario de su sobrino.  
-Tal vez podríamos hacer alianzas con el matrimonio querido sobrino. Eso sería más beneficioso que matarlos a todos.  
-Escuché que van a comprometerla con el hijo del usurpador.  
-No hay nada escrito en piedra Aegon. No lo olvides.  
Jorah Mormont interrumpió su conversación.  
-Khalessi, necesitas ver lo que ha pasado.  
-¿Qué ocurre Ser Jorah?  
-Khal Drogo.  
Daenerys salió corriendo de su tienda y encontró a su amado esposo muriendo en el suelo.   
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién le hizo esto?- ella gritó.  
-Presumiblemente fue envenenado Khalessi.  
-Luna de mi vida- Drogo dijo en voz baja.  
-Shh, no hables, descansa- ella dijo mientras lloraba.  
Khal Drogo murió en sus brazos. Su querido esposo había sido asesinado.  
-¿Quién le hizo esto?- ella gritó.  
-Khalessi, encontramos una nota solo tenía un ciervo dibujado en ella.  
Daenerys juró que no habría piedad para el usurpador y su familia. Las cosas habían cambiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi historia. Disculpen por la pequeña discusión entre nuestros bebés Gendrya hay mucho más por contar. Arya lo ama pero tiene miedo. Ser la esposa de Gendry significa que será la reina algún día y ella tiene miedo. Hay mucho pasando por su cabeza. La conversación de Robert y Lyanna viene en el próximo capítulo y sobre todo más amor. ¿Quién mató a Khal Drogo? ¿Ya saben? Saludos a todos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna y Robert hablan después de tantos años. La boda de Sansa ocurre y mucho más.

Lyanna y Robert se quedaron en las cámaras de Ned. El silencio era abrumador. El Rey se sirvió una copa de vino.  
-Todos creen que fui el hombre más estúpido de los Siete Reinos al ir a una guerra por ti, que te fuiste por tu propio pie con el Targaryen.  
-Robert…  
-No Lyanna, déjame sacar lo que he estado guardando todo este tiempo.  
Lyanna asintió, no dejó de mirarlo nunca a los ojos.  
-Te amé Lyanna, diablos incluso ahora que te veo no puedo de dejar de sentir cosas. No me malinterpretes he sido feliz, amo a mi esposa y a mis hijos. Pero tú, siempre vas a ser importante para mí- él sorbió otro trago de su copa. Cuando Ned escribió para decir que vivías yo estaba furioso, nadie podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de declararle la guerra a tu hermano. Dioses soy un idiota, mi orgullo herido es el que hablaba por mí. Mi primer hijo estaba por nacer, Gendry, él llegó a nuestras vidas en un momento muy adecuado. Fue por Jon Arryn que yo desistí de la idea de venir con mis ejércitos y terminar con todo esto. ¡Fui la burla de los Siete Reinos! ¡Tú te tenías que casar conmigo!  
-Yo jamás te amé Robert. Y creo que al final tú tampoco lo hiciste.  
-Fui a la guerra por ti Lyanna, no te atrevas a decir eso.  
-Fuiste a la guerra cuando tu orgullo fue herido. Cuando sentiste que te habían arrebatado a tu futura esposa. No fue amor, tú me idealizaste. Lo nuestro jamás hubiera funcionado. No había amor.  
-Eso nunca lo sabremos.  
-Durante tanto tiempo te odié Robert, porque lo mataste. Mataste a la persona que amé con todas mis fuerzas y me arrebataste mi felicidad. Luego caí en cuenta que todo había sido mi culpa y decidí dejar de odiarte. Todos cometimos errores.  
-Los errores que cometí me tienen enfrascado en una guerra con la chica Targaryen y su khal drogo. No habrá piedad para ellos Lyanna.  
-Déjalos en paz, Robert.  
-Ellos vendrán tarde o temprano, no permitiré que se metan con mi familia. Gendry será coronado pronto. Y yo regresaré al lugar que siempre he amado, a comandar mis ejércitos.  
-Sabes que puedes arreglar esta pelea. Dales lo que quieren. El maldito trono de hierro.  
-¿Acaso crees que con eso se van a conformar?- Robert bufó. Qué tonta si de verdad lo piensas.  
-Daenerys Targaryen es una mujer respetable en Essos. Ella se sentará a dialogar.  
-Te recuerdo que ella atacó tu Winterfell amado.  
-Ni siquiera sabemos si sobreviviremos al invierno- ella dijo tranquila.  
-Lo haremos.   
-Sí, tenemos que hacerlo.  
-¿Qué pasó en la Torre de la alegría realmente? Ned jamás lo dijo.   
-Pasó lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida.   
-No me arrepiento de haberlo matado.  
-Lo sé. Él siempre fue mejor que tú.  
-¿Olvidaste que fue por todo esto que mataron a tu padre y hermano?  
-Jamás lo olvidaré. Es una culpa que llevaré siempre conmigo.

 

El día de la boda de Sansa Stark con Wilas Tyrell había llegado. A pesar de la inminente guerra que tenían que librar, se sentía la felicidad en el Norte. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenían una boda y el lobo rojo, como de cariño le decían, era la primera de la camada de Ned que se estaba desposando. Todos estaban muy contentos. Era un día de fiesta y vino.  
-¡Sans! No puedo creer que en realidad lo estás haciendo.  
-Oh Arya estoy demasiado feliz.  
-Casarte es algo que siempre has querido hacer- ella dijo tranquila. Pronto te vas a llenar de bebés.  
-Voy a extrañarte pequeño lobo.  
-Y yo a ti, lobo rojo.  
-Al menos no nos iremos rápido. Wilas me prometió esperar a que la guerra contra el Rey de la Noche se libre. No quiero dejar Winterfell demasiado pronto. Ni a todos ustedes.  
-Eventualmente te irás.  
-Es mi deber.  
-Suenas como madre- la loba arrugó su nariz.  
-La extraño sabes. Hubiera querido que ella estuviera aquí.  
-Estoy segura que ella lo habría querido también. Ella te amaba Sans.  
-Y a ti también Arya.  
De pronto se quedaron en silencio.  
-¿Estás lista para la ropa de cama?- Arya preguntó.  
-No habrá ropa de cama, nos retiraremos a nuestros aposentos así sin más. Es lo mejor. Padre estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros.  
-Espero seas muy feliz hermana.  
-Ya lo soy Arya. De verdad.  
-¿Por qué decidiste casarte en estos momentos?  
-Más vale tarde que nunca hermanita. En estos tiempos nadie sabe si va a vivir. Wilas me ama y yo a él. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo?  
-No quiero usar el vestido.  
-Oh sí lo harás. Ahora tienes que ayudarme a prepararme.  
-No, le diré a Tía Lyanna que venga.  
-No Arya, quiero que seas tú. Por favor.  
Arya frunció el ceño, pero se quedó con su hermana. 

 

La boda había sido maravillosa, Sansa se veía realmente bella en su traje de novia. Su largo vestido color cobre con bordados del lobo y el pez como símbolos de las casas de sus padres la hacían lucir como una verdadera Reina de hielo. A pesar de que Ned hubiera preferido que se casaran por la religión de los antiguos dioses, Sansa y Wilas habían querido hacerlo por la religión de los Siete. La ceremonia fue hermosa. Wilas la envolvió en su capa con los colores de su casa. Larga vida y felicidad para Lord Wilas y Lady Sansa Tyrell. Todos estaban felices.  
EL Rey Robert y la familia real estaban contentos con la ceremonia. Dos de las casas más importantes se habían unido. La Reina Cersei había divisado a Lyanna Stark platicando con su sobrina Arya Stark. No podía dejar de pensar que eran tan parecidas.   
-Madre- Myrcella la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Crees que Gendry será el próximo en casarse?  
-Es probable mi pequeña leona.  
-¿Lady Arya será mi buena hermana verdad?  
-No lo sé Myrcella.  
-Mi hermano la quiere madre.   
-Lord Stark, estará reacio a casar a su hija menor en tan poco tiempo Cella. Esperaremos que tu padre tome su decisión.

Arya decidió que estaba cansada. Así que mientras la fiesta todavía estaba en su apogeo, ella bajó a las criptas. No sabía porque pero eso en realidad la ayudaba. No podía entender cómo era posible que todos estuvieran tan tranquilos y celebrando cuando deberían estar planeando una estrategia para las guerras por venir.  
-Arya Stark siempre huye de las fiestas.  
-Gendry Baratheon también lo hace.  
El príncipe se paró a unos metros de ella. La observó mientras ella veía las formas de los antepasados Stark.  
-Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa. Tu hermana y Wilas se ven felices.  
-Lo son. ¿Se han retirado ya?  
-En eso estaban cuando logré escapar de mis padres.  
-Bien.  
-¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya Stark?  
-No preguntes lo que no estás dispuesto a escuchar Gendry.  
-Habla conmigo.  
Ella suspiró.  
-Están celebrando cuando el tío Benjen está muerto. Winterfell fue atacado hace unas semanas y el Rey de la noche está ganando más espectros para su ejército mientras nosotros celebramos una estúpida boda- ella dijo con enojo.   
-Ellos no están celebrando que tu tío murió Arya. La gente necesita diversión. Uno nunca sabe si mañana morimos todos.  
Arya volteó a las últimas palabras de Gendry.  
-No vamos a morir toro estúpido. No dejaré que mueras- ella se acercó a él tranquilamente. Por eso mismo quiero que todos estén alertas y pensando en la mejor manera de salir vivos de esto.  
-Para eso son los consejos de guerra a los que no has querido asistir My Lady.  
-Todos son estúpidos.  
-¿Incluso mi padre?- Gendry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Robert Baratheon fue el mejor comandante de guerra en sus buenos tiempos.  
-Que no te escuche decir eso- se rió. Padre cree que sigue siendo un buen estratega.  
-Yo solo quiero que nos preparemos mejor.  
-Arya, jamás dejaré que nada te pase- él la abrazó por la cintura. Te amo. Y sé que no quieres saber nada de eso ahora. Pero un día serás mi esposa. Los dioses lo saben.  
-¿Tan seguro Baratheon?- ella dijo con picardía.  
-Estoy contando con ello.  
De pronto ellos se dijeron con besos lo que las palabras no podían. Arya no le había dicho a Gendry que lo amaba, pero él lo podía sentir. Su loba era la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida. Él deseaba que llegara pronto el día que pudieran casarse.  
-Padre quiere que me coronen pronto.  
-¿Por qué?   
-Por la guerra contra Daenerys Targaryen. Él quiere estar liderando los ejércitos.  
-Ella quiere el estúpido trono Gendry.  
-Lo sé.   
-Pero ella no lo tendrá. No lo merece. Serás un buen rey algún día Gendry.  
-Lo único que quiero es ser tu esposo algún día.  
Ella sonrió y lo besó con pasión. Gendry correspondió su beso con fervor, sus manos empezaban a vagar por sus cuerpos.   
-Creo, que es necesario detenernos ahora- el príncipe dijo con la respiración entre cortada.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Arya, porque si seguimos puedo hacerte mía en este momento. Tu padre y tus hermanos, me echarían a los lobos.  
-Nadie te hará nada- lo volvió besar.  
-No. Arya no podemos, ni siquiera estamos comprometidos. No dejaré que se comprometa tu honor.  
-Eres estúpido.  
-Lo sé. Pero es lo mejor. Ahora regresemos a la fiesta antes que Jon venga a buscarnos y quiera que Ghost me coma.  
Ellos si rieron pero salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

Dos días después y a las puertas de Winterfell estaban la gente libre que Jon había ayudado.  
-¡Tu hijo está loco Ned!- el Rey estaba furioso. ¿Cómo pudo prometer tal cosa?  
-Jon, ¿en que estabas pensando?  
-Es la guerra entre vivos y muertos padre. Tenemos que tener los más aliados que podamos.  
-Padre, yo estuve de acuerdo con Lord Jon- el príncipe habló por primera vez. Di mi palabra como el futuro rey de Poniente, que se les iba aceptar y proteger.   
-Gendry- Robert se acercó a él peligrosamente. ¡Me has desobedecido!  
-Siempre me has dicho que hay que seguir los instintos y las buenas corazonadas. Si bien a Jon se le ocurrió yo estuve de acuerdo. Son personas como tú y como yo padre, hay mujeres y niños. Los vi morir, cuando fuimos más allá del muro. No podía simplemente sentarme tranquilo y dejarlos allá. ¡Qué clase de Rey sería si lo hiciera!- El toro se había enojado.  
-Querido- La Reina habló. Has hecho de Gendry un buen hombre. Él tiene razón. Es cosa de política pero estará bien, estaremos bien. Confía en él.  
-Hemos luchado contra ellos toda nuestra vida Gendry, Jon, no es fácil solo olvidar que han matado a mucho de los nuestros durante todos estos años. Pero el príncipe tiene razón. Les daremos una oportunidad.  
Jon asintió a su padre.  
-Pequeño lobo, puedes por favor encargarte de una reunión con ellos- Arya asintió. Jon ve con tu hermana.

La reunión entre Tormund, Ygritte y otros representantes de la gente libre y Ned, Robert, Arya, Gendry y Jon había sido acalorada. Había mucho odio entre todos, pecados que jamás se perdonarían pero habían decidido que lucharían juntos. 

Stannis Baratheon había llegado con el dragonglass proveniente de Dragonstone. Ahora el príncipe estaba coordinando a todos los herreros para que empezaran a forjar las armas lo más pronto posible.

Lyanna estaba en sus cámaras, estaba pensando en Aegon, él había estado siendo retenido por sus sobrinos, jamás imaginó que él estaría vivo. Pero tenía que ayudarlo. Se lo debía a Rhaegar, así que contra todo pronóstico lo había sacado de la mazmorra y le dio un caballo. Solo esperaba que nadie nunca supiera que ella había sido. Su hermano y sus sobrinos estarían tan decepcionados de ella. Pero tenía que ayudar al hermano de Jon.

Todos estaban preparándose para la guerra por venir, Arya estaba entrenando con sus hermanos y su maestro Jaqen, que le había estado enseñando técnicas de Bravos, él era un hombre sin rostro. Aunque por supuesto su padre y su familia no lo sabían. El príncipe forjaba tantas espadas como pudo mientras su padre y Lord Stark ideaban las mejores estrategias para lo que venía.

Una luna después y el muro había caído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la demora. Estuve muy enferma dos semanas, así que ahora que me siento mejor puedo escribir de nuevo. Viene mucho más todavía. Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gran guerra está aquí.

La palabra de que el muro había caído los tenía vueltos locos. El Rey Robert había exigido que todos los ejércitos llegaran para defender el Norte. Sí este caía no habría esperanza para ninguno de los demás reinos. Poco a poco fueron llegando, el ejército Lannister no estaba por ningún lado. La reina estaba furiosa con su padre quien estaba claramente decidiendo que no los ayudaría. Los dioses lo ayudaran porque una vez que su esposo lo viera no lo perdonaría por nada del mundo. Jaime y Tyrion no se sorprendieron para nada por la postura que estaba eligiendo Tywin pero estaban demasiado cansados para opinar.

El príncipe Gendry había forjado dos martillos de guerra con dragonglass, uno para su padre y otro para él. Eran verdaderas piezas de arte por supuesto que a su amada Arya le había forjado una espada para defenderse. Ella había estado muy feliz por eso. 

Sansa estaba felizmente embarazada. Los Dioses habían bendecido su aún reciente matrimonio con un bebé. El nuevo heredero de Alto jardín. Lady Olenna estaba demasiado satisfecha con eso.

Jon por su parte se pasaba su tiempo tratando de conciliar al Norte y a la gente libre, si bien el Rey y su padre habían permitido que lucharan juntos lo cierto era que todavía había mucho rencor y odio entre ellos. Inclusive la pelirroja Ygritte siempre le decía que era un idiota por pensar que después de que esta guerra terminara los dejarían quedarse ahí. Él le dijo que confiaba en Gendry, él sería el nuevo Rey pronto y todo estaría bien con eso.

La comidilla había sido Robb Stark, su joven señor hace dos semanas le había llegado a su padre Ned y a su tía Lyanna con la sorpresa de que era un hombre casado. Se había enamorado de Talissa una joven de una casa pequeña, de ninguna manera era el partido que los norteños esperaban para su futuro Guardián en el Norte. Ned había estado furioso con su primogénito.  
FLASHBACK  
-te creí más inteligente y sensato que esto Robb- gritó, pocas veces se le sacaba de quisio a Lord Eddard Stark, pero esta vez su hijo lo había logrado.  
-Robb- Lyanna trató de suavizar el asunto- Debiste decirnos hijo.   
-Lo hice así porque sabía que no me dejarían casarme con ella. Padre yo la amo.  
-Eres un niño Robb, no sabes que es el amor.  
-nunca quise un matrimonio sin amor como el tuyo y el de mi madre.  
-Yo amaba a tu madre- Ned gritó con furia.  
-¿Y por eso la hiciste tan triste? Ella lloraba todo el tiempo padre, ustedes se veían tan infelices. No puedo vivir algo así. Amo a Talissa y ustedes deben aceptarlo.  
Con eso él había dejado la habitación furioso. Ned no podía entender a sus hijos. Siempre creyó que si alguno de ellos huiría así sería Arya pero jamás Robb. Pensó en reprenderlo. No merecía ser el Guardían del Norte después de todo. Los norteños querían que se casara con una buena hija del invierno no con una sureña. Todo estaba de cabeza.  
-Hermano, Robb ya lo hizo. De nada sirve estarnos lamentando. Los norteños la aceptarán si ven que tú lo haces. Además no estamos seguros que sobreviviremos al invierno- ella susurró.  
-Estoy tan cansado Lya. De todas las mentiras, de todo esto.   
-Lo sé, yo también. Cuando esta guerra termine diremos la verdad.  
-Eso no Lya, Robert estará furioso.   
-Todo estará bien hermano.   
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los ejércitos estaban alineados en las afueras de Winterfell, distintas casas del Reino habían acudido a ésta gran batalla entre los vivos y muertos, después de todo debían ganar. Arya había pasado gran parte de su tiempo entrenando algunas mujeres, hasta Shireen Baratheon estaba armada en este momento. El Rey de la noche llegaría a las puertas de su hogar ancestral en menos de una semana. Los ánimos estaban calientes.

Gendry había pasado todos estos días en la forja, amaba éste lugar, Winterfell era muy tranquilo y con una belleza exquisita. Desearía poder estar aquí en otras circunstancias, de pronto se encontró imaginando una boda del Norte, con la nieve cayendo y frente al árbol de corazón. Él amaba a su loba con todo su corazón, solo quería poder sobrevivir para poder estar con ella. Él lucharía con toda su alma por hacerla feliz.

-La gran noche casi llega estúpido toro y has decidido que ¿te quedarás aquí en tu forja toda la noche?  
El príncipe le sonrió a su loba y la miró. Ella se veía realmente bella, solo llevaba una capa amarrada a lo que él pensó era su turno de noche. Se preguntó por qué estaba caminando casi desnuda por todo Invernalia .  
-Creo que sabía que no podría dormir, ¿qué haces aquí Arya Stark?  
-Vine a buscarte estúpido.  
Ellos compartieron un beso de amor. Su compromiso no era algo que se hubiera anunciado ya pero todos en los Siete Reinos sabían que la loba y el toro se amaban.  
-Quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche Gendry.  
Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.  
-Arya, creo que eso no es correcto. Tu padre, tus hermanos están aquí. Sin mencionar que mi madre tendría mi cabeza en una estaca si te deshonrara. No puedo hacer eso My Lady.  
-Ya sabía que eso me dirías, eres tan terco- ella se enojó. Pero quiero que solo me acompañes a dormir Gendry, mañana a esta hora estaremos peleando. Necesito sentirte cerca de mí.  
-Siempre estoy cerca de ti My Lady. Eres lo más importante en mi vida Arya Stark. Demonios no sabes lo mucho que quiero que todo esto termine y pueda hacerte mi esposa, mi mujer- él la miró con deseo.   
-Lo sé, ahora vamos a dormir- ella le tendió su mano pero él dudó- Estúpido toro, tu integridad está a salvo conmigo, es más Nymeria incluso puede dormir entre nosotros para que no te sientas incómodo- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se reía.  
Gendry se reía fuertemente mientras la seguía al castillo.  
Ellos entraron en las cámaras de la loba, se acostaron abrazados en su cama de plumas mientras Nymeria estaba acostada frente a la chimenea. El príncipe se relajó en los brazos de su amada. Después de unos minutos él estaba profundamente dormido.  
-Te amo estúpido Toro- susurró Arya mientras lo veía dormir. Nunca se lo había dicho, no estaba preparada, diablos estaba un poco agradecida con la guerra porque todavía no se sentía lista para ser la esposa de nadie. Menos una futura reina. Pero lo único que estaba claro para ella era el gran amor que sentía por su toro.  
Todavía no amanecía cuando Shireen entró a las cámaras de Arya y se puso roja al verla dormir tan plácidamente junto a su primo.  
-Oh lo siento- dijo apenada.  
Gendry y Arya no se movieron solo abrieron los ojos.  
-¿Qué pasa Shireen?  
-Arya, Gendry el Rey de la noche está llegando, debemos estar listos todos, Tío Robert está como loco buscándote primo, deberías irte.

El príncipe se paró de inmediato no sin antes recordarle a su loba que la amaba.

Arya por su parte se vistió de inmediato. Ella estaba lista para pelear. Se reunió con su hermana y su tía Lyanna en el vestíbulo, ellas empezarían a orar, mientras Arya, Shireen, Mera y otras mujeres del norte peleaban. 

-¿Mi padre?  
-Él está con Robert- Lyanna respondió.  
-Tía por favor cuida a Sansa.  
-Por supuesto querida y Arya, regresa sana y salva por favor.

Ella asintió y salió corriendo al patio donde se encontró con sus hermanos, Jon, Robb, Bran y Rickon estaban junto a sus caballos y sus lobos huargos.  
-¿Dónde estaré yo?  
-Adentro de las paredes por supuesto- Robb señaló.  
-Por supuesto que no Robb.  
-Arya, entiende, conoces Winterfell mejor que ninguno, puedes ayudar a la gente con los pasadizos secretos, en caso de que sea necesaria una retirada.  
-No será necesario- ella gritó. Winterfell no caerá hoy. Somos hijos del Invierno, ganaremos esta guerra y las que vengan, somos Starks, descendientes de los primeros hombres. Sobreviviremos, el norte recuerda- dijo con valor.

Arya no se dio cuenta que gran parte de los ejércitos la estaban escuchando, incluso su príncipe, que se encontraba con el Rey y Ned.  
-Ella será una buena reina Ned. La has educado bien.   
Ned asintió, amaba a todos sus hijos por igual, pero su corazón siempre había favorecido a su pequeña loba. Gendry solo la observó con orgullo.

Arya subió a su caballo y junto a sus hermanos salieron a las puertas del castillo. Los Starks siempre se veían imponentes, pero hoy, con los colores de su casa y sus lobos, eran una fuerza temible.

Gendry era la viva imagen de su padre, su casco de un ciervo y su martillo de guerra brillaban fuertemente.  
-Esta guerra es entre vivos y muertos. Todos los que luchamos aquí es para seguir viviendo. La nuestra es la furia- rugió.  
-El invierno está aquí- gritó Arya cuando vislumbró a lo lejos al Rey de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo de transición, en el próximo será la batalla en Winterfell, espero cumplir con mis expectativas y las suyas. Nos leemos el próximo domingo. Gracias a todos por leer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gran noche está aquí. Peleas y más peleas. Angustia y sufrimiento, con un poco de luz al final.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí Ned?- Robert preguntó tranquilo.- Creí que nuestros tiempos de guerra habían terminado ya.  
-Lo sé yo también.  
-Tus hijos pelearon bien. Hiciste buen trabajo con ellos.  
Ned asintió en silencio, mientras observaba que el amanecer estaba llegando, Winterfell no había caído pero el precio a pagar había sido muy alto.

FLASHBACK:

Una horda sin término de White walkers se acercaba dispuesto a terminar con sus vidas, los Siete Reinos a través de sus ejércitos estaban listos para resistir y defenderse. Los Stark fueron los primeros que partieron a la batalla, sus leales soldados con ellos, infundados en armaduras de cuero y armas hechas de dragonglass se encontraron frente a frente con esos ojos azules fríos, sin vida de los monstruos. Junto a los Stark, una manada de lobos también pelearía: Arya, Robb, Jon y Bran galoparon a la más alta velocidad para encontrarse cara a cara con su destino. 

El príncipe por su parte llevaba su nuevo martillo de guerra y su casco de toro, su armadura hecha con colores Baratheon y un ciervo bordado en ella, se veía completamente imponente y feroz, junto a él estaba su fiel Sandor Clegane y sus tíos Jaime Lannister y Renly Baratheon, su otro tío Stannis estaba con su padre en otra parte del castillo. Él sabía lo que se esperaba de él, no tenía miedo, si debía morir hoy por la gente que amaba así sería. Lo único es que no podían perder, él no permitiría ver a su amada loba morir de esta manera. Cabalgando junto a sus soldados, el príncipe se enfrentó a los White walkers.

Para los lobos Stark era muy fácil pelear encima de su caballo, estaban terminando fácilmente con los White Walker, Jon era un tremendo espadachín, sin duda el mejor de los Siete Reinos, Robb por su parte era muy bueno también, Bran no se quedaba atrás y Arya por supuesto la mejor en la danza del agua. Era como si ella y su caballo fueran una sola. 

De pronto Robb cayó del caballo, uno de los monstruos con ojos azules había logrado romperle una de las piernas y éste lo había tirado logrando que cayera a la fría nieve, él como pudo se recompuso, se paró y alcanzó a desviar un ataque que iba directo a su corazón. Jon a lo lejos observó cómo su hermano estuvo a punto de morir y quiso ir en su ayuda pero era imposible, estaban siendo superados enormemente. Se preguntó cómo diablos los suyos estaban cayendo tan fácilmente. Como si su hermana le leyera la mente le dijo:  
-Hay una brecha entre el ejército Tyrell, no hay quien los comande- ella gritó- su gente no sabe qué hacer. Loras Tyrell ha caído.  
-Demonios Arya, debemos llegar a ellos, los necesitamos.  
-Lo sé, debes hacerlo hermano, ve.  
-No los voy a dejar Arya.  
-Si no logras que regresen a pelear moriremos aquí Jon, te digo que vayas- ella exigió.  
De repente se encontró esquivando a una mujer enorme con ojos azules fríos, ella peleaba demasiado bien, ella era una de la gente libre que había traído Jon, pero no podría con ella, mientras el monstruo cargó su espada para terminarla, la loba fue lo suficientemente rápida para agacharse y lograr quedar atrás de la misma, como pudo enterró su daga de acero Valerio en su pecho. No podía perder hoy, su gente la necesitaba. Ellos estaban obligados a ganar. De pronto pensó en su príncipe, volteó pero no pudo distinguirlo, esperaba por los viejos dioses que salieran vivos de esta.

Lord Eddard Stark jamás había sentido tanta impotencia, sus hijos estaban afuera del Castillo defendiendo a Winterfell, su casa ancestral mientras que él se escondía dentro. Por supuesto ésta no había sido su idea sino de Arya, quien había decidido que estaría mejor que protegiera desde dentro, pero la incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo. Los gritos y las espadas sonaban fuertemente.

El príncipe estaba junto a su tío Renly, ellos tenían los números a su favor, el ejército Baratheon luchaba incansablemente y las bajas eran pocas pero todavía faltaba mucho, ni siquiera había aparecido el Rey de la Noche. Gendry se encontró deseando que llegara para matarlo él mismo. De pronto divisó a Jon Stark quien venía a caballo junto con Ghost, mientras se abría paso matando a cuanto caminante se le cruzara.  
-¿Tu hermana?- gritó el príncipe.  
-Peleando mejor que tú y yo juntos- él se rió.  
Gendry no pudo contener su sonrisa.  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
-Estamos siendo superados, los Tyrell se han retirado, no tienen un comandante. Ser Loras ha caído.  
-¡QUÉ!- No eso no puede ser- Renly gritó tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de un White Walker quien por su imprudencia no logró esquivar. Apuñalando al menor de los ciervos por la espalda, muriendo al instante.  
-Tío- Gendry gritó y saltó de su caballo dispuesto a terminar con ese monstruo. Desgraciadamente su tío ya había muerto.

Arya sintió que estaban peleando por todo el día, esta era la larga noche y ciertamente no parecía tener fin. Sorpresivamente alcanzó a ver a Gendry peleando junto a Jon, eso le calentaba su corazón. La hacía sentir con algo de esperanza.  
Una nueva horda estaba a la vista, eran demasiados, sin duda no podrían con ellos, pero lo que llamó la atención de todos era que por primera vez, el Rey de la noche estaba haciendo acto de presencia.  
-Eso es, esto es todo lo que tienen ellos- la loba gritaba. Debemos reagruparnos.  
-Arya estamos demasiados bajos en números, estamos perdiendo- Robb le dijo.  
-No podemos perder Robb. Debemos luchar.  
-Lo haremos hermana, pero es mejor desde dentro del Castillo- Bran sugirió.  
-No me estoy retirando como un cobarde- ella dijo furiosa.  
-No es cobardía hermanita- Jon se acercó, debemos planear una nueva estrategia, no podemos perder más hombres.  
-Arya entiende por favor- Gendry la miró y ella asintió a regañadientes.  
-Arqueros, las flechas- la loba ordenó.  
Salieron disparadas las flechas hechas de dragonglass con fuego, uno a uno caían a lo lejos los monstruos.  
-¿Qué está pasando Jon?- Ned preguntó.  
-Estamos perdiendo padre, necesitamos defendernos desde aquí. Son demasiados.  
-Esos bastardos no lograran vencernos- Robert rugió- Desenvainó su espada y se fue listo para pelear.  
-Gendry, tu padre-Tyrion sugirió.  
-Iré con él, pelearé a su lado.  
-No mueran sobrino.

Los White walkers estaban intentando entrar escalando las paredes de las puertas de Winterfell, mientras uno de los gigantes con ojos azules fríos intentaba derribar la puerta.   
El rey y el príncipe se encontraron haciendo una barricada y mientras uno a uno de los monstruos se lograba meter al castillo ellos terminaban matándolos sin dificultad alguna. Los martillos de guerra se alzaban y los soldados Baratheon tomaron su segundo aire. Parecían más furiosos que los mismos Dothraki.

Sansa no pudo soportarlo más, su tía Lyanna había dejado las cámaras donde estaban cuando los walkers entraron al castillo, dijo que tenía que ayudar. Tomó su arco y sus flechas recién hechas y caminó a los pasillos de su hogar, ella defendería su casa y a su familia siempre y ahora tenía que proteger también a su hijo no nacido. Alcanzó a ver a su hermana peleando con tres de esas feroces bestias, Arya era una guerrera experimentada pero ellos la tenían acorralada, no dudó y disparó sus flechas logrando terminar con uno de ellos, lo que le dio a su hermana la oportunidad de deshacerse de los otros.  
-Sansa, pero ¿Qué diablos?  
-Soy un lobo hermana, tengo que proteger a mi familia.  
-Pero es mejor si te vas, no puedo pelear y preocuparme que algo te pueda pasar, hazlo por mi sobrino.  
-Sobrina- la loba roja dijo tranquila.  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura Sans?  
-Lo presiento, ahora ve y hazme sentir orgullosa.  
Arya asintió y se fue corriendo a la batalla.

Bran Stark y Mera Reed peleaban codo con codo, habían hecho grandes hazañas juntos hasta que por supuesto al hijo de Ned Stark se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ser él quien acabara con el Rey de la noche, así que lo enfrentó. No había tenido oportunidad, Bran jamás habría podido ganarle, el Walker era demasiado poderoso y un espadachín magistral, de un solo golpe lo envió al suelo pero justo antes de que pudiera matarlo Robb Stark se interpuso. Un gran jadeo colectivo y gritos de horror fueron los que siguieron.

Arya solo pudo divisar rojo en la nieve que cubría el piso de Winterfell y a dos de sus hermanos caídos mientras que el Rey de la Noche estaba parado a unos metros de ellos, corrió como pudo, saltó sobre Nymeria y se abrió paso para tratar de alcanzarlos, no podía perderlos. Ned vio la escena con terror en sus ojos. 

Arya desmontó a Nymeria con una gracia y rapidez inaudita, ella se enfrentó al Rey de la Noche con su espada, él era mucho más alto que ella pero la loba era veloz, como pudo logró esquivar sus ataques y le dio un gran golpe con su espada que lo hizo retroceder. Pero volvió a cargar logrando golpearla con mucha fuerza, se preparó para el golpe final cuando un martillo de guerra se lo impidió. Era Gendry. Acabó rápidamente con unos caminantes que estaban rodeando a los Stark y pidió los ayudaran, por supuesto Arya no quiso retirarse, ellos se enfrentaron en conjunto al Rey de la Noche, decididos a terminar con esto de una vez. Pero no pudieron, lograron ser rodeados de nuevo, pero alcanzaron a ver a Jon con una espada que desbordaba fuego. 

Jon peleó uno a uno con el Rey de la Noche, se sentía que había pasado media vida luchando, pero no se rendiría, hoy no. Todos seguían peleando pero sabían que si lograban derrotarlo todo terminaría.

Jon cayó a la cruda y fría nieve, cuando el Rey de la noche lo había golpeado con el mango de su espada, como pudo rodó en la nieve y logró ponerse de pie, sin dudarlo ningún momento cuando Arya logró pasarle su daga de acero Valerio la clavó en el pecho del mismo. No sin antes ser herido en su costado izquierdo. El Rey de la Noche se quedó perplejo, uno a uno de los caminantes que había creado se iban desvaneciendo. Todos veían en shock lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía que habían ganado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Padre, debes comer algo por favor.  
-Sansa hija ven aquí- la abrazó fuertemente- Winterfell cayó, perdón por no poder protegerlos.  
-Padre, si Winterfell está en ruinas pero estamos aquí todavía- ella le sonrió.  
-Sansa, Robb perdió su mano derecha en la batalla, Bran no sabemos si volverá a caminar, Jon no ha despertado y Arya con tantos golpes y moretones. Soy un padre terrible.  
-Estamos vivos, todos nosotros, tu familia. Estaremos bien. Reconstruiremos Winterfell padre.   
-Perdimos mucha gente.  
-Lo sé. Pero ganamos.  
Había sido una larga noche que se sintió como si hubiera durado años, en lugar de los días que habpian sido. Si bien, habían sobrevivido a ésta guerra no todos lo habían logrado: Ser Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon, Talissa Stark, Selyse Baratheon, Jory, Beric Dondarrion y muchos otros más habían perecido. El ambiente era fúnebre. Ned siguió a su hija, necesitaba estar con sus cachorros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer. No estoy segura si éste capítulo cumplió con mis expectativas pero hice lo mejor que pude. Ahora con una guerra menos me puedo enfocar en el AMOR GENDRYA! Viene mucho más se los prometo. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡El décimo sexto día del Nombre de Arya Stark!

Dos lunas habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Winterfell todavía estaba recuperándose de la guerra contra los muertos, a pesar de las pérdidas y el llanto, el Norte estaba en pie, así como los demás reinos. Ned y Robert habían trabajado palmo a palmo en la reconstrucción del viejo castillo, el Rey se había negado a regresar a Desembarco del Rey sin ayudar a su viejo amigo, incluso después de todas las sugerencias de su consejo. Él solo les había dicho que se jodieran a lo que su reina sonrió ampliamente. La leona había tenido unos días difíciles, la muerte de su hijo menor la había dejado devastada, no podía entender en qué momento su pequeño hijo se había escapado y había intentado participar en la refriega, ella demostraba en el día la calidad de reina que le enseñaron a ser pero en las noches, su dolor solo se sentía más fuerte. Cersei a pesar de todo estaba encantada con el Norte, lo único aparte de la pérdida de su hijo menor que le molestaba era tener que ver a Lyanna Stark todo el tiempo. No temía que Robert hiciera algo para estar con ella, pero la presencia de la loba no le gustaba, sentía que ella sabía algo que ellos no. En cuanto a las hijas de Ned ella las adoraba, Sansa la mayor, era un encanto en toda la extensión de la palabra, a sus cuatro lunas de embarazo, ella estaba radiante y Arya, su futura buena hija, era una mujer fuerte, con carácter y ella sabía que con el buen consejo sería una gran reina. Estaba orgullosa de su hijo pero sobre todo de que su matrimonio (aunque todavía no anunciado) fuera por amor.  
-Dime mi pequeño lobo, ¿cómo planeas festejar tu décimo sexto día del nombre?- la leona preguntó con cariño.  
-Mi Reina- no creo que una celebración sea lo correcto.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con mi sobrina- Lyanna dijo entrando al comedor. Es una locura pensar en festejar cuando los Siete Reinos están destrozados- ella regañó.  
-Uno pensaría que estás acostumbrada a vivir feliz sabiendo que otros sufren-la leona rugió.  
Lyanna la miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada.  
-Tía Lyanna, por favor- Sansa intervino-La reina tiene razón, sería bueno hacer una pequeña celebración, después de todo, nuestra gente merece un poco de diversión y ánimo.  
-Pero, es reciente lo del príncipe Tommen, ¿cree que sería bueno?-Brienne preguntó a su buena hermana.  
-Mi niño estará conmigo siempre. Me duele, pero a veces simplemente debes seguir adelante y yo soy la Reina de Poniente, debo darle aliento a mi gente.  
-El Norte no es su gente-Lyanna escupió antes de pensar- su majestad.  
-EL Norte siempre ha sido independiente Lady Lyanna, pero no se olvide que todavía forma parte de los Siete Reinos. Hemos luchado con ustedes y mi esposo, Tu Rey, ha sangrado en batalla así como mi hijo, sin mencionar que mi hijo menor falleció.   
Todos en la mesa dejaron de comer mirando entre la leona y la loba.  
-Estoy agradecida, pero nunca me ha gustado celebrar- Arya cortó la plática.  
-Está bien hermanita, pero te vas a dejar consentir, después de todo, no falta mucho para que me vaya a Highgarden y te extrañaré- Sansa la rodeó en un abrazo.  
-Pero la boda será un gran acontecimiento querida loba- la reina dijo.  
-Mi sobrina ni siquiera ha dicho que sí a ése compromiso.  
-Tía Lyanna por favor. Todos en los siete reinos saben que me voy a casar con ese estúpido cabeza de toro algún día- ella rió ampliamente.

-Ellos ganaron- Daenerys dijo con asombro. Le ganaron a los muertos. ¿Es eso posible?  
-Mi Reina, es lo que todos dicen.  
-Pensé que necesitarían de mis dragones.  
-Dicen que Jon Stark fue quien derrotó al Rey de la Noche.  
-¿El hijo heredero del amigo del usurpador?  
-No khalessi es su bastardo legitimado por el ciervo.  
-¿Bastardo? Interesante.   
Aegon hizo su entrada repentina.  
-Tía estamos listos.  
-¿La flota?  
-Todos listos para zarpar.  
-Regresaremos a Poniente por lo que nos pertenece. Quiero que el ciervo y su familia sufran lo que yo.  
Aegon sonrió.

Arya Stark estaba en sus cámaras, totalmente dormida, aún era de madrugada, Nymeria dormía plácidamente frente a la chimenea, cuando escuchó ruidos en su ventana. Ella de inmediato se levantó con Aguja y su daga en mano lista para atacar hasta que se dio cuenta que era el estúpido toro, que estaba escalando como su hermano Bran pero sin la habilidad del mismo.  
-Estúpido príncipe, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?  
-Feliz día del nombre Arya Stark.  
-Pudiste haber esperado hasta en la mañana.  
-No quiero, no podía dormir. Gendry logró ponerse en pie y la abrazó con fuerza, llenándola de besos por toda la cara.  
-Tengo muchas sorpresas para ti Arry.  
-No me gustan las sorpresas- ella frunció el ceño.  
-Lo sé, pero confía en mi, te gustará.  
Arya besó a Gendry, demonios cómo le gustaba hacerlo. La temperatura se elevó por un momento y la loba pensó dejar que su toro la poseyera en ése momento sin importarle que todo el castillo los escuchara. Probablemente lo hubiera dejado si no hubieran sido abruptamente interrumpidos.  
-Arya, vamos, levántate- Jon dijo entrando por la puerta, justo cuando Arya y Gendry estaban en una guerra de quién tocaba más del otro.  
Jon se puso furioso. Agarró al príncipe por el cuello y lo aventó.  
-¿Qué demonios haces en el cuarto de mi hermana?- Jon estaba rojo de coraje.  
-Jon cálmate, no seas estúpido, despertarás al mismísimo Robert.  
-Es lo que quiero, que todos vean que el dichoso príncipe no respeta la casa de sus anfitriones. Diablos Arya se está aprovechando de ti.  
-Eso no es cierto Jon- Gendry por fin habló. Amo a tu hermana.  
-¿La amas tanto que quieres deshonrarla? La expones a que todos hablen mal de ella, ni siquiera están comprometidos.  
-No estoy deshonrándola- Gendry estaba enojado también. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo de los esponsales no ha sido mi culpa deseo éste matrimonio más que nada- él estaba gritando.  
-Cállense los dos.  
-No me voy a callar Arya, no porque seas un príncipe puedes meterte al cuarto de mi hermana a la hora que quieras, solo te quieres aprovechar de ella.  
-Jon cállate si alguien quiere aprovecharse de alguien aquí soy yo. Le he dicho a Gendry que me haga su mujer tantas veces como he podido y él ha dicho que no por respeto a mí. No quiere que estemos juntos hasta el dichoso matrimonio. Lo cual parece no llegar lo suficientemente pronto. Y siendo sinceros probablemente estaríamos follando en éste momento si no fuera por tu culpa, así que como es mi día del nombre les pido a los dos que me dejen sola- la loba estaba furiosa y Nymeria estaba gruñendo.  
Jon estaba tan enojado con su hermana en este momento y Gendry estaba más que rojo. Salieron uno detrás del otro sin decir una sola palabra lo que Arya agradeció en silencio.  
-¿Viste Nym? Son unos estúpidos.  
-¡Jon!- Ned Stark vio a su hijo que salía furioso a los establos.  
-Padre- Jon se detuvo.  
-¿Qué te pasa hijo?  
-Arya…  
-¿Se han peleado?  
-Necesitas decidir si vas a dar tu consentimiento para esa boda padre y con urgencia- con eso dejó a su padre solo con sus pensamientos.

-Feliz día del nombre pequeño lobo- Ned Stark le dijo a su hija mientras entraba en sus cámaras.  
-¡Padre!- Arya lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Te he traído un obsequio pequeño lobo.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Vamos afuera y lo verás.  
Arya no podía de la emoción cuando se acercó a los establos y vio una hermosa yegua blanca que su padre le estaba obsequiando.  
-Padre, gracias- lo volvió abrazar.  
-Me alegro que te guste querida hija. Pero dime, ¿cómo lo llamarás?  
-Ella se llamará Invierno.  
Ned sonrió a su hija.  
-Te falta mi regalo- Sansa dijo mientras caminaba a los establos con dificultad debido a su embarazo. No puedes montar a Invierno sin unos buenos pantalones de cuero- ella sonrió a su hermana.  
-Gracias Sans.

Todo el día recibió regalos por el día de su nombre, la Reina y el Rey le habían obsequiado un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas color azul como los ojos de Gendry, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de cosas lo aceptó agradecida. Myrcella y Shireen le habían elaborado un vestido color gris con azul marino al estilo del Norte, con pequeños lobos bordados, Sansa no había pasado por alto que el color del bordado era dorado, como el color de la familia real, incluso Brienne había aceptado entrenar con ella y eso solo la había puesto feliz.  
-Has mejorado muchísimo Arya- Brienne dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Digamos que cuando peleas contra la muerte debes dar todo de sí mismo.  
-Lo sé, pero de verdad eres una gran bailarina de agua, tus habilidades son de admirarse.  
-Gracias- la loba sonó sincera.  
-Debo decir que te voy a extrañar.  
-¿Cuándo se van?  
-Mañana mismo, partiremos con el Rey y la Reina, pero nosotros nos instalaremos en Tarth, es lo mejor para nosotros. Estar lejos del viejo Tywin.  
-Dicen que no han sabido de él en un buen tiempo. La reina está preocupada.  
-Seguro está bien.   
-¿Cómo equilibras tu vida Lady Brienne?  
Brienne frunció el ceño con lo de Lady pero lo dejó pasar.  
-Me refiero, decidiste casarte con el hermano de la Reina. Estás dejando tu vida de guerrera a un lado. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa decisión?  
-No hice ninguna decisión Lady Arya. Jaime me ama por lo que soy. Y respeta lo que soy. Lo que me gusta hacer y lo que quiero. Si el príncipe no es así contigo entonces no te cases.  
-Gendry me acepta. Pero no sé si pueda ser reina.  
-Te he visto liderar a tu gente, te preocupa que todos estén bien y los apoyas. Serás una buena reina Arya Stark.  
-Sería Arya Baratheon.  
-Jamás vas a dejar de ser una Stark, está en tu sangre de lobo. Nunca dejes que nada ni nadie te quite eso.  
Arya asintió a su buena amiga y sonrió.

Esa noche Ned Stark había insistido en hacerle una pequeña cena a su loba para festejarla y Sansa había sido feliz organizando todo. Arya se estaba preparando cuando su padre llamó a su puerta, él entró quedándose maravillado al ver la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido su hija menor.  
-Pequeño lobo estás hermosa- dijo mientras besó su frente.  
-Gracias padre, no tienes que mentirme por cierto.  
-Arya ya hemos pasado por esto- regañó.  
-Estoy bromeando padre.  
-Arya vamos, te escoltaré a tu pequeña celebración.

Ned, Lyanna, Robert, Cersei,Sansa, Wilas, Stannis, Shireen, Myrcella, Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon, Tyrion, Jaime, Brienne y por supuesto el príncipe Gendry estaban allí. La cena había sido exquisita y todos parecían pasar un rato divertido y tranquilo. El príncipe se las arregló para estar con Arya unos momentos a solas.  
-Tenía que entregarte tu regalo- Gendry sonrió. Esta mañana fuimos interrumpidos.  
-Jon está enojado conmigo- ella hizo un puchero.  
-Ten- Gendry le mostró una pulsera hecha por él. Tenía pequeños lobos en ella y uno muy grande idéntico a Nymeria, también tenía un pequeño toro, era color gris y realmente hermosa- Sé que no te gustan las cosas ostentosas así que te dejo algo que pensé que te gustaría llevar siempre contigo.  
-Gendry es hermoso, me encanta. Ella lo besó por supuesto. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Myrcella y Shireen.  
-Lo siento hermanito pero padre los está buscando.  
Arya rodó los ojos pero asintió, siguiendo a su príncipe hacia el gran salón donde los demás los esperaban.  
Les otorgaron copas de vino y Lord Eddard Stark se puso de pie.

“Hoy mi hija menor llega a su décimo sexto día del Nombre y no puedo estar más orgulloso de ella. Siempre sé tú mi pequeño lobo, no dejes que nada te cambie. Te amo, así como lo hacen tus hermanos- ella los miró con una sonrisa- así como lo hace tu madre desde donde esté- Arya palideció al oír la mención de su fallecida madre. Un brindis a la salud de Lady Arya Stark, la loba del Norte”.

El pequeño lobo corrió y abrazó a su padre lo más fuerte que pudo, no importándole el decoro ni los buenos modales.

Gendry se paró de su asiento con una sonrisa y dijo solemnemente:  
“Es de todos sabido mi amor incondicional hacia su hija Lord Eddard Stark, es mi deseo pedirle que acepte los esponsales para unirnos en sagrado matrimonio. Por supuesto si mi loba así lo quiere”.  
Ned miró a su hija esperando encontrar algún indicio de que no quería esto pero ella solo le sonreía al príncipe.  
-Si mi hija acepta, no tengo porqué oponerme Príncipe Gendry.  
Todos miraron expectantes a la loba.  
-¡Demonios que digo que sí!  
-Perfecto- gritó Robert, uniremos nuestras casas. Que se toquen las campanillas, que todos los Siete Reinos y más allá del Muro se enteren que el Príncipe, mi heredero Gendry Baratheon y la She-wolf Lady Arya Stark se han comprometido en matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo relajado, estamos avanzando, ya hay esponsales. Wuuuu. Más por venir. Gracias a todos los que leen :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida continúa. Planeando la coronación de Gendry.

-¿Cómo voy a recuperar lo que me pertenece?- Daenerys preguntó a Ser Jorah mientras viajaban en los barcos.  
-Tienes un gran ejército contigo khalessi, tu gente te respeta y te ama, tienes un sobrino que aunque es algo imprudente hará lo que sea por verte feliz. Pero sobre todo, tienes a tu hijo.  
-Aemon es mi motor de vida. Por eso tuve que dejarlo en Essos, mi corazón se ha roto por ello pero lo necesito a salvo. El ciervo me arrebató a Drogo, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya.  
-No estamos seguros que haya sido Roberth Baratheon, khalessi.  
-Él me ha querido muerta desde siempre, mató a mi hermano en el Tridente y destrozó a mi familia Jorah- ella estaba molesta. Si puedo lo quemaré vivo.  
-Si haces eso no serás mejor que tu padre. La gente creerá que estás loca como él y se rebelarán, nunca te aceptarán.  
-¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Tengo tres dragones y no puedo utilizarlos?  
-Solo digo que todo con calma, siempre has dicho que quieres ser una reina diferente, gánate a tu gente, con tus acciones, déjalos que te conozcan- Jorah empezó acercarse a ella hasta que pegó su frente a la suya- Déjalos que vean lo que yo he visto de ti.- Daenerys lo miró tranquila, por todos era bien sabido el gran amor que el oso sentía por ella, pero nunca se lo había dicho tan directamente.

Mientras tanto en Casterly Rock un muy enojado Tywin Lannister hablaba con su hermano Devan.  
-¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieran a los muertos?  
-No lo sé hermano. Sin los dragones no crei que podrían hacerlo. El Rey va estar furioso, el ejército Lannister fue el único que no asistió a su llamado. Siendo el padre de su esposa lo hace peor.  
-¡Basta! Robert siempre ha sido demasiado ingenuo. Creerá lo que le diga, además he estado demasiado ocupado averiguando cosas.  
-¿Cómo cuales hermano?  
-La perra hija del dragón está por llegar.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-Ya empecé con el estúpido de su sobrino. Le dije que fue Robert quien mandó matar a su madre Elia y a su hermana, además le mandé un regalito a nombre de nuestro Rey a Daenerys Targaryen. ¿Por qué crees que ella viene?  
-Hermano, ¿Qué has hecho?  
-Le advertí a Robert y a mis hijos que nada bueno saldría si me hacían a un lado. Y voy a cumplir con mi palabra. El rey no tiene ni idea de quien es en realidad del que debería de cuidarse.  
-Pero acaso, ¿estás pensando en asesinarlo?  
-¿Yo? Por supuesto que lo haría pero no soy estúpido. Nadie sospechará de mis verdaderas intenciones si él muere en la estúpida guerra contra la perra Targaryen.  
-¿Fue por eso que envenenaste a Lord Arryn?  
-Él era un hombre demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Descubrió mis planes y tuve que eliminarlo. Seré yo quien se quede con el trono de hierro al final. He esperado tanto tiempo.  
-Tu nieto será coronado pronto, eso dicen los rumores. Y tiene el apoyo del Norte, más ahora que se ha comprometido con la hija de Ned Stark.  
-Mi nieto es un idiota. Es un niño estúpido que ha sido consentido toda su vida por mi hija y su padre. Pero es mi sangre, él no morirá, siempre y cuando juegue bien su papel.  
-¿Y la chica Stark?  
-Voy a sugerir nuevos esponsales para ella. Aegon Targaryen lo hará bien- el león sonrió con malicia. 

El Rey Robert, Cersei, Gendry, Myrcella, Shireen, Stannis, Jaime, Brienne, Tyrion y Sandor Clegane habían llegado a Desembarco del Rey hace una semana. Después de ayudar a los norteños a reconstruir Winterfell, Robert había decidido salir inmediatamente. Después de todo tenía que preparar las cosas para la próxima coronación de su hijo. Gendry se convertiría en Rey en dos lunas. Si los rumores estaban en lo cierto, pronto estarían librando otra batalla, pero según la gente, ésta incluiría dragones.  
El príncipe se encontraba refugiado en su fragua, sus días en Desembarco del Rey después de su regreso del norte habían sido demasiado ocupados, con su inminente coronación y su próxima boda con su loba, todo estaba hecho un caos. Arya y él habían decidido que se casarían en Winterfell en el Godswood, pero para que ése día llegara primero sería Rey por la insistencia de su padre. Se encontró recordando su despedida con ella:

FLASHBACK  
Arya y Gendry yacían en las cámaras de la loba acostados mirando al techo, ella estaba apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.  
-Te vas mañana estúpido toro. ¿Qué esperas que haga sin ti?  
-No muchas locuras Arya, promételo.  
-No puedo prometer lo que no voy a cumplir- ella sonrió en burla.  
-No veo la hora en la que no tenga que separarme de ti, my lady.  
-Lo sé, esa estúpida boda no llega pronto- ella dijo con un puchero.  
-Si por mí fuera nos casábamos ésta misma noche y lo sabes.  
-Lo sé, pero Sansa y tu madre tendrían nuestras cabezas en una estaca si lo hacemos. Todos están tan entusiasmados planeando la boda. ¿Puedes creer que mi hermana lloró cuando me probé el vestido de novia? Ella está demasiado loca con su embarazo.  
-Ella te ama Arya. Y está feliz por ti, es lógico.  
-No quiero que te vayas Gendry.  
-Tampoco quiero irme, pero debo arreglar todo para cuando regreses siendo mi Reina.  
-No tiene caso que viaje para tu coronación, si luego tendremos que regresarnos para la boda.  
-Es por eso que mi padre estaba tan enojado. Dijo que tantos viajes lo matarían.  
-Jajajaja, a Robert Baratheon no lo mata nadie.  
-Eso espero.  
Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, pasarían muchas lunas separados, pero lo cierto era que Arya estaba un poco agradecida de permanecer más tiempo en su casa.  
-¿Crees que vaya a ser un buen Rey?- él preguntó tímidamente.  
-No tengo idea de ser un buen Rey, pero te conozco, eres un buen hombre Gendry Baratheon. No esperes que sea una buena reina eso sí. Jamás quise ser una dama, mucho menos gobernar los Siete Reinos.  
-Pero estaré a tu lado, todo siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos.  
-Así es estúpido Toro.  
Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que la loba habló.  
-Gendry…  
-¿Si mi amor?  
-Te amo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente no iba a escribir nada Gendrya en éste pero no me pude resistir. Viene mucho más.Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia. Me pone muy feliz.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con Daenerys llegando a Poniente, los Baratheon y los Stark tienen que empezar a organizar sus estrategias.

La noticia de que a Dragonstone había llegado Daenerys Targaryen junto a su sobrino Aegon había dejado sin palabras a los siete reinos. Ellos acababan de desembarcar, dejando sin casa a Stannis Baratheon, quien era el responsable de defenderlo para el Rey Robert, pero estando él en Desembarco del Rey para la coronación de su sobrino nada pudo hacer, por supuesto que fue muy fácil que su gente cayera sin él liderando. Eso y los supuestos tres dragones que la gente dice están volando en los alrededores. Robert estaba furioso, pero no se había dado por vencido, había pasado mucho tiempo pero el trono de hierro era algo que había ganado al matar al príncipe heredero Rhaegar, quien a su vez le había destrozado la vida secuestrando a su gran amor Lyanna. Después de todo lo pasado él no creía que regresar a un reinado de los dragones fuera lo que se necesitaba. Su gente amaba a su hijo mayor, era por eso que había apresurado su coronación, él siempre supo que no era un buen rey, pero su hijo Gendry, él era lo mejor de su esposa y el mismo. Se merecía ese trono y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a su familia. Varios soldados Baratheon habían sido masacrados y quemados por dragones junto a un ciervo con las entrañas afuera, él lo supo de inmediato, querían terminar con su casa y estaría condenado si dejara que eso pase.  
-Mi amor- La Reina regente, entró a su despacho- ¿Qué estás pensando?  
-Estrategias de guerra querida. No dejaré que mi hijo vaya a pelar sin mí.   
-Gendry es un excelente comandante, se ha ganado el respeto de su gente. Todo estará bien.  
-Cersei-Robert agarró por las manos a su leona- Demonios eres condenadamente bella- ella le sonrió y lo besó dulcemente.  
-Y tú eres muy galante mi amado ciervo.  
-Si yo no regreso, tienes que prometerme correr al Norte, te diría que fueras con tu padre pero con todo lo que ha pasado no confío en él. Tú y Myrcella no estarán seguras con el león.  
-Sé que no puedo pedirte que te quedes aquí. Nunca he podido retenerte a mi lado. Pero tienes que saber que siempre te he amado.  
-Y yo a ti Cersei, jamás lo dudes. Estoy peleando por ti, por nuestros hijos y por lo que nos hemos ganado en estos años.  
-Entonces querido, debo hacerte sentir bien antes de que te marches.  
Robert sonrió y procedió a consumar una vez más el gran amor que sentía por su reina.

Mientras tanto en Winterfell, Ned estaba en el gran salón con sus hijos y demás señores del Norte.  
-El Rey Gendry necesita nuestra ayuda- Jon Stark hablaba tranquilo. No dejaremos que esos Targaryen lastimen a la casa que ha sido siempre leal a la nuestra.  
Lyanna cerró los ojos y una lágrima se le escapaba. Esos de los cuales hablaba eran su familia también, su sangre- pensó.  
-El Norte no debería participar Lord Stark, siempre hemos sido independientes- Lord Karstark habló.  
-Debería darte vergüenza Lord Karstark- esto no es una pregunta de tu Señor, es una orden, porque te recuerdo has decidido seguir a Casa Stark desde hace muchos años y debes lealtad. Pero sobre todo me parece muy cobarde tu argumento, ¿quieres esconderte mientras tus hermanos norteños y de Poniente mueren en batalla? Es una lástima que corra en ti sangre del Norte- Arya Stark estaba furiosa.  
-Mi señora, eso no es lo que quise decir.  
-Me importa un bledo lo que usted dice o piensa. Es su Rey el que nos necesita. Los Targaryen nos han hecho mucho daño a nosotros también, ¿no recuerdan lo de mi abuelo y mi tío?- se volteó a ver a su tía- Lo que le hizo Rhaegar Targaryen a mi tía Lyanna, le destrozó la vida.   
-Arya- Ned empezó a intervenir.  
-No padre, mi hermana tiene razón-Robb Stark había tenido suficiente- No te obligaré a que pelees con nosotros Lord Karstark, pero debes saber que esta guerra la ganaremos nosotros junto con los Baratheon como siempre ha sido. Pronto mi hermana será una más de ellos por lo que estamos comprometidos en sangre ya. Su dicho es fuego y sangre, pero no olviden que nosotros acabamos de sobrevivir a los muertos, podemos con esto.  
-Además, el invierno está llegando- Arya terminó la frase y miró a sus hermanos. Lucharía contra quien sea para defender a su estúpido toro que ahora estaba tan lejos de ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer tía?  
-Necesitamos reunirnos con el usurpador, su hijo y los Stark, también sería bueno más casas importantes. Quiero verlos cara a cara y escupirles.  
-Ellos no van a querer eso Khalessi- Jorah intentaba convencerla pero falló terriblemente.  
-Voy a darles la oportunidad de retirarse, de permitirme matar al usurpador y a su recién coronado hijo, los demás tendrán que arrodillarse ante mi si quieren vivir.  
-No lo aceptarán. Ned Stark tiene un gran ejército con él, los norteños saben lo que hacen.  
-Sin mencionar que el ejército Tyrell está con ellos también, debido al matrimonio de Lady Sansa con el heredero Wilas, de hecho está por nacer su primer hijo- Aegon habló tranquilo.  
-El Valle también, son leales a su casa. Y bueno Dorne, se dice que planean casar a la princesa Arianne Martell con Jon Stark y sin mencionar que Robb desposará a Myrcella Baratheon también. Ellos tienen aliados khalessi, nosotros no.  
-Tenemos dragones. No dudaré en usarlos y quemarlos a todos.  
-¿Dónde será la reunión entonces?  
-En Harrenhall donde todo empezó.

-¡Está definitivamente loca como su padre!- la loba estaba furiosa.  
-Es una trampa padre, nos quiere ahí para asesinarnos como lo hizo con nuestro abuelo y tío- Robb dijo.  
-Probablemente sea una trampa pero debemos ir, bueno no todos- Jon razonó- Puedo ir yo en representación de casa Stark, si algo malo sucede ninguno de usted se puso en peligro.  
-Jon no seas estúpido- Arya lo miró. Eres igual de importante que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero tienes razón el algo. No todos debemos ir, bueno no realmente, tengo un plan. Voy hablar con Jaqen, padre por favor confía en mí. Por favor habla con Robert dile que mantenga a mi toro en calma, nos veremos en la posada del camino del Rey, si Daenerys piensa que terminará con los Baratheon está muy equivocada. Se ha metido con el paquete erróneo.   
Con eso salió al patio decidida a poner en marcha su plan. Ella podía jugar sucio también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprecio mucho a los que están leyendo mi historia. Prometo que viene más Gendrya.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La inminente reunión de los Starks y Baratheon con Daenerys y Aegon.

Lo cierto era que la reunión con Daenerys y Aegon Targaryen era inevitable, tenían que asistir y conocer de primera mano sus intenciones. Las cuales Arya pensó que habían sido muy claras desde que dejó el ciervo con las entrañas en el suelo. Pero por supuesto todos los hombres de su vida se habían aferrado a que debían ir y si era necesario morir con honor- ella había rodado los ojos ante las brillantes ideas de sus hermanos y su padre. Estaban a dos días a lo mucho de reunirse con Gendry y Robert, ella tenía un plan bajo la manga, solo lo había comentado con su padre y pensó que era arriesgado pero le dio su voto de confianza, así que aquí estaba ella en el camino junto a la mitad del ejército del Norte, los demás se habían quedado defendiendo Winterfell y por supuesto Rickon y su tía Lyanna estaban allí. Al principio, ella había sido renuente a quedarse, quería ver a los Targaryen pero pronto su padre le había dicho que no era una buena idea. Después de todo había sido en Harrenhall donde todo había comenzado. 

-¿Una chica está preparada para lo que quiere hacer?  
-Una chica es una mujer ahora- ella dijo con orgullo.  
-No, no lo es. Una chica está dejando que sus sentimientos la dominen. Una chica está poniendo a todos en riesgo con su plan.  
-Decidiste ayudarme con esto Jaqen. ¿Acaso te arrepientes?  
-No, es solo que siempre ha sido el destino de una chica pelear. Una chica nació para ser un hombre sin rostro. Una chica podría ser nadie, si quisiera.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que nunca podría separarme de mi familia, de Gendry- ella cerró los ojos un momento para pensar en ese estúpido Toro que había robado su corazón. En lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo protegería con su vida si era necesario.  
-Una chica ama al ciervo.  
-Creí que eso estaba claro.  
-Los lobos se comen a los ciervos. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.  
-Es una suerte que él sea un Toro.  
-Es una misión peligrosa la que una chica quiere hacer.   
-Lo sé. Pero no tengo otra opción. Defenderé a mi paquete con todo lo que soy y lo que tengo.  
-Tal vez una chica se equivoca y esa mujer no quiera asesinarlos. Tal vez el que quiera ver a su familia destruida sea otro.  
-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?  
-Que una chica debe estar más atenta. Una chica debe ser fría si quiere ganar esta guerra.  
Por supuesto Jaqen había dejado pensando a la loba, sus palabras tan crípticas solo la confundían, él había sido su maestro desde hace varios años y él le enseñó las técnicas de un hombre sin rostro a pesar de que jamás había podido convertirse en nadie debido a su amor por su familia. Pero ella era buena y había pedido ayuda para la misión de Harrenhall, por los viejos y nuevos dioses esperaba que funcionara.

Arya había decidido caminar con Nymeria, ellos se habían detenido a pasar la noche, su padre y sus hermanos estaban ayudando a los demás a instalarse en sus tiendas, ella decidió que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, prepararse para lo que estaba por venir. De repente escuchó unos ruidos detrás de los árboles, ella rápidamente sacó su espada y se preparó para la batalla, se maldijo en voz baja por no traer su daga también con ella pero no pensó que se encontraría emboscada antes de tiempo, por supuesto Jaqen le había dicho que estaba pensando demasiado con sus sentimientos y ella estaba siendo vulnerable, ella lo había mandado al infierno pero ahora estaba viendo que tenía razón, ella podía morir esta noche y nunca encontrarse con Gendry.   
Nymeria sintió la preocupación de su ama y empezó a correr alrededor de ella, Arya vio que su loba no estaba en modo pelea así que solo se confundió más. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles cuando algo o más bien alguien chocó con ella.  
-Pero, ¡qué diablos!- maldijo una voz conocida cuando ella puso a Neddle en su cuello.  
-¿Gendry?- ella preguntó confusa.  
-¡Siete infiernos Arya! ¿Cada vez que te veo tienes que poner un arma en mi cuello?- él notó como su espada seguía en la misma posición, si él se movía un centímetro, ella lo mataría- Baja a Neddle, Arya.  
Ella lo hizo, saliendo de su aturdimiento.  
-Estúpido, estúpido Toro- ella le gritó mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con fuerza- ¡Casi te mato!  
-Por supuesto que lo noté- él rodó los ojos- Deja de golpearme Arya.  
-Eres un estúpido. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Nos encontramos con su campamento, pregunté a Jon por ti y dijo que saliste a caminar con Nymeria.  
-Pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta.  
-Arya, eres la próxima reina de los Siete Reinos, los ojos están en ti.  
-Eso y Jon es demasiado sobreprotector.   
-Él te ama por eso te cuida- el Rey se acercó y la sujetó por la cintura, la loba puso sus manos en su cuello- Te amo- él la besó con fiereza mientras Nymeria aullaba de felicidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- El Rey estaba furioso después de que Arya comentara a toda la sala, su plan. Ned había improvisado una sala de consejo en la que se encontraban Robert, Gendry, Stannis, Jaime, Jon, Robb, Bran, Ser Davos, Sandor Clegane, Jaqen, Arianne Martell y su tío Oberyn, junto a más señores del Norte, la casa Tyrell y los Tarly estaban reuniéndose con ellos a primera hora de mañana.  
-Es lo mejor Gendry, tienes que aceptar que es una buena idea.  
-¿Estás loca Arya Stark? De ninguna manera aceptaré eso. No puedes simplemente decirme que no iré al encuentro con la madre de los dragones. ¿Qué clase de Rey sería si me acobardo de esa manera?  
-Es por tu bien, no solo tú por supuesto, tu padre también, eso es algo que no esperan. Por supuesto que intentarán asesinarlos a ambos- ella estaba gritando en este punto.  
-Jamás cambiaré mi vida por la de otra persona inocente, creí que me conocías mejor Arya.  
-Ellos son hombres sin rostro Gendry, están entrenados para esto, no morirán- ella rodó los ojos en este punto.  
-Es suficiente- Robert Baratheon se puso de pie y su voz rugió por toda la tienda- la loba sabe lo que dice, debo reconocer que serías un excelente comandante- Arya le sonrió ampliamente- Pero estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo, no podemos acobardarnos de esta manera. Debemos enfrentar a los Targaryen nosotros. De frente, es a nuestra casa a la que están amenazando.  
-Creo que el plan de mi hermana es bueno. Deberíamos reconsiderarlo- Robb intentó hacerlos cambiar de opinión.  
-Quieren que yo no vaya y tú sí, ¿Arya?- la loba podría ver en los ojos del Toro que estaba furioso.  
-Los quiero a salvo a todos, siete infiernos-ella había tenido suficiente.  
-Es arriesgado, pero Arya tiene un punto- Ned comenzó hablar y la tienda escuchó atentamente. Gendry eres el Rey y al final harás lo que tú decidas pero si mueren tú y tu padre y probablemente Stannis también, su casa será extinta. Eso es lo que pretenden, con sus dragones nos amenazarán a todas las demás casas para que seamos leales a ellos, para que doblemos la rodilla. Los Stark lo hicimos una vez y no fue por gusto.  
-Su majestad- Jon habló por primera vez, tienes mi palabra que nada le va a pasar a mi hermana, estaré con ella todo el tiempo, ahora nuestra prioridad son ustedes. El destino de los Siete Reinos está en tus hombros, debes tomar una decisión.  
-Siempre hemos dicho que el Norte recuerda- Robb habló, tenemos las mismas ganas que ustedes de que un Targaryen regrese a tomar el trono de hierro. Le hicieron mucho daño a mi familia, mi abuelo y tío fueron quemados vivos y mi tía Lyanna deshonrada. Estamos juntos en esto.  
Los ojos se posaron en Gendry, quien suspiró pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza.  
-La nuestra es la furia- Stannis mencionó.  
-El invierno está llegando Jon finalmente dijo.

Daenerys y su gente habían llegado a Harrenhall para preparar todo para su reunión. Ella no sabía lo que haría al ver al usurpador y a su hijo. Ella solo quería vengar la muerte de su amado esposo Drogo.  
-Khalessi- Jorah la interrumpió- Hemos terminado, todo está listo.  
-Bien, ellos llegarán mañana.  
-No planeas asesinarlos en la reunión, todos te verían peor que tu padre.  
-Planeo ver al usurpador y preguntarle, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice yo para que destrozara mi vida de esta manera?  
-Estás a tiempo Khalessi, regresemos a Esoos, allá eras feliz, tú no querías regresar lo dijiste tantas veces. Vamos y verás crecer a Aemon. Deja esta locura.  
-Se lo debo a Aegon también. Después de todo, Robert Baratheon asesinó a su padre.  
-Porque él secuestró y violó a su prometida. Sabes en el fondo que Rhaegar cometió muchos errores que le causaron su prematura muerte.  
-Mañana será un día difícil. Pero estaré bien. Mis dragones estarán aquí para protegerme.  
-¿Quién te va a proteger de ti misma?  
-Vete Jorah, necesito estar sola. Necesito pensar.

Aegon estaba viendo la cantidad de ejércitos que llegaban a Harrenhall, por supuesto que se había nombrado a esta reunión como “pacífica” pero no había causado sorpresa ver la cantidad de soldados que estaba aquí para proteger a su Rey Gendry Baratheon. Veía pancartas de Stark y se supuso que el gran Eddard Stark estaría aquí dando su lealtad por su amigo el usurpador. Decidió que era momento de enfrentar su pasado, salió para reunirse con ellos.

Daenerys Targaryen estaba en la sala que acondicionaron para “la reunión” había una mesa grande y ella estaría a la cabeza con su querido Jorah a su derecha y su sobrino Aegon a la derecha. 

Lord Eddard Stark entró al gran salón, seguido por sus hijos Robb, quien lo siguió rápidamente, después Jon y Arya entraron del brazo, habían insistido que Bran se quedaba con los ejércitos para comandarlos en caso de que algo pasara. Sansa había insistido en que su hermana usara un vestido por supuesto, era uno gris oscuro, con los lobos Stark dibujados en él, de mangas largas y holgadas en las muñecas, su cintura se acentuaba con clase y su capa de lobo estaba cubriéndola todo el tiempo, todos pudieron notar que los lobos estaban bordados con hilo dorado de Baratheon y en su muñeca estaba la pulsera de lobos y toros que Gendry le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños. Para sus hermanos era obvio que debajo de toda la apariencia de dama estaba Neddle y varias dagas escondidas por si algo salía mal este día.

Después de los Starks, siguieron los Tyrell por supuesto, Willas encabezó su casa, seguido de Jaime Lannister y Brienne of Tarth, además Samwell Tarly estaba allí apoyando a su buen amigo Jon. Oberyn Martell entró al salón y sus ojos se mezclaron con los de Aegon rápidamente, después de todo, se supone que él era su sobrino. Estaba aquí para ayudar debido al inminente compromiso entre su hija Arianne y Jon, pero quería que él viviera. Necesitaba que si en realidad era su sobrino, lo dejaran vivo. Era por eso que estaba hoy aquí.

Por último pero siendo los más importantes Robert y Stannis Baratheon entraron, orgullosamente vistiendo los colores de su casa, seguidos del Rey Gendry, quien estaba siendo flanqueado por Ser Sandor Clegane y el caballero de la cebolla Ser Davos. 

Daenerys estaba callada observando a los recién llegados, se le había hecho raro que la única mujer en la que confiaran para venir con ellos había sido Lady Arya Stark, pero por supuesto que recordó como ella y sus hermanos habían defendido Winterfell del ataque estúpido de su sobrino. Era obvio que era alguien muy querida por todos los presentes. Hizo una nota mental sobre esto.

En el momento en que Aegon vio al usurpador y a su hijo la sangre comenzó a hervirle. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza pero una mirada de su tía bastó para calmarlo.

-Mis señores- la madre de los dragones habló con propiedad y delicadeza- qué bueno que hayan aceptado reunirse conmigo.   
De pronto una voz habló.  
-Están en presencia de Daenerys de la tormenta, de la casa Targaryen, khalesi de los dothraki, reina de los ándalos, rhoynar y los primeros hombres. Señora de los siete reinos y protectora del reino. La madre de dragones, la que no arde, rompedora de cadenas, y liberadora de esclavos.  
Arya, Jon y Gendry voltearon a ver a la persona quien dijo eso.  
-Gracias Missandei, ella es mi buena consejera y amiga.  
-Si pensó que con esos títulos nos pondría a temblar está equivocada, madre de los dragones- Arya dijo con ironía.  
-¿Y tú eres?- fingió no conocerla pero Aegon habló.  
-Arya Stark- su sobrino dijo sonriendo- Por supuesto que las historias de tu belleza no te hacen justicia. Nos conocimos en ese Torneo en Desembarco del Rey, ¿recuerdas?  
Jon quería partirle la cara a este hombre. Había estado frente a sus narices todo el tiempo, los había burlado, se sentía estúpido.  
-Por supuesto que te recuerdo, también fuiste el causante del ataque a Winterfell- ella escupió con furia controlada.  
-Oh por supuesto, la vez que Robb Stark no supo cómo defender su casa.  
Robb avanzó hacia Aegon pero Jon lo detuvo.  
-Él solo está fanfarroneando hermano. Cálmate.  
-Estamos aquí para discutir otras cosas, sino puedes controlar a tu sobrino, ¿cómo pretendes hacerlo con Siete reinos?- Stannis Baratheon habló por primera vez.  
-Aegon es suficiente- Daenerys estaba enojada con su sobrin0, la estaba dejando en ridículo.  
-Deberíamos tomar todos nuestros lugares- Jorah habló.  
-¿Quieres que tome mi lugar contigo a mi lado? Una vergüenza para el Norte- Ned Stark mencionó.  
-Jorah es parte de mi consejo y alguien muy importante para mí y como tal será tratado- Daenerys dejó en claro que esto no estaba en discusión. Todos tomaron su lugar y Gendry quedó en la otra cabeza de la mesa su padre y tío a sus lados.  
-Un lugar está vacío todavía- Robb estaba curioso- ¿A quién más estamos esperando?  
Daenerys sonrió ampliamente y dijo: al último miembro de mi consejo.  
En eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre que ciertamente no esperaban ver en este lugar.  
-Su majestad- el hombre habló mirando a Daenerys- lamento la tardanza pero liderar a mi ejército sin un comandante que me ayude es tardado.  
-Qué gusto que hayas llegado.  
El mundo se detuvo en ese momento al ver a Tywin Lannister apoyando a Daenerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar siento tanto que esta actualización me haya tomado tanto tiempo, el trabajo se volvió muy pesado y no había tenido tiempo, pero quiero que sepan que estoy aquí y que trataré de actualizar cada semana como lo prometí desde el principio. Ahora bien, desconozco mucho el tema de los hombres sin rostro, sé que lo lógico es que tomen la cara de alguien después de muertos pero recuerdo una escena en la serie donde Arya vio usar su cara antes de quedarse ciega. Así que en mi historia funcionará así, para vivos y muertos. (probablemente esté equivocada pero así va a trabajar para mí, lo siento).
> 
> Daenerys confiando en Tywin no es lo más recomendable verdad? pero bueno hay un propósito aquí y no olvidemos que el león viejo nunca ha querido a Robert y detesta a su nieto. Prometo que viene mucho más pronto.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que aun me leen. Les mando abrazos a todos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tan esperada plática entre los Targaryen, Baratheon y Stark. Enfrentan a Tywin acerca de sus intenciones.

-¡Pero qué diablos!- Arya maldijo en voz alta. ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?  
-Tan propia y educada como lo cuentan las historias Lady Stark- Tywin dijo sarcásticamente- Creo que es obvio que estoy aquí para apoyar a la casa Targaryen.  
-Pero eres el padre de la Reina Regente, tu nieto es el Rey de los Siete Reinos, ¡esto es inaudito!- Jaime había tenido suficiente.  
-Mis hijos me han hecho a un lado. Jamás han sido lo que se esperaba de ellos. Sus decisiones-miró a Jaime con odio-nunca han sido buenas. Sin mencionar que mi buen hijo Robert Baratheon me ha humillado tantas veces.  
-¡Eres una basura!- Stannis, quien normalmente era serio, estaba furioso.  
-Silencio- Daenerys habló con fuerza. No estamos aquí para discutir alianzas, al menos no todavía- ella sonrió por lo bajo.  
-¿Para qué estamos aquí?- Jon habló mientras le sostuvo la mirada.  
-Disculpe mi señor, ¿usted es?- ella ciertamente no recordaba su nombre.  
-Jon Stark.  
-El bastardo recientemente legitimado- Aegon expresó con odio.  
-Vuelve a decirle bastardo a mi hermano y tu cabeza estará debajo de mi espada en un instante- Robb no quería nada más que acabar con este molesto Targaryen.  
-¿Está amenazando a mi sobrino Lord Stark?  
-No es una amenaza, es una promesa.  
-Robb- Ned habló con fuerza- Basta- miró a la madre de los dragones- Díganos, ¿Cuál es la intención de esta reunión?  
-Simple y al grano como me han dicho que usted es Lord Stark. Es muy sencillo, soy la legítima heredera al Trono de Hierro, quiero lo que me pertenece.  
-Si ese que está ahí es el verdadero Aegon Targaryen, él tiene un mejor derecho al Trono que tú- Oberyn Martell exclamó.  
-Por supuesto que es quien dice ser- Daenerys se molestó al ser cuestionada por su derecho a regir- Pero yo soy la madre de los dragones y seré yo quien reine- ella dijo con seguridad.  
-¿Cómo crees lograrlo?- Samwell Tarly preguntó curioso.  
-Fácil, esta reunión solo es una cortesía para aceptar su rendición- dijo con seguridad mientras miraba fijamente a Gendry y su padre- Ustedes Baratheon dejarán de ser la casa más importante en Poniente, me entregarán a mí los Siete Reinos, dejaré vivir a su familia, pero por supuesto el usurpador y su hijo primogénito muere.  
El ambiente se tensó más y todos quedaron en silencio.  
-Sé que su hijo varón más joven murió en la guerra contra los muertos así que no hay necesidad de otra muerte, su hija vivirá porque es de mi intención casarla con alguna casa importante para hacer alianzas. Su esposa será enviada a casa con su padre Tywin Lannister y él decidirá qué es lo mejor para su hija.

Todos los asistentes no podían creer lo que esta madre de dragones les estaba diciendo. 

-Ciertamente no esperas que ellos digan que si- Arya había tenido suficiente- Él es Gendry Baratheon, el primero de su nombre y el legítimo Rey, su padre ganó su reclamo al trono al matar a Rhaegar Targaryen- ella dijo con veneno-Pero sabes perfectamente lo que le hizo a mi tía, él merecía su muerte.  
-Fue tu tía la que destruyó a mi familia- Aegon gritó- Si ella hubiera respetado que mi padre era un hombre comprometido, mi madre y hermana no estarían muertas.  
-Si tan solo tu padre hubiera podido dejar todo dentro de sus pantalones y no correr para violar a una mujer que había sido prometida a otro hombre- Arya no se contuvo- Mi tía fue una víctima completamente.  
-Arya es suficiente- Ned podía ver la furia Targaryen en los ojos de Aegon, pero también admiración hacia su hija, no entendía cómo eso era posible.  
-Ese es un trato estúpido- Jaime se dirigió a Daenerys- El rey Gendry tiene a los Siete Reinos comiendo de su mano, él es querido y respetado, tiene un gran ejército con él. No tengo idea qué mentiras te haya dicho mi padre pero él es un buen hombre, mejor de lo que Robert fue alguna vez. Él no es Robert y él no está solo.

-Dime Lord Gendry y Lord Robert- los miró con desdén- ¿Cuál de ustedes mandó asesinar a mi esposo?- ella estaba enojada.

Arya abrió los ojos, esto era algo que ella no sabía, ¿acaso Gendry le había ocultado esta información?  
-Nosotros no hemos mandado a matar a ningún esposo tuyo chica- Robert expresó.  
-No me mientan, sé la verdad, con el cuerpo de mi amado Drogo encontré una nota con un ciervo, la amenaza fue clara, jamás había querido el Trono de hierro hasta que ustedes terminaron con su vida- ella gritaba en este punto- es por eso que vengo a quitarles todo lo que es amado por ustedes.  
-No lo hicimos- El Rey Gendry habló por primera vez.  
-Por supuesto que lo hicieron querido nieto- Tywin estaba hablando ahora- Ese siempre fue el plan de tu padre, ¿verdad Lord Stark?

Todos miraron a Ned en este momento.  
-Robert no lo hizo. Si bien es cierto que sus ideas de terminar con todos los Targaryen son bien conocidas, él renunció a eso cuando se casó con tu hija. Lo sabes muy bien.

-No creo nada de lo que están diciendo. Si ustedes aman a los suyos entenderán que mi propuesta es la mejor para no derramar más sangre inocente. Mis dragones quemarán vivos al usurpador y a su hijo y podemos sentarnos y hablar de alianzas.  
-Si de venganza se trata, debería entregarte a mi loba Nymeria para que te comiera- Arya habló con veneno en su voz y determinación, todos la miraron expectantes- Después de todo fue tu padre el que asesinó a mi abuelo y tío. Esa es una deuda que aún no has pagado madre de los dragones.

Daenerys miró a la loba con odio en sus ojos, pero también con respeto y admiración. Sabía que si la situación fuera otra hubieran sido amigas, tal vez.

-No aceptaremos tus estúpidas ideas de rendición. Si quieres ganarnos lo harás en el campo de batalla, pero te lo advierto, esto no será fácil, somos muchas personas que estamos con la casa Baratheon. Además el Norte recuerda los crímenes cometidos en contra de nuestra familia. No hay pactos de rendición. Te mataré Daenerys Targaryen, lo juro por los nuevos y viejos dioses- Arya Stark la miró una última vez antes de salir de la habitación furiosa.

-Ciertamente, ella será una buena princesa cuando llegue el momento- La madre de los dragones dijo a nadie en particular.  
-Ella será la reina- Jon dijo.  
-Oh no, ella se casará con mi sobrino y será una princesa. Eso planeo hacer con ella.  
Aegon sonrió y Jon quería matarlo en este momento.  
-Escuchaste a mi hija, no aceptamos tus términos. Ahora nos vamos.  
Todos salieron de la habitación furiosos, dejando a Jaime solamente.

-Jamás creí que nos decepcionaras de esta manera padre. ¿Sabes lo triste que se va a sentir mi hermana cuando se entere?  
-Cersei nunca logró que su marido me nombrara su mano, y educó a ese nieto mío como un maldito idiota. Es de ella la culpa.  
-No dejaré que destruyas a nuestra familia.  
-Ustedes la destruyeron querido hijo.

 

Arya estaba furiosa cabalgando sin importarle si los dejaba atrás, podía ver a sus hermanos tratando de alcanzarla, pero a ella solo le interesaba regresar con Gendry y su padre, digo los verdaderos, necesitaba con urgencia que le dijeran la verdad. Quería oír que ellos no habían sido los asesinos del esposo de la madre de los dragones.  
Gendry esperaba completamente ansioso, lo único que deseaba es que este disparate del falso Gendry y Robert Baratheon saliera bien. No se perdonaría si esta locura terminaría destruyendo a los que amaba.  
-Tranquilo chico, todo saldrá bien, esa loba tuya es sumamente inteligente.   
-Lo es padre, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.  
Antes de seguir hablando entre ellos escucharon que un jinete venía, se les hizo extraño que solo fuera uno así que ambos sacaron su martillo de guerra listos para acabar con quien fuera. Nada los preparó para lo que venía.  
Arya Stark saltó de su caballo y se dirigió a Gendry con fiereza.  
-Estúpido Toro, dime que no lo has hecho.  
-Arya detente.  
Ella lo golpeó en el pecho mientras lloraba furiosa.  
-Ella dice que mandaron a matar a su esposo, ella no quería el trono Gendry, solo quiere venganza por la muerte que cree que ustedes tomaron- ella escupió furiosa.  
-No sé de que me estás hablando Arya. Por supuesto que yo no mandé a matar a nadie- ahora él estaba furioso con ella por creer que fuera capaz de algo como eso.  
-¿Y usted?- se dirigió a Robert.  
-No tengo porque darte explicaciones niña- Él estaba molesto por la impertinencia de la loba.  
-¿Lo hiciste padre?  
-No tengo porque decirles nada a ustedes dos par de idiotas- el ciervo mayor estaba gritando en este punto- Pero no hice nada, tengo que reconocer que siempre quise acabar con ellos, pero la dejé vivir, ella no me hizo nada a mi. Así que eso hice, jamás he mandado a matar a nadie. Ese no es mi estilo y lo sabes Gendry. Si ese hubiera sido el caso yo mismo hubiera acabo con su vida, no mandaría a nadie en mi lugar.  
Quedaron en silencio abrumados con lo que acababa de pasar. Arya se sentía realmente estúpida por llegar y gritarle a su futuro marido. De pronto escucharon más caballos con jinetes que se acercaban, eran sus hermanos y los demás.  
-Arya, ¿estás bien?- Jon preguntó tranquilo.  
Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí, necesitaba aclarar su mente.  
-¿Qué demonios ha pasado Ned?- Robert preguntó enojado.  
Ned Stark se encontró contándole todo a su buen amigo y al Rey, se podía decir que estaban furiosos. El plan de Arya había sido buena idea y su vida no había sido perjudicada, pero ahora la amenaza era clara. Daenerys Targaryen y su sobrino habían jurado exterminar a su casa y con el apoyo de su suegro Tywin Lannister.

Daenerys Targaryen se encontraba en sus cámaras en Dragonstone, tenía mucho que pensar, el usurpador y su hijo habían negado sus crímenes. ¿Acaso decían la verdad? No podía creerles, no después de lo que Tywin Lannister había dicho de ellos. Eran lo peor de Poniente y se habían encargado de asesinar a Lord Jon Arryn también, definitivamente debía terminar con ellos. Lo importante era saber cómo hacerlo, ya que si los quemaba vivos, jamás se lo perdonaría la gente pequeña que los amaba, ella no quería comenzar su reinado con fuego y sangre a pesar de ser su lema de casa. Ella de pronto suspiró, se encontró deseando estar en Essos con su hijo, alejada de este enorme problema, pensó en escapar con sus dragones, después de todo, jamás había sido su intención regresar, a ella le importaba muy poco el trono de hierro. Recordó con una lágrima a su amado esposo muerto, eso era lo único que ella haría si era necesario, vengar su muerte.  
Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-Perdóneme su majestad, pero alguien ha llegado sin invitación. Es una mujer y necesita verla.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Lyanna Stark.  
Lo cierto era que nada en el mundo la había preparado para esta visita en medio de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento si me tomó más tiempo del planeado publicar este capítulo. Pero he estado tan abrumado con el trabajo. Gracias a todos por leer. El siguiente capítulo será Gendrya totalmente, porque ya los extraño. Saludos a todos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo Gendrya. Advertencia SMUT. O al menos lo intenté.

-Gendry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Arya Stark dijo mientras entraba a la tienda del Rey.  
-¿Qué quieres Arya? Estoy realmente cansado.  
-¡No me hables así estúpido!  
-Arya una vez más, ¿Qué quieres?  
-Lo siento Gendry, no debí creer lo que la perra Targaryen dijo, pero debes entenderme, estaba tan convencida de que ustedes son culpables.  
-Pero tú me conoces Arya, demonios no deberías haber dudado de mí.  
-Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí. Gendry te he extrañado tanto. No quiero separarme de ti.  
-Estoy cansado de luchar, sería feliz si tuviera mi propia forja y a ti en mi lecho. No quiero nada más- él dijo mientras se sentó en la cama.  
-Me tienes a mí siempre Gendry. Y no te mientas, amas tanto a tu familia y a tu pueblo que darías tu vida por la de ellos sin pensarlo- ella se sentó en su regazo.  
-Te amo tanto Arya Stark.  
-Te amo Gendry Baratheon.

Ellos compartieron un beso que los hizo entrar en calor muy rápidamente. Arya puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él puso los suyos en su cintura con fuerza, pronto el beso se intensificó y comenzaron a sentir la pasión que emanaba de sus cuerpos, ellos estaban en llamas, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire a pesar de que no querían. La imagen de los labios rosas de Arya hinchados era algo que Gendry disfrutaba ver, él la deseaba y no quería nada más que tomarla en este momento.   
-¡Siete infiernos Arya! No sabes lo mucho que te deseo- Gendry dijo con voz ronca.  
-Lo mismo que yo a ti Gendry.  
Ella lo besó de nueva cuenta, acomodándose el vestido que mágicamente no se había quitado después que llegó de su reunión, mientras el toro comenzaba a bajar sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, mientras ella gemía delicadamente. Los dos estaban disfrutando esto de verdad.

-¡Arya, debemos parar esto!- El príncipe trató de pensar con claridad por un momento, a pesar que lo único que quería era enterrarse en ella profundamente.  
-¡No te atrevas Gendry Baratheon!- chilló, no te atrevas a parar- exigió.  
Eso fue todo lo que logró derrumbar la poca voluntad que todavía tenía el Rey, la amaba y ella a él, probablemente estar en medio de una tienda, cuando sus padres y hermanos se encontraban cerca no era lo mejor para la primera vez de Arya, ella le hizo sentir que estaba bien con eso, así que su mano se metió debajo del vestido, alcanzó su ropa pequeña fina y la sintió extremadamente mojada. Le tomó todos sus esfuerzos no venir en ese momento.  
-Demonios amor, estás tan lista para mí.  
Ella lo miró con esos ojos grises que casi no se veían por el dilatado de sus pupilas.  
-Tómame Gendry.  
El vestido de Arya voló por su cabeza al igual que su camisa, acostándola en la cama improvisada con nada más que su ropa pequeña, él la miró con amor y deseo.  
-Me vas a decir si quieres que paremos en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?  
-Oh Gendry, no estaría medio desnuda en tu tienda sino lo quisiera.  
Gendry comenzó a besarla una vez más, bajando por su cuello, marcando su piel lechosa con besos y mordidas mientras ella gemía de placer, ella era una belleza sin duda, él hizo su camino hasta que llegó a sus senos, los cuales succionó con placer y ella comenzó a retorcerse pidiendo más, poco a poco él descendió hasta que se topó con sus ropas pequeñas, enlazó uno de sus dedos en ellas y olió. Se volvió loco de deseo mientras la miraba buscando su aporbación, ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, él le quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa y comenzó a dar besos por sus pliegues, su loba estaba realmente disfrutándolo, él no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar por más tiempo. Comenzó besando sus labios con tanto amor, pero poco a poco la devoró logrando que ella se arqueara de felicidad de repente.  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- ella preguntó en su ensueño.  
-Eso amor fue grandioso.  
Él la besó y ella se probó a sí misma en sus labios.  
-Gendry, estoy lista.  
-No tenemos que hacerlo mi amor.  
-Pero yo quiero.  
Con eso ella se armó de valor y tocó su parte íntima por encima de su pantalón, Gendry perdió la voluntad y se despojó de sus ropas pequeñas, Arya jadeó al ver lo grande que era.  
-¿Hay algo que le gusta ver My Lady?  
-¡Estaba pensando cómo se supone que eso encajará en mi!  
Gendry se sonrojó pero se rió mientras besaba su frente. Estaba a punto de decirle que pararían pero ella lo alcanzó y lo besó con fuerza otra vez.  
-Arya esto va a doler un poco.  
Arya por supuesto había tenido suficiente, así que colocó sus piernas en la espalda de su toro y se acomodó para que él entrara en ella profundamente. Al momento en que él entró sintió un ardor pequeño pero soportable, como si algo se estuviera estirando y acomodando. Gendry no se movió pero observó su cara de preocupación, ella pronto se encontró deseando que se movieran, así que poco a poco los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, en cada golpe en el que entraba y salía, él le repetía cuanto la amaba.   
-Oh Gendry, ¡lo estoy sintiendo otra vez!- ella dijo.  
-Dejalo llegar amor.  
Con eso ella se sintió nuevamente feliz y pronto su amado toro la acompañó derramando su semilla dentro de ella. Ellos estaban sumamente felices en este momento.  
Gendry la abrazó fuertemente cuando terminaron, se acurrucaron y se besaron con amor. Él la limpió con delicadeza y la arropó. Él entendió a su padre en este momento. Nada en la vida le importaba más que Arya Stark, él mataría a cualquier hombre que quisiera apartarlo de ella. No le importaría ir a la guerra por ella.  
-Arya-   
-Mm- dijo ella entre dormida.  
-¿Te casas conmigo?  
-Creí que eso era un sí desde hace varias lunas estúpido.  
-No Arya, mañana, vamos a casarnos mañana.  
Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lo miró confirmando que lo que decía era verdad.  
-Sí, estúpido, lo haré.  
Gendry sonrió, si estaban juntos estarían bien. Se lo repitió hasta que se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la demora, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya y Gendry siguen felices. Nuevos problemas están a la vista.

Gendry observaba la vista desde la cámara real que compartía con su amada esposa en Desembarco del Rey, una semana había pasado desde su regreso de Winterfell, por supuesto que habían deseado quedarse más tiempo pero sus obligaciones y la inminente guerra contra los Targaryen estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, debían prepararse. Su corazón se calentaba al ver la hermosa figura de su esposa recostada en su cama, dormía plácidamente, se encontró recordando su boda hace poco tiempo atrás.

FLASHBACK

Arya se movió en su sueño, negándose a despertar, Gendry por su parte solo la abrazaba más fuerte. No podía creer que por fin ella estaba en sus brazos, que después de tanto tiempo al fin eran uno solo. Ella era suya y estaría condenado si la perdiera alguna vez.  
-Despierta Arya, está por amanecer, tu padre y el mío se darán cuenta que estamos juntos- él le dijo con cariño mientras besaba su frente.  
-Oh, estoy segura que nadie dirá nada Gendry. Además ahora soy tu mujer. Nadie me va a separar de ti nunca- ella le sonrió.  
-Arya, debemos casarnos de inmediato.   
Ella rodó los ojos.  
-Sí, lo haremos, pero a mi manera. Regresaremos a Winterfell, está más cerca y diremos nuestros votos frente a la madera de los Dioses- ella besó su nariz- solo estará tu padre y mi familia. Sin gran celebración.  
-Estoy seguro que mi madre odiará escuchar esto pero estoy de acuerdo.   
-Correcto, ahora a vestirnos que debemos irnos.

Robert y Ned habían aceptado a regañadientes la idea de una boda “rápida” considerando que Gendry era el Rey de los Siete Reinos, pero ellos tenían un compromiso demasiado largo y estarían en guerra más pronto que tarde, deberían establecerse las alianzas cuanto antes. Pero después de todo habían estado más que felices de que por fin serían una familia, y lo mejor era que su unión sería por amor, después de todo, sus hijos eran felices y se amaban. Los dioses eran buenos.

A su llegada a Winterfell, todos sabían que su princesa Arya Stark estaría siendo desposada por el Rey Gendry Baratheon esa misma noche, más de uno se preguntó por qué la premura pero al decir que era lo que su loba quería todos se relajaron, después de todo nadie obliga a Arya hacer algo que no quisiera. Todo el norte estaba feliz por ellos.

El Rey estaba en sus cámaras, aprovechando los pocos momentos a solas para descansar y pensar, estaba sumamente preocupado, ésta guerra era inminente, Daenerys Targaryen quería quitarle todo, no solo su reinado, pero ella quería a su futura esposa para su sobrino Aegon, eso no lo podía permitir. Por una vez pensó en lo que debió haber sentido su padre cuando la mujer que le fue prometida fue arrebatada de él, poco a poco pudo entender por qué un hombre como Robert Baratheon fue a la guerra por una Stark. Él quemaría los Siete Reinos si alguien intentara dañar a su loba, de eso estaba seguro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando hubo un golpe en su puerta.  
-¿Quién?  
-Jon, su majestad. ¿Puedo pasar?  
Gendry se sorprendió de la formalidad de Jon pero le dijo que sí. Ciertamente esta no era una visita de dos amigos, esto era por algo más importante- pensó- Arya.  
-¿Qué pasa Jon?- Gendry fue directo- ¿Está Arya bien?  
-Ella está bien, su majestad- Jon cortó- de hecho en este momento las doncellas la están arreglando para la boda.  
Gendry sonrió al imaginar a su futura esposa siendo obligada a vestirse formal.  
-¿Entonces que pasa Jon? Y por favor, llámame Gendry.  
Jon suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, observaba con asombro como todos en Winterfell participaban en los preparativos de la boda de Arya, no sería una fiesta real como se hubiera esperado, pero si una fiesta digna de una princesa del Norte, estaba emocionado de ver el amor que le tenían a su hermanita. Se encontró con su voz como pudo y comenzó hablar.  
-Cuando Arya nació, vi la mayor sonrisa que padre alguna vez hubiera tenido en su rostro, él fue muy feliz cuando conoció a mi hermana, no entendí la situación hasta que mi Tía Lyanna y padre me permitieron visitarla y conocerla, no fue hasta que la vi y pude perderme en esos ojos grises como lo comprendí. Ella era el ser más perfecto del mundo, preciosa y fuerte, una verdadera Stark, pero en mi alegría de niño lo único que pude decir, es ella se parece a mí, de hecho lo grité y ella solo me sonrió- Jon sonreía ampliamente- ella jugó conmigo y me aceptó desde el primer momento, jamás le importó mi condición de bastardo. Diablos sé que gran parte de los problemas que tuvo con su madre fueron causados por el rechazo que Lady Catelyn tendría hacia mí. Es difícil que yo lo diga pero siempre quise ser Jon Stark, pero fue cuando lo fui que me di cuenta quesiempre lo había sido, ante los ojos de ella, siempre fui su igual, como Robb, Bran o Rickon…  
-Me atrevería a decir que eres su hermano favorito Jon- Gendry habló mientras sonreía.  
-Lo sé, ella siempre lo dice, eso hace enojar mucho a Robb debo decir- Jon miró a Gendry directamente a los ojos- Arya no merece sufrir Gendry, es lo que estoy tratando de decir, es un ser completamente desinteresado, que defenderá con su vida a su paquete y tú eres parte de eso ya. No la defraudes y no la hagas sufrir.  
-Jamás pensaría en hacerla sufrir, yo la amo.   
-Puedes tomar como una advertencia lo que diré a continuación y no me importa, pero si Arya es infeliz, todos estos norteños que te están recibiendo con tanto cariño porque te estás llevando a su princesa se levantarán contra ti y ninguna fortaleza roja te va a salvar de su furia, ni aunque corras al Fin de la tormenta.  
-No podría correr, si yo hiciera sufrir a tu hermana, ella me mataría- Gendry dijo lo obvio.  
-Estoy contando con ello- Jon dijo- Pero si ella no lo hiciera, yo sí.   
-Esa es la advertencia supongo.  
-Una promesa.

Arya miró su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello largo estaba suelto en pequeños rizos, con dos trenzas que se unían en la parte de atrás, justamente como su madre solía llevarlo, quiso de una manera honrarla con eso. Probablemente Catelyn Stark jamás creyó que su hija rebelde se convertiría en la Reina de los Siete Reinos- ese pensamiento hizo temblar a la loba- pero nada la detendría, ella amaba a ese estúpido toro con todo su ser.  
-Pequeño lobo- Ned Stark entró y se quedó maravillado al ver a su hija.  
-¡Padre!- Arya corrió y lo abrazó como cuando era niña.  
-¡Estás preciosa hija!- con los ojos llorosos.  
-Gracias padre.  
-¿Estás feliz?- Ned preguntó a su hija- ¿Esto es lo que quieres Arya?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
-Amo a este estúpido toro como jamás creí padre, y si quiero ser su esposa.  
-Entonces déjame ponerte esta capa en tus hombros hija, el Rey nos está esperando.

 

Roberth Baratheon alcanzó a su hijo antes de que saliera rumbo a la madera de los dioses.  
-Gendry, hijo mío, estoy orgulloso.   
-Padre, muchas gracias. Por permitirme casarme con Arya, ella es la mujer de mi vida.  
-Afortunado eres muchacho, aparte de la belleza que es, es una mujer del Norte, pero sobre todo ella te ama.  
Gendry sonrió.  
-Eres el hijo que cualquier hombre desea tener, te has ganado a tu reino y a tu gente por lo que eres, por lo que les das, tienes lo mejor de tu madre y mi apariencia. Eso te hace especial hijo. Un Baratheon que defenderá lo que es suyo con furia.  
-Jamás los decepcionaré padre.  
-Vamos chico, es hora de que conviertas a esa loba en un ciervo.  
-Ella siempre será una loba padre.  
-Lo sé.

La ceremonia había sido hermosa, los viejos dioses decidieron que ese día estaría nevando, con solo poca familia la boda tuvo lugar. Gendry puso su capa en su ahora esposa mientras se daban el sí acepto. Ante las lágrimas de los presentes más rápido que pronto se convirtieron en el Rey Gendry y su esposa la Reina Arya Baratheon.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Qué estás pensando estúpido que sonríes?  
-Amor, por fin despertaste.  
-Te recuerdo que anoche no me dejaste dormir, estoy cansada.  
Gendry se acercó a la cama y besó a su mujer.  
-Deberías descansar entonces. ¿Por qué no tomas un día libre de la corte? Has estado trabajando mucho Arya, te lo mereces.  
-No, tu madre está muy enojada con habernos casado sin ella como para darle más motivos para odiarme. Además hoy vamos a ir a Flea Bottom, vamos a entregar víveres a las personas.  
-¿Madre irá contigo?  
-Sí y Shireeen. ¿Sabes que Stannis quiere un partido de ella con Rickon? Sansa me escribió para contármelo.   
-Escuché a mi padre diciendo algo de eso.  
-Rickon es muy joven todavía. Además Robb y Jon no se han desposado todavía.  
-Estoy seguro que Shireen sería ideal para tu hermano.  
-Por supuesto, jamás dudo eso, es solo que él es mi hermanito- Arya hizo un puchero.  
-Esto es una cosa Stark supongo, Jon hacía las mismas caras que tú antes que nosotros nos casáramos.  
Ella sonrió ante la mención de su hermano.  
-Lo extraño sabes, a todos.  
-Lo se cariño, por eso mismo quise que Jon fuera mi mano pero él lo rechazó.  
-A los norteños no nos gusta mucho el sur- ella defendió a su hermano.  
-¿Eres feliz?  
-Mucho- Arya besó a su esposo con fervor hasta que tocaron a sus puertas.  
-Lo siento su majestad, pero llegó un cuervo de Lady Sansa Tyrell, es para la Reina.  
-¡Oh Sansa!- ella abrió la puerta con solo su turno de noche y Gendry rodó los ojos.  
Arya leyó con rapidez el pergamino y se encontró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Sansa tuvo a su hijo hace dos semanas, ella es una niña- Arya gritó feliz.  
-Mis parabienes con mi buena hermana y su marido- Gendry dijo.  
-Sansa ha nombrado a su hija Aryanna – dijo con asombro- ella la nombró así por mí, ¿puedes creerlo?  
-Por supuesto, es tu hermana y te ama.  
-Aryanna Tyrell, debe ser hermosa. Sansa dice que tiene a Willas envuelto en un dedo de felicidad. El paquete sigue creciendo.

Para nadie era un secreto que a su Reina le gustaba vestir con pantalones y camisas grandes, ella era una fiera del Norte y nadie jamás se atrevió a cuestionarla por eso. Gendry había sido muy claro cuando dijo que su esposa tomaba sus propias decisiones y era su propia persona, él no le impondría nada, así que cuando comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Desembarco del Rey, con muy pocos guardias, para el horror de Gendry y su madre, pues Arya fue tajante en decir que ella se puede cuidar sola, los aldeanos solo tenían cariño para las mujeres quienes solo se preocupaban por el bienestar de todos. Ellas visitaron a los huérfanos y comieron con ellos, los vistieron y mandaron maestres para que los atendieran, su día estaba casi por terminar y deberían regresar a la fortaleza roja. Hasta que fueron atacadas por un grupo de hombres encapuchados con habilidades sorprendentes. Arya se maldijo cuando vio que tenían a su querida buena madre Cersei y a la pequeña Shireen con dagas en sus gargantas, si ella se movía las matarían, ella jamás se sintió tan impotente como hoy.  
-Arroja tus armas, su majestad- un hombre dijo con sarcasmo.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Arya dijo con seguridad- No traje oro conmigo. Solo víveres y los hemos repartido.  
-Estoy seguro que el Rey daría todo el oro que tiene por el regreso de su madre, su prima y su amada esposa, ¿no lo cree?  
Oh ahí estaba, planeaban llevárselas.  
Las jalonearon y se las llevaron por los pasadizos de Desembarco del Rey, estos criminales ciertamente sabían lo que hacían. Les cubrieron los ojos y las alejaron ante el horror de los gritos de Shireen y Cersei. Arya solo pensaba en una manera de salir de esta con vida. Ella era realmente feliz, no podía entender cómo diablos estaba pasando esto.  
Después de un largo camino, Arya no podía escuchar nada, solo oraba que Cersei y Shireen estuvieran vivas todavía. Alguien la empujó y ella cayó al suelo, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en un barco. Siete infiernos, ella nunca volvería a ver a Gendry- pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Perdón por la demora, el trabajo me ha estado abrumando tanto. Pero espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Vienen muchas cosas más en esta historia, no será algo predecible, lo prometo. Abrazos a todos los que aún me leen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo corto. Las noticias del secuestro de Arya llegan a Winterfell. Ned tiene que tomar una decisión. Todos apuntan a que son los Targaryen los que tienen a las Ladies Baratheon, pero ¿será cierto?

Lord Eddard Stark estaba en sus cámaras revisando los libros cuando su hermana entró a verlo:  
-Ned.  
-Lyanna, ¡te perdiste la boda de Arya!- reclamó- ella te echó de menos. Rickon solo me dijo que te habías ido por tu cuenta. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Tengo que parar esta estúpida guerra Ned- ella le dijo con fiereza- mi hijo quiere matar a su hermano y a su tía, eso no lo puedo permitir.  
-Lyanna, ¿qué has hecho?  
-Fui hablar con Daenerys Targaryen.  
-¿Le hablaste de Jon?- Ned la agarró por los hombros- ¿dime?  
-No le dije su verdadero origen. Pero nosotras hablamos. Ella sabe que Rhaegar no me secuestró. Le dije que me enamoré de él.  
-¡Estás loca! Eres imprudente. No permitiré que tus acciones destruyan a mi familia.  
-Soy tu familia hermano. Por supuesto que me interesa su bienestar. Quiero a mis sobrinos como si fueran mis propios hijos- ella se defendió.  
Ned se puso las manos sobre su cabeza estaba tan cansado de todo.  
-Es hora hermano. Debemos decirle a Jon la verdad.  
-¿Para qué? No tiene ningún caso. Robert…  
-Robert ya no es Rey. Él no puede dañarlo.  
-Daenerys querría matarlo.  
-No lo hará. Ella valora la sangre Targaryen. Quizá eso nos ayude a terminar con esta guerra. No puede haber más derramamiento de sangre Ned, estoy tratando de ayudar aquí- Lyanna estaba enojada.  
-La madre de los dragones amenazó a Robert y a Gendry, Lya. Eso no es algo que simplemente podamos olvidar.  
-Ella dice que ellos asesinaron a su esposo.  
-Eso no es verdad. Los conoces.  
-Ella quiere lo que es suyo. El reino. Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con su idea de terminar con la Casa Baratheon, pero si tan solo los pudieras convencer de…  
-¿De rendirse? Conoces tan bien como yo a Robert.  
-El Trono no es de ellos, nunca lo fue. En todo caso sería de Jon.  
-Ni siquiera lo digas- Ned la interrumpió. Jon no quiere eso. Aegon sin embargo está enfermo de poder. Él no jugaría limpio y no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi hijo por este estúpido juego de tronos.  
-Hermano- ella se arrodilló frente a él y acunó su cabeza mientras hizo que la viera a los ojos- Jon es mi hijo. Agradezco que lo ames tanto como yo. Pero creo que es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz.  
-No.  
-Pero Ned…  
-Dame más tiempo hermana.  
Ella solo asintió. Le debía tanto a su hermano. Pero no quería que más gente muriera por una mentira. Fue por eso que ella había dicho a Daenerys que Rhaegar no la había deshonrado, poco a poco la verdad saldría a la luz. Ella visitaría al mismísimo Robert para convencerlo de entregar el maldito trono si era necesario.

Mientras tanto en Desembarco del Rey…

El Rey Gendry estaba en sus cámaras junto a su padre, su tío Stannis, quien fungía como la mano del Rey de manera temporal hasta que retomaran Dragonstone y Jon Stark decidiera que siempre si quería serlo. Sentado en la mesa se encontraban los Lannister restantes, Jaime y Tyrion, estaban ideando un plan de batalla. Sentían que la madre de los dragones atacaría pronto.  
-Estoy seguro que el primer sitio que querrán controlar es el Fin de las tormentas- Robert Baratheon dijo- ahí es donde será su primer golpe con ayuda del ejército Lannister- escupió enojado.  
-Me disculpo por las acciones de mi padre- Jaime comenzó pero su hermano lo detuvo.  
-Eso querido hermano es innecesario en este momento. ¿Cómo defenderemos el Fin de las Tormentas?  
-Con el ejército Tyrell junto al Baratheon Tío Tyrion- exclamó Gendry- Lo mejor será que vaya para comandarlos.  
-De ninguna manera- Robert casi gritó- Tu deber es quedarte aquí. Iré yo.  
-Padre, ¿Qué clase de rey sería si no peleo mis batallas? ¿Si me escondo detrás de estas paredes?  
-Uno inteligente- Tyrion dijo.  
-Tu padre tiene un punto- Stannis dijo- No debes ir, pero creo que el movimiento más inteligente sería si atacáramos nosotros Dragonstone primero.  
-Una misión suicida por los dragones- Jaime recordó.  
-Lo mejor es esperar que nos ataquen. El fin de las Tormentas puede con un asedio. Jamás hemos perdido.  
-Podemos luchar contra ellos a campo abierto- Jaime sugirió.  
-Solo un idiota se enfrentaría a los dothraki a campo abierto- Robert dijo.  
-¿No han pensado que ellos atacarán primero el Norte?- Gendry mencionó- Después de todo, ellos todavía no se recuperan. Winterfell está a años todavía de reconstruir lo que se llevó la guerra contra del Rey de la noche.  
-El Norte sabe defenderse. Ned lo tiene controlado- Robert dijo tranquilo.

De repente entró Hot pie, uno de los fieles amigos del Rey. Todos los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa por la interrupción.  
-Gendry, digo su majestad- estaba completamente nervioso.  
-¿Qué pasa Hot pie?  
-Es Arya.  
Gendry se volcó con él cuando mencionó a su esposa.  
-¿Ella está bien?  
-Ella se ha ido.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- el toro agarró a su amigo por el cuello.  
-Se la han llevado junto a su madre Cersei y a su prima Shireen.  
Todos en la sala estaban sin habla. Gendry, su padre y Stannis salieron tan pronto cuando escucharon esas palabras.  
El Rey encontró a Sandor Clegane y a Ser Davos en el castillo.  
-¿Quién se las llevó?- estaba completamente trastornado.  
-No sabemos su majestad- Ser Davos dijo.  
-¿Cómo en los Siete infiernos se las llevaron? ¿No tenían guardias? ¡Voy a matarlos!  
-Gendry, tranquilo muchacho- Jaime intentó calmar a su sobrino.  
-Sabes que tu esposa puede esquivar a los guardias- Tyrion le recordó.  
Y eso era cierto, Gendry lo sabía, Arya Stark era demasiado imprudente cuando no debería. Se reprendió por ser tan permisivo con ella. Había permitido que hiciera lo que quisiera pero ahora estaba arrepentido. Ella, su madre y su prima estaban siendo retenidas en quién sabe dónde y él se sentía impotente.  
-Necesito ir a buscarlas.  
-Gendry- Robert habló por primera vez- No puedes hacerlo, te quedarás aquí- él habló como un padre.  
-No me quedaré esperando que me devuelvan solo la cabeza de mi esposa- gritó- tengo que buscarla. Arya lo haría por mi padre. La amo.  
-¡Salgan!- Robert les gritó y todos obedecieron.  
-Se llevaron a mi esposa también hijo. Y puedo jurarte que ellos pagarán. Conocerán que la nuestra es la furia. Pero debemos ser inteligentes. Este es el movimiento que ellos hicieron, debemos contratacar.  
-Daenerys Targaryen lo hizo.  
-Ella espera que nos rendiremos si las queremos ver con vida.  
-Los voy a destruir padre. Lo juro.

Cersei había sido arrojada al piso junto a Shireen, ellas tenían vendados los ojos. Hasta ahorita nadie había ido a torturarlas.  
-Tengo miedo.  
-Shh, no llores pequeña Shireen, es lo que ellos quieren, vernos sufrir. No les daremos el gusto- la leona rugió.  
-¿Dónde está Arya? La separaron de nosotros desde el inicio ¿Y si le hicieron daño? Mi primo los matará.  
-Arya deberá estar bien. Nuestra loba sabe defenderse. Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien cariño- Robert y Gendry pagarán por nuestro rescate y seguiremos con nuestras vidas- la leona oraba porque fuera cierto eso. 

 

¿Dónde está ella?  
-En esa celda, está atada de manos y pies. También le pusimos una venda en los ojos.  
Él asintió con la cabeza.  
-¿Y la madre leona? ¿Y la niña?  
-En otro lado por supuesto. No queremos que tengan intención de huir.  
-Correcto. Esperaré que llegue el Señor y empezaremos.  
-Está bien.  
-¿Se envió el cuervo a Eddard Stark?  
-Por supuesto.

Lyanna encontró a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Qué pasa querido?  
-Secuestraron a Arya. Mi pequeño lobo.  
-¿Gendry te escribió?- Ned asintió cabizbajo- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- Lyanna estaba furiosa.  
-Padre- Robb y Jon dijeron mientras entraban a la habitación.  
-Un cuervo te ha llegado padre- Robb le entregó.  
Eddard Stark leyó con impaciencia, su tristeza se volvió en furia de repente.  
-¿Qué pasa padre?  
-Ellos quieren el Norte.  
-¿Quiénes?  
-Los Targaryen por supuesto.  
-¿Por qué van a creer que se los vas a dar?  
-Porque tienen a tu hermana.  
-¿Arya?- Jon preguntó con miedo.  
-Si cariño, ella, la madre del Rey y Lady Shireen fueron tomadas.  
-¡Esos malditos!- Jon gritó. Si los tuviera en frente yo mismo terminaría con sus vidas.  
-Jon, detente.  
-No tía. Lo único que han hecho esos Targaryen es destruirnos.  
-No puedes entregar el Norte padre.  
-Es Arya Robb. Haría cualquier cosa por uno de mis hijos.  
-Tienes que hablarlo con Gendry.  
-Tenemos que ir a Desembarco del Rey.

 

Arya estaba preocupada, no tenía ninguna idea de donde estaba su buena madre y su prima Shireen. Oraba porque aún estuvieran con vida. Quería escapar y ayudarlas pero estaba atada de pies y manos, claramente en una desventaja. Necesitaba pensar, dejar de lado sus emociones y comenzar a planear algo. Se encontró pensando en su estúpido toro, en lo terriblemente feliz que era con él. Solo quería regresar y hacer el amor con él. Incluso tener a sus bebés.  
De pronto la puerta se abrió. Ella no quería sentir miedo- “el miedo corta más profundo que las espadas”- recordó a su primer maestro Syrio. Le quitaron la venda de los ojos y por fin se encontró cara a cara con su captor.  
-¿Tú?  
-Su majestad. Es bueno verla de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo vacaciones, así que actualizaré más seguido. Espero disfrutaran de esta capítulo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos el nombre del captor de Arya! Ned y sus hijos enfrentan a Gendry.

-¿Por qué?- Arya preguntó incrédula.  
-Es lo mejor. Robert Baratheon y Gendry se van a rendir si es que quieren a sus esposas con vida.  
-Jamás lo harán. Gendry conoce perfectamente que primero está el Reino y no dos mujeres que pueden defenderse solas.   
-Ve a tu alrededor Arya Stark, estás sola, nadie sabe que estás aquí excepto por mis hombres. No hay manera que puedas huir sin perder la cabeza.  
-Jamás he entendido tu odio hacia Gendry, ¡él es tu nieto!  
Tywin Lannister la miró fijamente.  
-Gendry es tan imprudente como su padre. Ninguno de los dos me tomó en cuenta para ser su mano y gobernar junto a ellos. Se supone que somos familia. Mi hija tuvo la culpa, cuando se casó con Robert tenía una misión solamente, terminar con la dinastía Baratheon y ser la esposa perfecta hasta el día en que planeáramos la muerte del Rey. No lo hizo. La idiota se enamoró de él. Hizo que criara a Gendry, el heredero a su gusto. Jamás se me permitió que pasara tiempo en Casterly Rock para enseñarle lo que en verdad importaba y no solo eso mis otros dos nietos más débiles y sin carácter no pudieron ser.  
-Gendry te quiere y te respeta, él siempre lo ha dicho. ¿Cómo puedes estar en su contra? ¡Él no merece esto!  
-No me importa si lo merece o no, está hecho.   
-¿Por qué yo?  
-Eres su debilidad mi querida loba. Gendry se quitaría la vida si eso significa salvar tu vida.  
Arya se quedó reflexionando lo que dijo el viejo león, ahora todo estaba tan claro.  
-¿Por qué traer a tu hija? No se supone que siempre ha sido tu favorita.  
-Cersei ha desobedecido en todo lo que le he dicho. De mis tres hijos ninguno es un verdadero Lannister, no merecen lo que tienen.  
-Ellos han seguido con sus vidas. No te excluyeron, ¡tú te has excluido!- ella gritó. Estoy segura que si terminas esto ahora no pasará nada, pero tienes que terminar ya.  
-Oh loba, sabes tan bien como yo que si me retracto, tu querido buen padre tendrá mi cabeza y no lo voy a permitir.   
-¿Qué quieres Tywin?  
-Primero el Norte, serán los que doblen la rodilla a los Targaryen.  
-¡Lo sabía! Esto es un estúpido plan de ellos.   
-No, esto lo estoy haciendo yo. Ni siquiera están aquí.  
-Tienes que sacarme de aquí ahora mismo. Mi padre no te entregará jamás el Norte. Nosotros no doblamos la rodilla- la loba estaba completamente furiosa.  
-¿Ni siquiera al ver que le mande pedazos de ti?  
Arya solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

 

El Rey Gendry, Robert, Stannis, Jaime, Tyrion, Brienne, Ser Davos y Sandor Clegane estaban trabajando en estrategias de batalla cuando Eddard Stark irrumpió en las cámaras junto a sus hijos Robb, Jon y Bran.  
-¡Robert!- Ned estaba furioso- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Mi hija desaparecida?- se volvió a Gendry- ¡Tú!- lo agarró del cuello, ¡prometiste cuidar de ella!  
-Cuidado Ned, es tu Rey al que te estás dirigiendo- Robert amenazó.  
-Padre-Gendry habló-Lord Stark tiene razón, es completamente mi culpa.   
-Eso es ridículo sobrino-Tyrion estaba sirviendo vino para todos-Debemos calmarnos.  
-¿Qué lo trae por aquí Lord Stark?- Jaime cuestionó.  
-Recibí un cuervo.  
Gendry prácticamente se lo arrebató.  
-Ellos quieren que doble la rodilla a los Targaryen.  
-No puedes hacerlo- Stannis dijo.  
-Tienen a mi hija.  
-No puedes pensar en traicionar a tu Rey de esta manera- Jaime había tenido suficiente.  
-Con todo el respeto que me merece Ser Jaime no hice este viaje para negociar con usted- lo miró decidido- Vine para hablar con Gendry.  
-Todos con excepción de mi padre y mi tío Stannis se quedan- Gendry habló.  
-Luchamos tanto Ned, no podemos simplemente rendirnos ahora- Robert se dirigió a su amigo.  
-Vine hasta aquí como consideración, me han escrito y me piden mi rendición y me entregarán a mi hija. Arya no merece pasar por todo esto. Si tan solo ella no se hubiera enamorado de ti- le dijo a Gendry.  
-Padre, eso no viene al caso ahora, no puedes culpar a Gendry de que Arya se enamorara de él- Jon le recordó.  
-Ni siquiera estamos seguros que ellas siguen con vida- Stannis dijo.  
-¡Una de ellas es tu hija!-Robert se enfureció.  
-Es mi culpa Lord Stark, porque si Arya no se hubiera casado conmigo ella estaría a salvo. Diario me recrimino esto. Pero debe entender que daría mi vida por ella si es necesario. La amo demasiado.   
-Debiste estar más al pendiente de ella, su majestad- Robb escupió con disgusto.  
-Arya siempre ha hecho lo que quiere hacer- Bran recordó a su hermano.  
-¡Ella es mi esposa! Por supuesto que quiero que regrese a mi lado.  
-¿Y qué has hecho para encontrarla, su gracia?- Jon había tenido suficiente.  
-No voy a dejar que cuestiones lo que hago Jon- Gendry estaba enojado.  
-Ella es tu esposa, pero es su hija- Robb mencionó apuntando a su padre quien se veía terriblemente cansado. Al final es su decisión, no la de ninguno de ustedes.  
-Arya es mi pequeña loba, haré lo que sea porque esté de regreso- Ned salió decidido a recuperar a su hija.  
-Voy con ustedes-   
-No Gendry, escóndete en estas cuatro paredes. Es lo mejor que has hecho hasta ahora- Jon le dijo.  
-Gendry no pudo aguantarse y lo golpeó en la cara.  
-¡Es suficiente! Robert habló.  
-Jamás la mereciste-con eso Jon se dio la vuelta y se fue siguiendo a su padre con sus hermanos.

 

Sansa estaba furiosa con su padre y hermanos por no escribirle y contarle que su hermana estaba desaparecida, se encontró haciendo maletas y decidida a llegar a Winterfell, tenía que estar con su familia en un momento como este. Ella pensaba en Arya, en lo feliz que era por fin y en lo terrible que era lo que estaba pasando. No merecía terminar así, rogaba todos los días porque su querida hermana viviera y la recuperaran pronto.  
-Sansa- Willas entró a sus cámaras.  
-Estoy lista mi amor.  
-¿Segura que quieres viajar? Estamos en guerra Sansa.  
-Por eso mismo, necesito estar en Winterfell, mi familia me necesita.  
-Está bien, vámonos. ¿Dónde está Aryanna?  
-Con tu abuela Olenna, debemos ir por ella.  
-Querida la vamos a recuperar. Ten fe.  
Sansa empezó a llorar pero Willas la tomó en un abrazo fuerte. Arya tenía que regresar con vida.

 

Mientras tanto en una cueva realmente escondida, Aegon Targaryen estaba llegando para encontrarse con Tywin Lannister. No entendía porque el viejo león había pedido verlo aquí, pero por si las dudas, Viserion venía con él.  
-¿Y bien Lord Lannister?- Aegon mencionó. ¿Para qué me pidió que viniera?  
-Porque tengo el remedio perfecto para ganar esta guerra.  
-¿Así?- preguntó curioso- ¿cómo?  
-Tengo encarcelada a la Reina Arya Baratheon, a mi hija Cersei y a Lady Shireen.  
Aegon no daba crédito a lo que el viejo león le estaba diciendo. Él estaba en shock.  
-Llévame con Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que le han dado a este fic, gracias a todos los que me comentan y dejan sus saludos. Les mando abrazos y nos leemos la siguiente semana.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya, Cersei y Shireen logran salir ilesas. Gendry toma cartas en el asunto y va en busca de su loba. Trágicas noticias.

AHORA

El rey Gendry sacó su martillo de guerra mientras Aegon hizo lo mismo con su espada, ellos estaban en un barco, las mareas estaban agitadas y estaba lloviendo. Los dos eran unos guerreros feroces, se atacaban como podían mientras el barco se movía la tormenta estaba en todo su apogeo. Esto no pintaba bien. Pero cualquiera que los hubiera visto sabría que se veían como el mismísimo Robert y Rhaegar en el Tridente hace bastantes años atrás. Pero Gendry y Aegon peleaban con algo más, ellos deseaban vivir.

ANTES

El Rey Gendry tenía el pergamino en sus manos, miró a su fiel amigo y consejero Ser Davos y suspiró. El mensaje era claro y preciso, tenía que ir solo a buscar a Arya, por supuesto sabía que era una situación peligrosa. Él no volvería. Pero pensar en que su amada esposa tendría una oportunidad lo hizo sentir bien. Los Dioses sabían lo mucho que la amaba. Pero Ned y Jon tenían razón, si su loba no se hubiera casado con él nada de esto estaría pasando. Le dolió que Jon dijera que nunca la había merecido. Cansado puso sus manos en su cabeza. Él tendría que partir en esta madrugada. Pero necesitaba la ayuda de sus fieles amigos para no ser vistos.  
-Su majestad, ésta es una idea terrible- Ser Davos dijo.  
-Probablemente Ser Davos, pero tengo que hacerlo. Es mi esposa la que secuestraron.   
-Su madre y su prima también- él recordó.  
-Es muy simple Ser Davos, si quiero que ellas vivan, debo ir.  
-Al menos déjeme acompañarlo o Clegane.   
-No puedo arriesgarlas. No pueden ir.   
-Pero su majestad-  
-Dije que no Ser Davos. Ahora alista todo para irme en pleno amanecer. Entre más pronto mejor.

 

Arya se despertó después del golpe en su cabeza, alcanzó a escuchar las voces de Cersei y Shireen.  
-¡Arya! Gracias a los Siete has despertado, tenemos que irnos- Shireen comentó con prisa.  
-¿Qué pasó?- Arya preguntó confundida- ¿Por qué diablos me duele la cabeza?  
-Mi pequeño lobo, tanto como amaría ponerme a conversar en este momento contigo no puedo hacerlo. Shireen tiene razón. Es nuestro tiempo, tenemos que escapar.  
-¿Y tu padre?  
-Padre murió Arya. ¿No lo recuerdas?  
Arya movió la cabeza en sentido negativo, realmente no recordaba nada.  
-Tenemos que correr y llegar al barco. El plan es ir a White Harbor y de ahí a Winterfell con tu familia Arya. Es lo más seguro- Shireen contaba el plan mientras las veía- Pero debemos irnos ahora- se dirigió a su buena prima- ¿Puedes pelear? Te necesitamos.  
Arya asintió con la cabeza y tomó a Neddle con sus manos. Rápido como un ciervo- pensó.  
La loba salió de las cámaras y se enfrentó a un par de guardias a los cuales con rapidez cortó la garganta mientras decía: “Valar morghulis”, detrás de ella Shireen y Cersei venían con unas dagas en las manos para poder defenderse. Uno de los hombres tomó a Cersei por el cabello pero Arya no tuvo que defender a su buena madre cuando la leona dio una patada en las partes bajas del soldado con su espinilla, él se dobló de dolor y Shireen aprovechó para cortarle la garganta.  
-Diablos, eso fue muy bueno- la loba las miró feliz.  
Siguieron abriéndose paso cuando lograron salir después de tantos días. Todos los soldados que estaban ahí cuidando de ellas eran Lannister. No había ninguno con el estandarte Targaryen. Lo cierto que esta noche era de una fuerte tormenta. Había rayos y a lo lejos se escuchaban como si dos personas estuvieran peleando.  
-Ahí está el barco- gritó Shireen.  
-Shh- la loba la calló- ¿Escuchan?  
-Parecen que están en combate.  
-Tenemos que acercarnos y ver- Arya sugirió.  
-Creo que debemos encontrar otro medio de transporte Arya e irnos de inmediato.  
-No puede quedar ninguno vivo Shireen, el Norte recuerda- ella le recordó.  
-La nuestra es la furia querida, no lo olvides- Cersei le recordó las palabras de la casa de su esposo.  
Antes de poder acercarse el barco zarpó. Las dos figuras siguieron peleando. El corazón se les detuvo cuando alcanzó a ver un martillo de guerra.  
-¡Es Gendry!- Arya gritó- Por supuesto su estúpido cabeza de toro había venido hasta aquí por ella. No podía confiar en que ella podía salvarse a sí misma.

-¡Detente Baratheon!- Aegon gritaba en medio de la tormenta- Te he dicho que yo no hice nada.  
-¿Por qué demonios te encontré en este lugar entonces? Mi esposa, mi madre y mi prima son tus rehenes, acéptalo.  
-Fue Tywin Lannister. Yo solo salvé a tu esposa y a las demás mujeres de tu familia. ¡Acabé con la vida del león!- gritó furioso.  
Gendry no le creyó por supuesto, blandió una vez más su martillo y Aegon alcanzó a detenerlo, ambos estaban tan cansados y metidos en su pelea que no habían notado que estaban en un barco a media noche en medio de una tormenta que empeoraba con cada minuto. De repente Aegon gritó: Nos vamos a estrellar con esa roca enorme.  
Gendry hizo caso omiso a lo que el dragón dijo.

Arya, Cersei y Shireen estaban en lo más alto de una roca viendo todo lo que pasaba entre Gendry y Aegon.  
-¡Lo voy a matar!- la loba explicó- Voy a matar a Aegon Targaryen.  
-Arya, él nos ayudó- Shireen dijo.  
Antes de que pudiera preguntar acerca de eso, Cersei gritó: ¡se van a estrellar!  
Arya dirigió su mirada hasta donde su madre estaba viendo, ese par había dejado de pelear y estaban tratando de salvar el barco, cambiando de dirección.  
-¡Tengo que nadar y llegar al barco!- la loba gritaba con desesperación.  
-¡Arya te vas a matar!  
-Gendry se va a morir si no hago nada.  
Su conversación terminó cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en esas rocas. El barco se había estrellado. No se veía nada de Gendry o Aegon.

 

AHORA

-Pequeño lobo, ¿puedo pasar?  
Arya no hizo ningún ruido. Pero Ned pasó de igual manera y se le partió el corazón, dos semanas habían pasado desde que su hija había regresado a Winterfell, y una luna de esa fatídica noche en la que Gendry Baratheon, había perecido en combate.  
-¿Quieres comer algo?  
Arya negó con la cabeza.  
-Arya, estamos muy preocupados por ti. Necesitas salir de esta habitación. Tienes que comer.  
-Basta padre. Mi esposo está muerto. Todo por culpa del viejo león. Juro a los viejos dioses que si Aegon Targaryen no lo hubiera asesinado yo lo haría.  
Ned sabía que era cierto. Al día siguiente de que Gendry y Aegon cayeran al mar, solo Aegon había sido encontrado y prácticamente muerto, había costado mucho salvarlo. Al principio Arya quiso asesinarlo hasta que Cersei y Shireen le explicaron que las había ayudado. Pero desgraciadamente Tywin había jugado demasiado bien sus cartas, por lo que le había mandado un cuervo a Gendry para que fuera por ella. No era de extrañar que cuando el Rey llegó se hubiera ido a los golpes contra el dragón mientras éste preparaba el barco para que las mujeres Baratheon partieran hacia Winterfell. Pero Gendry no creyó nada por lo que todo terminó de esta manera tan terrible.  
-Sansa me ha dicho que tienes náuseas Arya, es por no comer bien.  
-No tengo hambre y Sansa debe aprender a mantener la boca cerrada- dijo con enojo.  
-Hija mía, entiendo tu dolor, yo también perdí a tu madre.  
-Pero tú no la amabas padre.  
Ned cerró los ojos ante las hirientes palabras de su hija.  
-Amé a Catelyn. Es solo que nuestros caminos fueron complicados.  
-Gendry era el mejor hombre padre, lo amé, lo amo. Estoy furiosa. No entiendo por qué me lo quitaron- ella comenzó a llorar.  
-Los propósitos de los Dioses querida.  
-Al diablo con los Dioses.  
-Arya- Ned regañó- Sabes que te amo, pero esto debe terminar.  
-Quieres dejarme sola padre. Por favor.  
Ned solo suspiró y cerró la puerta.  
-¿Por qué Gendry?- ella lloraba- Por que tenías que dejarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente quieran matarme por este capítulo. Pero no se preocupen veremos la sol al final del túnel. Todo estará bien. Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mejor secreto en Poniente es revelado.

Arya se encontraba como todos los días en sus cámaras, no quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Jon. Pasado mañana sería la boda de su hermano Robb con Myrcella, y ella estaba furiosa. Gendry acababa de morir y sus padres estaban haciendo alianzas tan pronto, ella realmente estaba enojada. Ned no quería dejarla pero sabía que tenía que acompañar a su hijo a Desembarco del Rey, Bran y Rickon también fueron. Por supuesto no hubo poder humano que hiciera que Jon y Sansa dejaran a su hermana en este estado. Incluso Robb estaba renuente a partir. Había tratado de aplazar la boda pero Robert y Cersei habían dicho que no era una buena idea. Después de todo necesitaban hacer alianzas. La guerra contra los Targaryen todavía no había terminado. Los Baratheon seguían en el Trono de Hierro, pero ahora que su primogénito estaba fallecido no sabían qué decisión tomar.

Mientras Arya estaba sentada en una ventana con solo su turno de noche la puerta se abrió. Dejando entrar a una hermosa y radiante Sansa y a una bebé en brazos Aryanne Tyrell.  
-Hermana me alegra verte de pie- Sansa dijo con cariño.  
-¿Qué quieres Sansa?  
-Hablar contigo por supuesto. Arya te extrañamos mucho.  
-No quiero hablar con nadie. Déjenme solo- ella bufó y giró para ver a su hermana y sobrina.  
-Bueno, eso no está sucediendo. Aryanne quiere pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con su tía.  
Arya observó a su sobrina, ella era una belleza, su cabello rojo como el de su madre y sus ojos verdes Tyrell. Era una niña hermosa.  
Aryanne le extendió los brazitos y Arya la tomó y la retuvo en sus brazos mientras la pequeña sonreía. Unas lágrimas salieron sin que ella pudiera detenerlas. Recordando lo que nunca tendría. Hijos con Gendry.  
-Oh Arya- Sansa corrió y extendió sus brazos ante su hermana e hija.  
-Estoy destrozada Sansa. No sé cómo seguir. Lo amo, lo extraño todos los días- ella lloró.  
-Shh, querida, llora, hazlo porque después tienes que seguir adelante hermana, eres una loba Stark, siempre lo vas a ser. Tienes que encontrar la fortaleza que tienes Arya. Aparte, sigues siendo la Reina de Poniente. Tu pueblo te necesita. Cumple con tu deber.   
-Es tan fácil decirlo-Arya escupió- tú lo tienes todo, ¿crees que es fácil Sansa? ¿Crees que quiero salir de esta habitación para verte andar con tu marido feliz mientras comparten los afortunados que son? O peor aún, cuando Robb y Myrcella regresen, no puedo Sansa, simplemente no puedo.  
-Arya, no sabía que te sentías así.  
-Por supuesto que no. Vete Sansa, estoy cansada. Quiero dormir.  
-No has comido bien en semanas Arya. No duermes y realmente estás mal. No voy a dejarte morir si eso es lo que me estás pidiendo. Ahora mismo te vas a vestir y saldrás a comer con nosotros. Tía Lyanna tiene algo que decirnos.  
-No me interesa lo que tenga que decir.  
-Arya- Sansa regañó- Llevaré a mi hija con su padre y regreso por ti. No te vas a salvar hermana- con eso Sansa salió dejándola sola.  
-¿Por qué Gendry?

 

Jon vio la cara preocupada de su hermana Sansa cuando se la topó en los pasillos.  
-¿No quiere salir?  
-No, pero no le di opción. Regresaré por ella en unos segundos.  
Lyanna decidió que era momento de entrar.  
-Qué bueno que están aquí. Es momento que les diga algo sumamente importante. ¿Dónde está mi pequeña loba?  
-Aquí estoy Tía- Arya Stark entró al salón vistiendo un vestido completamente gris, de mangas largas y con un escote bajo pero recatado, tenía ciervos y toros en él. Su cabello caían en rizos sin ninguna atadura, en su cuello estaba un collar de un toro y en su muñeca la pulsera que le regaló su marido.   
Sansa miró a su hermana ella se veía demasiado bella, pero no tenía enfrente a su pequeña loba que corría por los establos cuando era pequeña, ella era una mujer.  
-Bueno, por favor tomen asiento. Ellos hicieron lo que pidió.  
-Jamás me secuestró Rhaegar Targaryen, me enamoré de él y decidí irme. Fue mi decisión y nadie me forzó a nada.  
-¡Mentiste!- Sansa dijo espantada.  
-Por favor sobrina, déjame terminar- Jon la miraba con los ojos perdidos y Arya con rechazo- Me enamoré de Rhaegar desde el momento en que lo vi, él era un buen hombre, el mejor, así que hice lo que sentí que era lo mejor, me fui con él.   
-Pero estabas comprometida con Robert- Jon le recordó.  
-Jamás amé a Robert, en ese entonces no era el mejor de los hombres, bebía todo el vino que podía y se follaba a cuanta puta se le pusiera en frente. Le supliqué a padre que no me obligara a casarme con él, incluso mis hermanos, Ned En especial trató de ayudarme ya que lo conocía, pero Brandon dijo que tenía que hacer lo que padre decía. Por mi honor de Stark, yo simplemente no pude hacerlo. No podía imaginarme en su cama y llevando a sus hijos. Iba a ser infeliz toda la vida- Lyanna lloró.  
-¿Así que decidiste que huir y deshonrar a tu familia era lo mejor?  
-Arya- Sansa regañó.  
-¿Acaso vamos a olvidar que nuestro abuelo y tío fueron asesinados por el Rey Loco debido a que nuestra dulce tía decidió fugarse? ¡El hombre estaba casado!  
-Compréndeme Arya, siempre creí que eras como yo. Ponte en mi lugar por un momento, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Ned te hubiera comprometido a alguien que no amaras? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gendry estuviera casado con otra mujer?   
-No lo menciones- ella advirtió.  
-Estoy segura que hubieras hecho lo mismo Arya.  
-¿Deshonrar a mi padre? ¿Y que por mi culpa murieran miles de hombres? Nunca tía.  
-¿Por qué nos dices esto ahora? Sansa preguntó.  
-Porque aquí no acaba la historia.  
-¿Hay más?  
-Si Jon. Rhaegar se casó conmigo.   
-Eso es imposible, él estaba casado con la princesa Elia- Sansa dijo rápidamente.  
-él anuló su matrimonio- Sansa no lo podía creer y Arya cerró los ojos con frustración. Jon simplemente dabas vueltas en la habitación tratando de comprender.  
-Quedé embarazada.  
Jon volteó rápidamente a verla.  
-Cuando Robert terminaba con su vida en el tridente, yo di a luz a un varón en la Torre de la alegría.  
-¿Dónde está ese hijo? ¿Murió?- Sansa preguntó.  
-Yo estaba tan grave, di a luz y sangraba demasiado, creí que iba a morir. Ned alcanzó a llegar y nos vio. Le pedí que lo cuidara y lo protegiera de la furia de Robert, lo hice prometer.  
Jon se sentía sofocado, Arya parecía empezar a entender todo y Sansa miraba con horror a su tía.  
-Mi hermano no se dio por vencido y me trajo a Winterfell como todos ustedes saben, me protegió y amó a mi hijo como si fuera suyo.  
Y ahí estaba, todo había sido dicho.  
-¿Quieres decir que…  
-Sí, Sansa, Jon es el hijo que Rhaegar y yo tuvimos.  
-Eso es imposible, no puede ser, yo no puedo, Eddard Stark es mi padre- Jon balbuceaba sin sentido.  
-Jon, querido- Lyanna se acercó a él.  
-No me toques. ¿Ahora soy un bastardo de Dorne?  
-Eres un Targaryen hijo mío. Pero sobre todo eres el verdadero heredero al Trono de Hierro. Es tuyo querido hijo.  
Jon no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, salió disparado de la habitación, dejándolas solas.  
-Espero pueda perdonarme.  
-¿Por arruinarle la vida? Yo espero que no- Arya dijo con amargura. ¿Tienes idea de lo ue has hecho? Lo has puesto en una posición de la cual él no pidió. Jon siempre quiso ser un Stark y ahora lo es, se estaba negociando un matrimonio con Aryanne Martell. Ahora lo pones a la vista de todos, él está en peligro- Arya estaba furiosa.   
-Quiero que todo termine Arya, si Jon es el Rey todo va estar mejor.  
-Deja de tomar decisiones absurdas creyendo que es lo mejor para los demás- la loba había tenido suficiente.  
-¿Acaso le preguntaste a Jon si quería ser Rey?- Sansa sabía que su tía estaba siendo egoísta.  
-Jon solo quería ser un Stark- Arya le recordó.  
-Él siempre lo ha sido- Lyanna dijo.

Arya estaba por salir de las cámaras de su tía para buscar a su hermano pero de pronto todo se volvió negro. Ella perdió el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que me leen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noticias para la casa Baratheon! El encuentro de Jon y Daenerys.

Arya despertó, no recordaba nada de lo que la había traído hasta aquí. A su alrededor notó que estaba sola, de pronto sintió las ganas de pararse de su cama pero no pudo hacerlo, así que solo se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos. Trató de dormir pero el sueño simplemente no llegó, ella pensó en Gendry por supuesto y las lágrimas no demoraron en llegar. Su amado esposo estaba muerto y por una estupidez. Ahora ella estaba sola, sabía que todos tenían razón y que era el momento de estar para su familia pero simplemente no sentía cómo podía lograrlo. Se encontró pensando en Jon de repente, su hermano mayor, bueno en realidad era su primo, pero para ella era el hermano favorito. De pronto se sentó rápidamente al recordar por lo que estaría pasando Jon, pero se volvió a marear y se recostó de nuevo. 

-En realidad debería comer mejor- dijo en voz alta.  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Sansa entró.  
-Veo que estás despierta, me alegra mucho Arya.  
-No puedo pararme de aquí, ¿qué demonios me pasó?  
-Estás exhausta cariño, debes alimentarte mejor y dormir. Estuviste dormida 5 horas hermanita.  
-¡Qué!- Arya se sorprendió- ¿Dónde está Jon?  
-Él necesita tiempo para pensar, estuvo aquí después de enterarse que habías perdido el conocimiento, sin embargo no ha hablado con nadie de lo que nos enteramos. Ni siquiera con tía Lyanna.  
-Tía Lyanna, ha cometido error tras error. Jon no merece eso.  
-Tía ama a Jon, él es su hijo. Supongo que no podemos juzgar a una madre por sus actos, no en nuestra posición- Sansa dijo tranquila mientras agarraba una tela que estaba cosiendo.  
-¿En nuestra posición dijiste?- Arya preguntó con cautela- ¿Qué quieres decir hermana?  
-Oh lo siento, sé que dije que tenías que alimentarte y dormir mejor, pero no solo por ti hermana, el maestre ha dicho que estás de encargo. Tienes un poco más de tres lunas Arya.  
El mundo se paralizó de repente para la loba Stark, tres lunas, eso quiere decir que Gendry y ella habían concebido a su hijo en su noche de bodas.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo Sansa?  
-Que vas a ser madre hermana. Llevas en tu vientre nueva sangre Baratheon.   
“Nueva sangre Baratheon” su sangre se sintió tan fría de pronto. Ella estaba embarazada y Gendry estaba muerto. Arya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.  
-Oh Arya- Sansa se acercó y la abrazó.  
-Gendry hubiera estado tan feliz.  
-Lo sé pequeño lobo, pero tú serás una magnífica madre para tu hijo. Todo va estar bien.  
-¿Crees que seré una buena madre?- Arya preguntó con miedo.  
-Por supuesto Arya, eres feroz, fuerte y decidida, y sobre todo amorosa con los tuyos. Defenderás a tu hijo de quien sea.  
De pronto un amargo pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza.  
-¿Mi hijo es el heredero al trono de hierro?  
-Nadie sabe que estás de encargo pero si Arya. Eso si los Targaryen deciden no interponerse más y regresan a Essos.   
-Jon tendría un mejor reclamo.  
-Por supuesto que lo tiene, pero sabes tan bien como yo que él rechaza su identidad.  
-¿Tengo que regresar a Desembarco del Rey verdad?  
-Sí- dijo Sansa con resignación- Llevas al hijo del último rey, en cuanto Robert y Cersei lo sepan mandarán por ti, aparte que ellos te adoran.  
-Necesito hablar con Jon antes de irme.  
-Le pediré a mi hermano que vaya contigo a Desembarco del Rey.  
-¿Por qué?   
-Es mejor que esté contigo en todo momento. Estarás indefensa por nueve lunas Arya, después del parto, tu hijo será muy frágil y tú también. Necesitas toda la ayuda posible. Sé que Cersei y Robert estarán para ti pero no hay nada mejor que un Stark cuidando a otro Stark- Sansa le guiñó el ojo.  
-Soy Baratheon por matrimonio hermana y este niño- Arya se tocó el vientre lo será.  
-Pero siempre vas a ser un lobo, es lo que Gendry amó de ti. Y sé que tu hijo lo heredará de ti.  
Ellas se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.   
-Gracias Sansa.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por estar conmigo.  
-De nada pequeño lobo.  
-¿Dónde está mi sobrina?  
Ellas rieron mientras Sansa pedía que le trajeran comida para su hermana y a su hija.

 

Jon estaba muy al Norte de Invernalia, solo lo acompañaba Ghost, él necesitaba pensar, su padre Eddard Stark estaría pronto en casa y necesitaba prepararse para la plática que tendría con él. Lo único que Jon siempre había querido es ser un Stark, le costó trabajo vivir siendo un bastardo y el desprecio de Lady Catelyn le dolió siempre. Ahora toda su vida se había desmoronado, él no era hijo de Ned sino de su hermana Lyanna y Rhaegar Targaryen.   
-¿Qué voy hacer Ghost? Me siento más perdido que nunca. Incluso como bastardo conocía mi lugar.

En ése momento un gran ruido viene desde el cielo, Jon se queda quieto mientras su feroz compañero comienza a aullar. Más pronto que tarde Daenerys Targaryen baja de su dragón.   
-Eres difícil de encontrar- ella lo miró fijamente- sobrino.  
Jon sonrió de repente, no supo si fue por nervios o por burlarse. Le parecía completamente ilógica toda esta situación. Demonios, él deseaba ser un bastardo de Winterfell nuevamente.  
-¿Qué te da risa, Jon?- la madre de los dragones se sintió ofendida.  
-Toda esta situación. Parece una burla.  
-Entiendo que sea difícil enterarte de tu verdadero origen, pero estoy muy agradecida que estés vivo. Mi hermano te hubiera amado, él era un gran hombre y por lo que me dicen, tú también.  
-Mi padre es Eddard Stark. Siempre lo va a ser.  
-Lord Stark hizo un gran trabajo cuidando de ti todos estos años. Pero tú lugar es otro.   
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Eres el legítimo heredero del trono de hierro. Ni Aegon, ni yo podemos tomarlo para nosotros. No es de extrañarte que yo jamás lo quise, mi interés es regresar a Essos, con mi hijo.  
-No sabía que tenías un hijo.  
-Se llama Aemon. Es lo único que me dejó mi Drogo- Daenerys dijo con tristeza.  
-No me interesa el maldito trono de hierro.  
-Jon, debes tomar tu lugar. Juntos derrotaremos al usurpador y a su familia. Su heredero ya no existe más así que esta es nuestra ventaja.  
-Su heredero era mi buen hermano- Jon dijo con desdén.  
-Lo sé, te has criado como el hermano de Arya Baratheon pero Gendry se ha ido. Con facilidad podemos situarlos y que todo regrese a ser como antes, cuando la dinastía Targaryen regía. Es lo que Aegon y yo queremos.  
-Aegon quiere reinar. Siente que es su derecho.  
-Y también quiere a tu hermana. Pero por supuesto que no puede tener todo, ¿verdad?  
Jon se paró de repente.  
-¿Cómo es eso de que quiere a mi hermana? Ella es una recién viuda. No lo voy a permitir. Padre tampoco.  
-Lo sé y jamás la obligaríamos. Pero si Aegon se sienta en el trono podría hacerlo. Piensa en eso Jon. Dejémonos de juegos y haz lo que te corresponde.  
-Ni siquiera te conozco. Tu padre asesinó a mi abuelo y tío.  
-Lo sé. Pero también fue tu abuelo y, ¿eso no te hace mala persona o sí?  
Jon se quedó sin palabras.  
-No quiero el trono de hierro. Solo quiero quedarme aquí con mi familia.  
-Arya tiene que regresar a Desembarco del Rey y Sansa a Highgarden, Robb llegará pronto con su recién esposa y tus hermanos menores se desposarán pronto. Dime sobrino, ¿tú que harás?  
-Padre había dicho que tenía que casarme.  
-Con Arianne Martell según me dijeron.  
Jon asintió.  
-Pero a ti te interesa otra mujer.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-La salvaje.  
-Ella se ha ido.   
-¿Murió?  
-No quiero hablar de eso.  
-No habrías podido casarte con ella de igual manera.   
-No puedo tomar un lugar en la casa Targaryen. No puedo traicionar a mi familia.  
-Tu familia somos nosotros Jon. De igual manera, te dejo que lo pienses, cuando estés listo para ser el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen búscame en Dragonstone.  
Con eso ella se fue montando a Drogon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis disculpas porque este capítulo me tomó tanto tiempo en actualizar. Por favor disfruten :)


	30. Chapter 30

Ned llegó a Invernalia junto a sus hijos, Robb estaba felizmente casado con Myrcella Baratheon, era feliz y eso es lo único que importaba. Se le hizo raro no ver a sus hijos a su llegada pero comprendió que era lógico, después de todo Arya no estaba nada bien. 

-Hermano, me alegro que llegaran con bien.  
-Lya- Ned la abraza- me da mucho gusto verte. Eché de menos estar en casa. ¿Dónde están los niños?  
-Sansa con la pequeña Aryanne, ella es un dulce hermano, Arya en sus cámaras y Jon se ha ido a dar un paseo.  
Lyanna se mordió el labio nerviosa.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Ned, yo- ella lo miro con ojos llorosos- Le dije a Jon toda la verdad.  
-¡Hiciste qué!  
-Él tenía que saberlo, estaba cansada de tantas mentiras.  
-No puedo creer que arruinaras su vida de esta manera. Estamos en guerra Lyanna por favor.  
-Jon puede terminar con todo esto, Daenerys no quiere el Trono, ella está segura que Jon debe ser el heredero.  
-Jon es el heredero- le recordó Ned.  
-¿Dónde está mi hijo?  
-Él no ha querido hablar conmigo desde que se lo dije. Me ha evitado Ned.  
-Es lógico, es mucho para procesarlo. No esperabas que abriera sus brazos y te dijera madre, ¿verdad?  
Lyanna lloró.  
-Lo siento, pero estoy desesperada. Esta guerra debe terminar. Si Jon aceptara el trono, él sería un gran rey, el mejor. Como Rhaegar.  
-Tienes que dejar de decidir por los demás hermana.

Mientras tanto en los patios de Invernalia…  
-Jon- la loba le gritó a su hermano.  
-Pequeña loba, es bueno verte de pie. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien, debemos hablar.  
-¿Quieres ir a mis cámaras?  
-Mejor caminemos hacia el Godswood…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Jon, ¿estás bien? Digo no hemos podido platicar desde que tía Lyanna dijo toda la verdad.  
-Estoy procesando todo Arya, un día era el bastardo de Eddard Stark y hoy soy el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen, es demasiado.  
-Nadie se esperaba algo como esto Jon.  
-Necesito hablar con padre, digo con mi tío.  
-No hagas eso, mi padre- ella lo tomó de las manos- nuestro padre te ama, estoy segura que tiene una buena razón para esto.  
-Su razón es que haría cualquier cosa por su hermana. Así como yo contigo.  
-Lo sé y Jon es por eso que estoy aquí hablando contigo. Te necesito.  
-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Sigues enferma? Sansa no quiso decirme nada.  
-Estoy de encargo Jon. Voy a ser madre- ella le dijo con los ojos llorosos.  
-Oh Arya- Jon la sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerzas como cuando eran niños- la loba comenzó a sollozar.  
-¿Qué pasa pequeño lobo? ¿Por qué lloras?  
-Gendry no está aquí, él sería un gran padre Jon. Ahora tengo que hacer público mi embarazo y con eso regresar a Desembarco del Rey, estoy esperando al heredero Baratheon. Sansa dice que soy vulnerable en este estado, cualquiera podría intentar matarnos a mí y a mi hijo. No puedo permitir eso Jon.  
-Nadie les hará daño hermana. Confía en mí.   
-¿Vendrías conmigo? ¿A desembarco del rey? Sé que puede ser arriesgado pero eres mi hermano y nadie pondrá un dedo en ti. Jon sabes tan bien como yo que jamás me interesó ser la Reina, esos fueron los sueños de Sansa no míos.   
-Iré contigo hermana. Nada ni nadie les hará daño.  
-Jon, si tú quieres tu podrías ser el Rey. Después de todo es tu derecho.  
-Me conoces Arya, sabes que jamás he querido eso.  
-Yo tampoco, sin embargo las circunstancias parecen colocarnos en los lugares menos esperados.  
-Daenerys quiere que tome mi lugar como Targaryen y vaya a la guerra contra Robert Baratheon.  
-Pero esa mujer está loca.  
-Lo sé, dice que ella se retiraría si acepto mi lugar como Rey.  
-Aegon no lo hará tan fácil. Parece que no lo conoce.  
-Quiero regresar a ser solo un bastardo.  
-Jamás fuiste solo un bastardo para mí.  
-Lo sé pequeño lobo, lo sé. Todo va a estar bien. Estoy seguro que serás la mejor madre Arya.   
-Lo intentaré, por Gendry y por mí.   
Jon sostuvo una vez más a su hermana en sus brazos, un viento cargado se sintió en el aire.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de Invernalia un desconocido de pelo negro abre sus ojos azules.  
-Por fin- se escucha a un anciano decir.  
-Déjalo abuelo- una voz de un niño comienza hablar.  
-Debemos darle espacio, ha estado dormido por más de una luna.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- él preguntó con voz ronca.  
-Estás a salvo muchacho- el anciano volvió hablar- me llamo Clovis, ¿Quién eres tú?  
-Yo… yo no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué me pasó?  
-Te encontramos moribundo, casi por ahogarte, pero mi abuelo te ayudó- el niño dijo- por cierto soy Boras.  
-Gracias por ayudarme, la cabeza me da vueltas.  
-Es lógico, has estado dormido mucho tiempo. Debes dormir otra vez.  
El desconocido volvió a quedarse dormido. Con imágenes confusas en sus sueños, recordó a una mujer de ojos grises y pelo castaño, no recordaba quien era pero tenía la sonrisa más bella que había visto. Él sintió que debía encontrarla, pero el sueño definitivamente era bueno, se entregó al mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento tanto por la demora. La vida, el trabajo y todo lo común me han consumido mi tiempo. Les mando cariño a los que todavía me leen. Estamos en la recta final de mi historia. Gracias a todos por leer y seguir conmigo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La charla pendiente entre Jon y su padre.

-Jon- Ned Stark habría preferido evitar esta charla a toda costa pero eso era imposible. Jon estaba dejando Winterfell para llevar a su hermana a Desembarco del Rey.  
-Lord Stark- respondió.  
-Lo siento tanto hijo. Sé que te he mentido pero créeme que ha sido por tu bien. Jamás he querido hacerte daño.  
-No es tan fácil Lord Stark, toda mi vida lo único que desee fue ser su hijo, no solo tener su nombre pero hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Lady Catelyn me tratara como su hijo. De niño esa era mi principal fantasía. Ser un hijo verdadero del matrimonio Stark.- él sonrió con tristeza.  
-Catelyn no sabía nada, él creyó que tú eras mi hijo.  
-Por eso me odiaba, porque yo le recordaba su infidelidad. Siempre me lo dijo.   
-Jon, traté de que te sintieras amado y respetado por todos, te di mi nombre.  
-Lo sé, pero fue porque el rey Robert se lo ofreció, usted no quería hacer enojar a su esposa pero terminó aceptando la legitimación por parte de su amigo.  
-No hables así Jon, eres mi hijo.  
-No soy su hijo. Soy su sobrino- Jon miró al hombre que había pensado como padre los ojos.  
-Podrías no haber salido de mí, pero eres mi hijo, yo te crié Jon. Daría mi vida por ti. Eres igual que tus hermanos para mi. No hice ninguna diferencia jamás y lo sabes.  
-Lo sé, pero usted me mintió. Usted y Lyanna le mintieron al mundo entero.   
-Por tu bien, Robert hubiera querido acabar contigo en ese entonces.  
-¿Y porque cree que no me matará hoy?  
-Robert sabe que eres el hijo de Lyanna.  
Jon lo miró con asombro.  
-¿Cómo es eso posible?  
-Se lo dije, después de la guerra contra los muertos. Él es mi mejor amigo después de todo, le expliqué y entendió, él no es un mal hombre. Además tu eres un Stark, nunca traicionarías a tu casa de nacimiento por el poder, se lo aseguré.  
-A pesar de que soy el heredero del trono de hierro.  
Ned lo miró asombrado.  
-¿Acaso tú?  
-No quiero nada de eso padre. No me interesa. Pero quiero proteger a mi hermana y a su hijo. Por eso voy con ella.  
-Jon, siempre vas a ser mi hijo. Te amo y te protegeré siempre.   
Jon abrazó a su padre con fuerza.  
-Tienes que perdonar a tu madre, ella te ama.  
-Padre por favor. No te metas en eso. Ella ha hecho mucho daño.  
-Todo lo hizo por amor, a ti, a Rhaegar. Por eso fue que me hizo prometer que te cuidaría, ella pensó que iba a morir.  
-Pero destruyó una familia.   
-Jon, no la juzgues.  
-No quiero hacerlo, pero estoy tan cansado de todo esto. Si Arya no me necesitara me iría, a Bravos o Essos.  
-Es tu destino querido hijo, pero trata de entender a tu madre y entiéndeme, ella es mi hermana y me pidió ayuda, no podía permitir que nada les pasara. Tomar una decisión así, hacer una promesa de esta magnitud no era fácil pero somos familia, no había nada que pensar. Los Stark estamos juntos siempre.  
-Supongo que necesito tiempo y espacio.  
-Toma el que quieras Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy se cumple un año de la publicación de esta historia y me hace muy feliz que me sigan leyendo. Cada vez nos acercamos mas al final. Gracias a todos los que me leen. Saludos y abrazos desde México.


	32. Chapter 32

Arya estaba viendo por la ventana de sus cámaras reales, tenía dos lunas que había regresado a Desembarco del Rey, las noticas de la dulce espera de su hijo heredero había corrido tan rápido por los Siete Reinos, Cersei y Robert estaban más que felices. Pensaban que era un consuelo por su hijo perdido: Gendry- ella pensó en su marido, todos los días cuando se veía en un espejo, cosa que actualmente lo hacía más veces, deseaba en silencio que él estuviera aquí para su hijo. Él hubiera sido el mejor de los padres, incluso se imaginó que sería como Ned, su padre. Ella sonrió cuando se permitió recordar esa conversación con él antes de dejar Winterfell.

FLASHBACK.  
-Pequeño lobo, Jon dice que todo está listo para partir.   
-Gracias padre, ya voy.  
Ned la miró, ella usaba por supuesto unos pantalones de cuero que Sansa le había hecho que no eran tan ajustados, incluso se las había arreglado para dejar su estómago más libre, ella usaba también una camisa larga y por supuesto su pechera Stark con ciervos. Ella no era cualquier mujer- se recordó. Su hija era la reina de Poniente pero sobre todo la mujer más capaz e inteligente, lucharía con uñas y dientes por su hijo no nacido.  
-¿Qué tanto me ves padre?  
-Te voy a extrañar pequeño lobo.  
-Lo sé, yo también pero es lógico tengo que regresar.  
-Estarás bien, estoy tranquilo que Jon estará ahí contigo.  
-Yo también, tenerlo ahí será un alivio. Sansa dice que tengo que estar más alerta que nunca. Por mi hijo.  
-Así es pequeño lobo, debes ser precavida.   
-Padre, ¿alguna vez has dejado de extrañar a mamá?  
-Nunca. Todos los días me lamento lo mucho que la dañé.   
-Tu silencio salvó a Jon padre.  
-Nuestras decisiones siempre tendrán consecuencias, sean buenas o malas. Debemos aprender a vivir con ellas, aunque eso no lo hace menos fácil.  
-Extraño a Gendry todos los días, a cada minuto. No se ha hecho más fácil padre. Sé que debo ser fuerte y lo hago, pero con él se ha ido una parte de mí.  
-Arya mírame- ella lo hizo, tenía sus ojos llorosos- entiendo cómo te sientes querido lobo, pero tu hijo- hizo una seña a su vientre- puedes confiar en mi cuando te digo que no hay sensación más bonita que el tenerlo en tus brazos por primera vez.   
-Padre, te voy a extrañar, te amo.  
-Te amo pequeño lobo.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Un llamado a su puerta la había sacado de su ensueño, era Cersei.  
-Querida, mi Robert se preguntaba si querías romper tu ayuno con nosotros.  
-Me encantaría Cersei.  
Cersei observó a su buena hija, ella a sus siete lunas de embarazo se veía radiante y feroz en esos pantalones y camisas largas pero de muy buen gusto.  
La comida transcurrió cordialmente como de costumbre, con unos comentarios de Robert diciendo que esperaba que el bebé fuera un niño y que ojalá Arya considerara llamarlo como él, a lo que ella mordazmente dijo que aunque apreciaba la oferta no había manera en los Siete reinos que lo llamara así.  
Robert se echó a reír a carcajadas.  
Arya también con él.

La relación con los padres de su esposo fue buena, ellos realmente la apreciaban y trataban como hija. Había aceptado toda la ayuda posible en cuanto a gobernar a Poniente y estaba feliz, su primer hijo estaría aquí en dos meses.  
-Arya, tenemos que decirte que haremos un pequeño viaje a la Tierra de las tormentas, es el torneo por el cumpleaños de Shireen- Cersei mencionó tranquila.  
-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- Robert preguntó.  
-No, vayan ustedes, después de todo, soy la Reina mi deber es estar aquí.  
-No quisiéramos irnos dejándote sola- Cersei chilló.  
-No te preocupes, el bebé no llegará hasta dentro de dos lunas. Estoy segura que llegarán a tiempo. Sansa también llegará en esos tiempos- ella dijo tranquila. Ciertamente apreciaba a sus buenos padres pero tanta intromisión la abrumaba.  
-Está bien loba, nosotros nos vamos mañana en la madrugada- Robert dijo.

En otro lado completamente diferente, un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro trabajaba en una fragua.  
-¿Has recordado algo nuevo muchacho?  
-Nada, sigo soñando con una mujer de ojos grises. Ella me pide que regrese, pero no logro recordar nada.  
-No te exijas de más muchacho. Lo que me parece sorprendente es que hayas resultado tan bueno en la herrería. Has sido una gran adición a nuestra pequeña forja.  
-Es como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre. No sé tal vez soy un herrero.  
-Eso puedo verlo.  
¡Abuelo!- Boras dijo entrando a la forja, está desembarcando un bote es un señor, viene hacer negocios contigo dijo.  
-Eso es excelente muchacho- Clovis acarició la cabeza de su nieto con cariño. ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Ser Davos.

Arya despidió a sus buenos padres todavía de madrugada, sinceramente no había podido dormir, Gendry había acaparado todos sus sueños, es como si él le pidiera ayuda. Ella definitivamente estaba consternada.  
-Hermanita- Jon la abrazó- deberías regresar a dormir. No te ves muy bien.  
-Estoy cansada, anoche no pude dormir.  
-¿Gendry?  
Arya asintió.  
-No puedes seguir así Arya, eres fuerte para todos pero te conozco perfectamente, no estás bien.  
-Oh por los viejos dioses Jon, estoy bien y no quiero que estés cerca de mí todo el tiempo. Puedo cuidarme sola.  
Jon rio observando a la niña que tenía en frente y que se alejaba de él toda enojada, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, para todos. Incluso para él, sinceramente la distancia le había servido, sus sentimientos se habían calmado un poco y no podía decir que llamaría a Lyanna madre, pero estaría dispuesto a escucharla. Esperaba que después de que su sobrino o sobrina (él juró que sería niña) llegara a este mundo, pudiera convencer a su hermana de hacer un viaje a Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos acercamos al final de esta historia! Gracias a todos los que me siguen acompañando en el viaje. Espero ustedes disfruten el capítulo :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Davos hace un descubrimiento.

En la isla lejana…  
-Me ha dicho mi nieto que ha venido para comercializar- Clovis dijo mirando al hombre frente a él.  
-Sí, soy un vendedor, pero me trae otra cosa hasta aquí. Mi bote se averió y lo necesito arreglar o bueno si pudiera comprarle uno sería de gran ayuda. Debo regresar lo antes posible. Los vientos no son favorables, hablan de guerra inminente.  
-En eso si estamos de acuerdo, Ser Davos. Viene una guerra se siente en el aire. Los dragones estarán danzando frente a lobos, o bueno eso dice la gente.  
-Será con ciervos.  
-Los ciervos están muertos. O bueno eso escuché.  
Ser Davos miró al anciano frente a él con curiosidad. Si bien se había desviado tanto de su camino al averiarse su bote que por un momento pensó que iba a morir hasta que alcanzo a ver una pequeña isla escondida. Estaba muy lejos de casa y si los rumores eran ciertos, debía regresar.   
-¿Usted tiene moneda suficiente para comprar otro bote?- Clovis preguntó incrédulo.  
-No es que tenga mucha moneda pero podemos llegar algún acuerdo, tengo vino, quesos y comida que podemos intercambiar.  
-La cara del anciano se iluminó de inmediato.  
-No tengo ningún bote nuevo, pero tengo un buen herrero conmigo, él podrá hacer todos los arreglos necesarios y podrás seguir tu camino viajero.  
-¿Un herrero? En el fin del mundo, este debe ser su día de suerte seguro- pensó.  
-Venga, se lo presentaré.  
Ser Davos acompañó al anciano con expectativas muy altas.

 

-Es hora-Aegon dijo a su hombre de confianza Dario Naharis.  
-¿Cree que la madre de los dragones lo aprobará?  
-Mi tía me ha traicionado. Ella espera que sea Jon Stark quien suba al trono de hierro. Soy yo el que debería ser Rey, me quitaron ese derecho y todo por la culpa de esa maldita loba- estaba furioso.  
-Pero el matrimonio de tu madre y tu padre fue anulado, según te dijo Daenerys. Eres un bastardo a los ojos del mundo.   
-Cállate- Aegon amenazó- o te daré de comer a Viserion.  
-Aun no puedo entender como evitaste que se fuera con su madre.  
-Él es mío, siempre me ha sido leal. Es el único.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-Tomar con fuego y sangre desembarco del Rey.  
-¿Pero la gente inocente?  
-No hay gente inocente, todos siguieron viviendo después de ser asesinada mi madre y hermana- Aegon gritó.  
-Príncipe- Dario intentó razonar con él- si llegas de esa manera te ganarás el repudio de los Siete reinos.  
-No me importa.  
-Debes pensar en otra manera. Escríbele al usurpador o a la reina loba. Pide su rendición. Siempre has querido ayudar a esa mujer. ¿Ahora quieres verla muerta?  
-Le hubiera dado los Siete Reinos en bandeja de plata a Arya Stark.  
-Baratheon- corrigió Dario.  
-Pero no me quiso. Prefirió seguir llorando un recuerdo de su esposo.  
-Ella está por dar a luz en cualquier momento. Ella es frágil y este es el momento para atacar.  
-Lo sé, le voy a escribir, le pediré su rendición y que sea mía. Su hijo será llevado lejos y seré yo quien ponga hijos verdaderos en su vientre.  
-Tu hermano no lo va a permitir.  
-Jamás te vuelvas a referir a él como mi hermano- Aegon gritó.  
Dario solo se empezó a reír mientras Aegon enfurecía, ciertamente era un estúpido pero lo apoyaría después de todo era quien le pagaba.

En Essos se encontraba una muy despreocupada Daenerys Targaryen jugando con su hijo Aemon.  
-Te extrañé dulzura. Estás enorme.  
-Khalessi- Ser Jorah entró- Perdóneme no quise interrumpir.  
-No te preocupes Ser Jorah, ¿qué pasa?  
-No ha regresado Rhaegal, Drogon está descansando en la playa.  
-Viserion decidió quedarse con Aegon, quizá Rhaegal fue a encontrarse con Jon- ella dijo tranquila.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-Jon aceptará mi oferta. Estoy segura.  
-¿Y Aegon? ¿Crees que se quedará tranquilo?  
-Aegon tendrá que obedecerme, soy su tía.  
-Pero se siente traicionado, piensa que tú pusiste a Jon sobre él.  
-Bueno, él es un bastardo, Jon no. Debe crecer y seguir adelante y ayudar a su hermano a reestructurar la dinastía Targaryen.  
-Se dice muy fácil.  
-Va a costar trabajo lo sé, pero Jon es el único con la capacidad de unir a Targaryen, Baratheon y Stark. Confío en él.  
-¿Regresarás a Desembarco del Rey?  
-Tengo que hacerlo. Pero quiero que estés a mi lado- ella lo miró con dulzura- Jorah.  
Jorah abrió el ojo incrédulo pero sonrió feliz.  
-Siempre mi Reyna.  
Ellos jugaron con Aemon por un largo rato y después pasaron juntos toda la noche.

Mientras tanto en Desembarco del Rey.  
-Arya- Jon llamó- ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Adelante.  
-¿Qué pasa hermanita?  
-Ya no puedo ni estar de pie Jon, estoy tan cansada. Le he pedido al maestre que me ponga de parto pero dice que tengo que esperar a que mi hijo esté listo.  
-Calma dulce hermana, es cuestión de una semana o dos que esté aquí tu pequeña niña.  
-Es niño.  
-Estoy completamente seguro que se parecerá a ti y será tan hermosa como feroz.  
Ella sonrió.  
-Te traje un cuervo.  
-¿De quién?  
-Es el sello Targaryen.  
-Aegon- Arya dijo mientras comenzó a leer.  
-¿Qué quiere?  
-Mi rendición. Que lo acepte como Rey y renuncie a mi legado, que mi hijo al nacer sea quitado de mi lado y que me case con él.  
-¡Qué! Está demente si piensa que eso lo voy a permitir. No tiene ningún derecho.  
-él dice que si no acepto…  
-¿Si no aceptas qué Arya?  
-Fuego y sangre va a correr Jon.

Regresando al otro lado en la pequeña isla:  
-Muchacho, tienes que arreglar el bote del Ser, entre más pronto mejor. Tiene que regresar a su casa pronto- Clovis mencionó.  
-Gracias por su ayuda, soy Ser Davos y…  
Ser Davos se quedó mudo al ver al hombre que creían los Siete Reinos muerto.  
-Mi Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la demora al publicar este capítulo. Espero les guste, los comentarios son bien recibidos.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Merry Christmas!  
> ¡Feliz navidad!
> 
> A todos los que me leen les mando todo mi cariño. Gracias por su apoyo.


	34. Chapter 34

-Mi Rey- fue lo que había dicho este extraño.  
-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?- preguntó con cautela.  
-Mi Rey- Ser Davos se arrodilló frente a él- ¡Pensamos que estaba muerto!  
-¿Quiénes pensaron? ¿Por qué me llama Rey?  
-Oh por los Siete, ¿acaso no recuerda nada? ¿Qué le pasó?- esa última pregunta se la hizo al viejo Clovis.  
-El buen muchacho casi muere en el mar, mi nieto lo salvó, lo trajo y fue curado, pasó mucho tiempo dormido, creímos que jamás despertaría, él no tiene sus recuerdos consigo- el anciano dijo con asombro.  
-¿El buen muchacho dijo? Este hombre de aquí es Gendry Baratheon, rey de los Siete Reinos.  
-Por todos los dioses- Clovis dijo- Nosotros no lo sabíamos. Se lo juro.  
-¿Acaso planeabas pedir un rescate por él? Davos estaba empezando a enfurecerse.  
-Jamás, no sabíamos quién era- Boras llegó ante el ruido que se estaba formando en la forja.  
-¡Es suficiente!- Gendry estaba harto. Todos lo miraron asombrado- Estas personas lo único que hicieron fue ayudarme. No recuerdo nada, ¿Cómo es posible que sea Rey? ¡Eso es imposible!  
-Me encantaría explicarle todo pero creo que es bueno que nos vayamos.  
-¿Usted quién es?  
-Soy uno de sus hombres de su confianza, su gracia.   
-¿Por qué debería regresar?  
-Su padre y su madre lo extrañan, sus reinos lo necesitan pero sobre todo su esposa está esperando un hijo de usted.  
Gendry abrió los ojos incrédulo.   
-¿Tengo una esposa? ¿Voy a ser padre?  
Él tenía que sentarse se sintió mareado con toda la explicación.  
-Gendry, te explicaré todo en el camino pero Arya te necesita.  
-Arya- Gendry sussurró- la mujer de ojos grises.  
-Exactamente, ella es tu esposa. ¡Tienes que volver! Los vientos hablan de guerra.  
-Está bien Ser Davos, vámonos. 

En Desembarco del Rey…

-Jon- Arya alcanzó a su hermano cuando estaba a punto de salir.  
-Arya no debes estar aquí, deberías descansar.  
-¿Qué diablos está pasando?  
-Aegon, mis guardias dicen que hay un dragón volando la ciudad la gente está aterrorizada.  
-Tengo que pelear. Tienes que llamar al ejército.  
-Escúchame Arya, tú no puedes en tu condición, así que por favor regresa a tus cámaras lo antes posible. El ejército Baratheon, bueno una gran parte está aquí, le mandé un cuervo anoche a Willas, él está en el camino ahora con el ejército Tyrell, no tienes que preocuparte padre está en su camino con toda la fuerza Stark. Robert también viene.  
-Con un demonio Jon, puedo defenderme sola. No dejaré que las personas inocentes mueran en esta pelea estúpida.   
-Arya, no voy a permitir que te enfrentes a Aegon.  
-¿Se te olvida que soy un hombre sin rostro Jon? Puedo hacer lo que sea sin ser notada.  
-Con ese gran vientre es difícil que no te noten hermanita.

Arya le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

-Solo digo que si los soldados necesitan aliento de su Reina, lo haré, estaré defendiendo el fuerte y nadie me va a detener.  
-Arya, tu hijo.  
-Mi hijo es tan terco como su padre y muy obstinado como su madre así que todo estará bien. Jon no me lo prohíbas sabes que lo haré después de todo.  
-Arya- Jon besó su frente- trataré de razonar con Aegon pero si él usa al dragón tienes que huir, prométemelo.  
-Jamás te dejaré Jon.  
-Loba- Sandor Clegane estaba listo y armadura frente a ella- ¿cuáles son las ordenes?  
-Defender la ciudad, y salvar a toda la gente que podamos.  
-El ejército Lannister está aquí- Jaime Lannister dijo mientras entraba al salón.  
-Oh Jaime- Jamás le había dado tanto gusto a Arya ver a su tío.  
-Arya- Brienne corrió y la abrazó. No estás sola.  
-Bien, enseñémosle a este estúpido dragón lo que se le hace a las personas que se meten con un lobo- Arya gritó.

Todos salieron y Arya comenzó a ladrar órdenes para toda su gente. Los soldados Stark, Baratheon y Lannister estaban boquiabiertos de verla en pie en su condición y en su armadura pero eso los motivó.

-Tenemos que defender la playa- Jaime dijo- Me estoy llevando al ejército allá- Brienne- él le habló a su esposa y compartió una mirada solemne.  
-Me quedaré con ella esposo. Buena suerte.  
-Arya tengo que ir con Jaime, si veo a Aegon juro que lo voy a matar.  
-Es tu hermano Jon.  
-Tú eres lo que más quiero Arya y él te está lastimando, jamás lo voy a perdonar.  
Los hermanos se abrazaron y corrieron en direcciones diferentes. Dejando a Sandor, Arya y Brienne liderando. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando llegó Nymeria con una manada de lobos.  
-Nym, gracias- la loba acarició a su ama.

 

Aegon estaba junto a su ejército en barcos, su dragón estaba volando la ciudad pero no atacaría al menos que él lo pidiera. Él quería que la loba se rindiera y aceptara sus términos, él iba a llegar a ella como fuera.  
-Aegon- Dario lo llamó- ¿comenzamos?  
-Sí.

Las flechas con fuego salieron disparadas de los barcos y estaban llegando a la playa donde había soldados Lannister, uno a uno comenzaba a perecer, era cuestión de minutos cuando tocaran tierra y la batalla se hiciera campal.

Jaime veía con rabia como estaban siendo derrotados tan fácilmente, cuando en la multitud alcanzó a ver un lobo del tamaño de un pony y un hombre encima de él, era Jon. Él estaba defendiendo a su hermana. Cuando los hombres de los barcos tocaron tierra, se desató el infierno, pronto llegaron más lobos y empezaron a tomar las cabezas de los enemigos, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba el rugir de un dragón. Él mentiría si no dijera que se estaba cagando de miedo.

-¡Aegon!- Jon gritó.  
-Mírate hermano, en tu direwolf como todo un maldito Stark. ¡Quítate de mi camino!   
-Jamás te voy a perdonar el sufrimiento que le estás causando a Arya. Detén esta locura.  
-¡Quiero lo que me corresponde! ¡Soy el heredero!  
-No eres más que un bastardo- Jon le gritó- Soy yo el legítimo heredero y lo sabes.  
-No te atreverías maldito.  
Aegon alzó su espada contra su hermano, tenía que acabar con él si quería llegar con Arya.  
Jon por supuesto no se iba a dejar, Aegon era sorprendentemente bueno pero él no iba a perder. Su hermana lo necesitaba.

En la ciudad el ejército Stark y Baratheon estaban siendo alentados por Arya, quien decía órdenes para todos, momentáneamente el peligro estaba siendo contenido por Jon y Jaime, solo rogaba a los dioses que así fuera.  
-Arya, ¿estás bien?- Brienne preguntó.  
-Creo que sí.  
Su plática fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un rugir de dragón en el aire.  
-¡Viserion!- Arya gritó.  
-Va para la playa, por todos los dioses- Brienne gritó.  
-No está solo- Sandor les dijo- allá va el otro.  
-Estamos jodidos. Ese es Rhaegal.  
-Sandor, Brienne- Arya los llamó.  
-¿Qué pasa loba?  
-He roto mi fuente, el bebé está listo para nacer.  
-Dios mío, Arya resiste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está llegando a su fin. Solo un par de capítulos más y terminamos. Gracias a todos los que me leen. 
> 
> Happy 2019!


	35. Chapter 35

Aegon continuó peleando espada con espada con Jon, realmente éste último lo había subestimado. 

-¿Creíste que sería fácil vencerme hermano?- Aegon lanzó otro ataque.   
-La verdad es que te he subestimado- Jon dijo mientras respondía con su espada.  
-Soy hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen, está en mi sangre ser el mejor.  
-También comparto sangre con él.  
-¿Y por eso crees que me vas a vencer? He esperado toda la vida para recuperar lo que es mío. No pienso perder hoy.   
Se escuchó el sonido de sus espadas chocando, los gritos de soldados que caían sonaban a lo lejos para Jon, no era tonto, él sabía que tenían las de perder, se escuchaba el rugir de un dragón. Pero no podía dejarse vencer, se lo debía a su hermana.  
-Soy un Stark, soy hijo de Lyanna Stark y criado por Lord Eddard Stark. No me vas a vencer tan fácil, hermano.

 

Mientras tanto en las cámaras de Arya…

-Escúchame Arya- Brienne hablaba- tienes que resistir. ¿Dónde están los trapos húmedos y el agua hirviendo?  
-Aquí- Sandor llegaba con ellos. No encontré a ninguna mujer aquí, parece ser que todos huyeron.  
-No me sorprende, todos aquí son unos malditos cobardes- Brienne estaba furiosa.  
-Brienne, ya no aguantoo- Arya gritaba.  
-Sandor, tendrás que ayudarme.  
-¿Qué demonios hago?  
-Tienes que estar alerta y cuidar la puerta, si Aegon llega…  
-Lo mataré- asintió Sandor.  
Brienne abrió los ojos incrédula, había mucha sangre en la cama.  
-¡Arya estás sangrando! ¡Tienes que pujar ahora!

En el camino real viajaban Ser Davos y Gendry…

-¡Siento que no vamos a llegar nunca!  
-Gendry tienes que tranquilizarte.   
-Arya está en peligro. Lo siento. Todo ha sido mi culpa.  
-¿Has recordado?  
-Sí. Necesito llegar a ella.  
Un rugido de dragón hizo que sus caballos se movieran intranquilos.  
-¿Los dragones están llegando? Tenemos que irnos Ser Davos. Tenemos que llegar.

Ned Stark, Robb y Bran estaban en el camino real con fuerzas del Norte. Estaban decididos a llegar y ayudar a su pequeño lobo.

-Padre, ¿si Arya está muerta?  
-Nuestro pequeño lobo no lo está Bran. Ella es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido- Robb mencionó.  
Un dragón voló sobre ellos y aterrizó unos metros después de donde se encontraban.  
-Lord Stark, es un gusto volver a verlo.  
-Madre de dragones.

 

Aegon logró darle un golpe en el estómago a Jon, dejándolo con dolor en el suelo. Él logró escapar, estaba decidido a llegar con la loba.  
-¡Te mataré cuando te encuentre Aegon! Lo juro- Jon gritaba.  
-Jon- Jaime gritó. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?  
-Se fue, Arya, ella está en peligro.  
-Brienne está con ella todo va a estar bien.  
-Debemos irnos a buscarlo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
Jaime ayudó a Jon a levantarse y por un pasadizo lograron entrar a la ciudad más rápido.

-¡Me duele! ¡No puedo más!  
-Arya debes pujar. ¡Tú puedes!  
-No tengo fuerzas Brienne.  
-¡Vamos loba! ¡Demuestra de qué estás hecha!- Sandor gritaba desde la puerta.  
-Estoy viendo su cabeza Arya vas bien.  
-Veo mucha sangre Brienne.  
-Vamos Arya.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-   
-Es un niño- Brienne gritó.  
La sangre no paraba de brotar y Arya se sentía terrible.  
-Arya, no te duermas, tienes que conocer a tu hijo.  
La loba alcanzó a ver una mata de pelo negro y unos profundos ojos azules cuando llegó otra contracción.  
-Ayyyyyy- ¡qué pasa!  
-Arya es otro bebé, vamos puedes hacerlo.  
Como pudo Brienne colocó al primer bebé en una canasta improvisada y lo arropó.  
-Uno más Arya, ya casi está aquí. ¡Es una niña!  
Con eso Arya dio todo de sí para que su niña viniera al mundo.   
El bebé lloraba probando que tenía pulmones fuertes y sanos.  
Brienne vislumbró a la loba claramente, estaba exhausta y no dejaba de sangrar. La podían perder.  
-Quiero verlos.  
El niño tenía unos ojos azules y el pelo negro, la niña era completamente una Stark, cabello castaño y ojos grises.  
-Son hermosos.

-¡Arya!- Jon entró rápidamente, se asustó al ver a su hermana llena de sangre.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
Ella dio a luz dos hermosos hijos.  
Brienne le mostró a los recién nacidos.  
-Déjenme sola con Jon por favor.  
-Arya, debes descansar.  
-Estoy muriendo Jon. No voy a soportar más tiempo. Debes cuidarlos.  
-Arya no digas eso, por favor.  
-él se llamará Eddard y la niña Joanna- en tu honor hermano.  
Jon la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Arya no te puedes ir por favor.  
-Estoy exhausta y no dejo de sangrar.  
-Conseguiré un maestre para ti hermana. Voy corriendo.  
-Calma Jon, me voy a reencontrar con Gendry, los cuidaremos desde allá.  
-Arya cállate, necesitas luchar.  
-Jon, prométeme que los vas a cuidar. Sal de este maldito lugar y llévalos a un lugar seguro.  
-Arya no..  
-Prométemelo Jon.  
Jon entendió a su padre en este momento, no había nada en el mundo que no hiciera por su pequeña hermana y sus hijos.  
-Lo prometo.  
Arya perdió completamente el conocimiento.  
¡Aryaaaaaaaaa!- Jon gritó desconsoladamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en este viaje. Solo queda un capítulo más y terminamos.

**Author's Note:**

> En ésta historia Lyanna vive, Ned la lleva a Winterfell con el pequeño Jon, Gendry es un Baratheon, Cersei no es una bitch y Catelyn sí. Es una historia Gendrya! Por favor lean y gracias :)


End file.
